Anges et Démons
by Sylencia
Summary: Les clans Uchiha et Senju se vouent une guerre sans merci depuis des siècles si bien que la haine est inscrite dans leurs gênes. Mais Midori Uchiha est différente, et peut être cette différence va-t-elle changer le cours des choses ? Ou peut être pas. UA, OOC surement, action, romance.
1. Chapter 1

Et oui, me revoilà avec une "petite" fiction !

Déjà, résultat des votes pour la publication : Bon, si ce chapitre est là, ça veut dire que le vote penchait pour une publication directe, même avec des risques de retard ^^ (à 5 contre 3 !). Donc, je vous assure que je ferais de mon mieux pour que les chapitres soient là à l'heure mais j'ai aussi retenu la proposition d'Ichigo qui me semble le plu viable ^^

**Les chapitres ne seront plus publiés qu'une fois par semaine**. Je sais que certains peinent déjà à attendre 4 jours pour un nouveau chapitre, mais ça me permettra sûrement de finir la fiction sans me mettre trop la pression, sans parler du fait que je pourrais sûrement terminer de l'écrire avant d'arriver à cours de chapitres ^^ 18 chapitres sont déjà bouclés, ce qui fait 18 semaines de publication ! C'est pas beau, ça !? ^^ Et vous n'êtes pas à l'abri d'un petit chapitre sur Living for the Devil entre temps, des OS/TS si je suis inspirée, etc :) Je vous tiendrais au courant.

Et aussi, comme vous l'avez peut être remarqué, les chapitres de cette histoire sont assez longs. Le premier chapitre approche des 7000 mots mais placer les bases de l'univers était important ^^ Les prochaines tourneront entre 5000 et 6000 mots =)

Pour parler de l'univers ... Je peux dire que c'est un univers alternatif dans un registre un peu fantastique, peut être. Et j'avoue, l'histoire me vient d'un rêve, où des vampires et des anges se battaient pour la suprémacie de leur race et je devais en faire un two-shot. Mais l'histoire a évolué et me voilà avec pas mal de chapitres et des démons à la place des vampires :p

J'ai aussi utilisé, au premier plan, des personnages dont je n'ai pas l'habitude, donc OOC possible (voire même obligatoires sur certains ! Désolée) Mais j'espère que ça ne vous dérangera pas trop ^^

Bref, restez attentifs aux détails, bonne lecture et que la force soit avec vous ! Ah et .. J'espère que ça vous plaira ^^ Ca n'est pas mon histoire la plus "traditionnelle". Et j'avais annoncé un TobiramaOCMadara, mais pour être plus précise, c'est plus un TobiramaOC/MadaraOC. Enfin, vous verrez bien :x

Comme d'habitude, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (à part les OC), il n'y a normalement aucun risque de spoil et je crois que c'est tout !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

La Grande Séparation était une oeuvre d'art. Une barrière monumentale, s'élevant haut dans le ciel de Konoha, coupant la ville, ainsi que le Pays du Feu en deux. Personne ne savait depuis quand elle avait été érigée, ni de quel matériau elle avait été forgée mais une chose était certaine, il était impossible de la franchir.

Le Pays du Feu était une nation prospère vivant en totale autarcie, par rapport au reste du monde, si bien que ses habitants, et même ceux qui vivaient dans d'autres pays avaient complétement oublié qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls. Ainsi, le Pays du feu était souvent représenté comme une île à part, sur laquelle des dizaines de personnes rêvaient d'aller, juste pour satisfaire leur curiosité de savoir ce qu'il pouvait bien s'y passer mais l'atteindre était impossible et ceux qui avaient essayé n'étaient jamais revenus.

La Séparation coupait ainsi l'ile de part en part et ses habitants s'étaient habitués à sa présence depuis des siècles. Certains trouvaient cette barrière magnifique, et intrigante, la photographiaient, l'admiraient mais d'autres préféraient garder leurs distances, pensant qu'elle était maudite. Mais dans l'absolu, elle faisait partie du paysage et tout le monde l'acceptait, d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Regarder ce qui se passait de l'autre côté était autorisé, et de toutes façons, il aurait été bien difficile d'empêcher la curiosité naturelle des humains mais la franchir était formellement interdit et quiconque essayait malgré les lois courait à sa propre mort.

Midori Uchiha vivait du côté Sud de la Séparation. Elle y était née, et ne la traverserait jamais. Elle savait ce qui se trouvait de l'autre côté, savait qu'elle serait morte avant d'y poser un pied et même si la curiosité la tuait, parfois, elle n'oserait jamais la franchir. Pas parce qu'elle avait peur de la mort, mais parce que son clan lui aurait fait subir bien plus que la mort pour une trahison pareille.

Son clan, les Uchiha, régissait la partie Sud du Pays. Des démons, aux pupilles mortelles, mais Midori ne les possédait pas. Parce que Midori était différente et que même son prénom avait été choisi à cause de cette différence.

Ce soir là, elle se préparait à la mission qui lui avait été confiée par Izuna Uchiha, le chef suprême du clan. Ou du moins, c'était le titre qu'il s'était donné même si les murmures, dans les couloirs, rappelaient sans cesse au dirigeant qu'il ne l'était que par intérim. Que Madara, son grand frère, reviendrait et reprendrait le trône.

Sa mission était simple. Elle consistait à approcher un groupe d'humains qui avaient l'habitude de faire passer du tabac et de l'alcool de l'autre côté de la Séparation, ce qui était strictement interdit et puni de plusieurs années d'emprisonnement. Son apparence l'aiderait à mener sa mission à bien et aucune autre personne du clan ne pourrait l'effectuer.

Parce que contrairement à ses semblables, elle ne possédait pas les yeux écarlates caractéristiques du clans mais de grands yeux verts brillants. Et pour cette raison, la jeune femme, malgré ses capacités, avait toujours été écartées des missions les plus importantes et surtout, des champs de bataille quand la guerre éclaterait de nouveau entre les Uchiha et le clan qui régissait l'autre côté de la Séparation.

Pour faire simple, Midori avait très peu de contacts avec son clan. À cause de sa différence, de sa singularité et il lui était juste impossible d'espérer un jour être intégrée.

Aborder les humains serait une tâche délicate quand même, étant donné qu'ils étaient extrêmement méfiants envers les étrangers. Dans les rues, si l'on savait écouter, on pouvait facilement entendre parler de pièges contre les démons, d'une résistance qui s'organisait pour détruire le pouvoir. La population avait faim, était affaiblie par l'avarice de ses maitres et était traitée comme du bétail, qui devait travailler, encore et encore, pour satisfaire les Uchiha.

Ainsi, certains se demandaient si la vie était la même, de l'autre côté de la Séparation, si elle était aussi difficile, et plusieurs illuminés n'avaient pas hésité à dire que si l'enfer était le Sud de Konoha, alors, le Nord était le paradis. Mais ses rumeurs ne pouvaient pas être vérifiées et personne ne risquerait sa vie pour vérifier.

Les Uchiha n'étaient pas nombreux, par rapport aux humains, une partie d'entre eux était d'ailleurs dégénéré, à cause d'un taux important de consanguinité mais ils étaient craints et ils jouaient là dessus pour imposer leur autorité. Et leur demeure, le Château, ne faisait que renforcer cette image terrible que les humains pouvaient avoir d'eux.

Le Château était une bâtisse imposante, sombre, intrigante et terrifiante. Digne des plus grands films d'horreur, elle s'élevait sur les collines de Konoha et offrait une vue imprenable sur la capitale du Pays, surtout lorsqu'on se trouvait dans l'une de ses tours vertigineuses. Midori, qui n'avait qu'un rang inférieur dans le clan, vivait dans une petite chambre au premier étage. Elle n'avait pas le loisir d'observer la vue, n'ayant qu'une meurtrière comme ouverture vers l'extérieur mais sa chambre était confortable et pratique.

Son lit avait été placé sous sa minuscule fenêtre, une petite commode contenait tous ses vêtements et elle partageait une salle de bain avec sa voisine, une cousin très éloigné du chef du clan à qui il manquait quelques capacités mentales, mais qui était fondamentalement très gentil.

Se diriger dans le Château pouvait être un calvaire, quand on ne le connaissait pas bien. Par exemple, pour en sortir, Midori devait emprunter un escalier en colimaçon qui menait au quatrième étage afin d'atteindre l'escalier principal qui descendait vers le hall d'entrée de la bâtisse. Un long détour, en somme, et qu'elle devait suivre à chaque fois qu'elle voulait se déplacer dans le château, étant donné que l'aile dans laquelle sa chambre se trouvait était isolée du reste, servant, à la base, de quartiers pour les serviteurs.

Son arrivée au rez de chaussée fut discrète mais alors qu'elle se rendait dans la grande salle à manger pour prévenir son supérieur, Hikaku Uchiha, premier général du clan, de son départ, elle fut accueillie par des regards mauvais.

Le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle pouvait paraître choquant, quand on ne connaissait pas, troublant et peut être écoeurant mais Midori n'y faisait même plus attention. La grande table de banquets avait été repoussée loin au fond de la salle et sur les tapis d'une valeur inestimable, des corps s'entremêlaient, dans une luxure sans limite.

Si les démons étaient peu nombreux, on ne pouvait pas dire que c'était à cause d'un problème dans leur système de reproduction. Au contraire, l'orgie était une de leurs activités préférées et ils s'y livraient dès que l'envie les prenait. En somme, assez souvent. Pour faire simple, leurs désirs étaient violents, animaux, et ils étaient incapables d'y résister.

Des soupirs s'élevaient dans la salle, des claquements de peau, des gémissements et, d'un coup d'oeil furtif, Midori aperçut que même Izuna s'y donnait, se faisant chevaucher par une jeune femme déchainée. Si elle avait été normale, Midori se serait jointe à la partie. Elle aurait senti son corps brûler d'envie devant une telle scène, se serait déshabillée sans pudeur, et en quelques secondes, elle aurait été avec eux, gémissant, frissonnant sous les caresses mais elle n'était pas comme ça. Midori ne ressentait pas ce genre de désirs et même si ça avait été le cas, elle aurait refusé qu'on la touche.

Sans un mot, la jeune femme se dirigea vers Hikaku, tenu à l'écart, une jeune femme à genoux devant lui et il lui indiqua d'un signe de tête qu'elle pouvait y aller. Alors Midori fit demi tour et sortit de la salle sans un regard en arrière. Elle avait senti qu'on l'avait observée, qu'on avait souhaité son départ, et s'il y avait bien une chose qu'elle détestait, c'était de déranger.

Avant d'atteindre le centre ville, où ses cibles lui avaient donné rendez-vous, Midori devait traverser la banlieue infecte de Konoha, où régnait la violence et le crime. Les Uchiha auraient pu s'occuper d'y remettre de l'ordre, d'assurer la sécurité des humains mais ça n'était pas leur préoccupation principale. Non, les Uchiha voulaient seulement anéantir leurs ennemis et ils ne faisaient pas grand chose pour ça.

Midori le savait. Ça n'était pas en baisant toute la journée qu'ils mettraient fin à la guerre. Ou voulaient-ils seulement y mettre fin ? La jeune femme n'en avait pas la moindre idée et elle n'avait de toutes façons pas le droit d'assister aux réunions du clan.

Approcher les humains fut simple, plus que ce qu'elle avait imaginé. Ils étaient méfiants mais la couleur de ses yeux avait immédiatement indiqué aux contrebandiers que Midori n'était pas un démon. Ainsi, ils la menèrent dans les catacombes de la ville où l'un d'eux expliqua à la jeune femme :

- Notre contact, de l'autre côté, aura un peu de retard. T'as l'argent ?

Midori acquiesça en sortant une liasse de billets de sa sacoche, que l'homme compta rapidement avant de la faire s'asseoir sur un petit banc, près d'un éboulement, mais d'après ce qu'elle avait pu comprendre, ils se trouvaient juste sous la Séparation.

À côté d'elle se trouvait une fillette, pas plus haute que trois pommes et celle ci, visiblement terrorisée, lui attrapa la main en souriant faiblement.

- J-je m'appelle Sakae, murmura-t-elle. Toi aussi, tu vas de l'autre côté ?  
- Non, répondit Midori avec douceur. J'ai acheté du lait pour mon fils.

Le mensonge était exactement ce qu'elle avait indiqué aux contrebandiers quand elle avait pris contact avec eux. Larmoyante, elle les avait supplié de l'aider, que son enfant de cinq mois n'avait plus rien à manger et que le lait, denrée introuvable de ce côté de la Séparation, était la seule chose que le poupon pouvait avaler. Elle même n'en produisait que très peu, pas assez pour que son enfant puisse manger à sa faim, et les nourrices de Konoha prenaient beaucoup trop cher pour qu'elle puisse se les offrir à long terme. Seul le marché noir pourrait l'aider, et ainsi, l'autre côté de la ville.

D'après les informations que les Uchiha avaient obtenues à ce propos, le marché parallèle, qu'ils ne pouvaient contrôler, était très développé et si les deux côtés de la Séparation n'utilisaient pas la même monnaie, un troc était toujours possible. Konoha Sud avait toujours quelque chose à offrir, même si ça n'était jamais de la nourriture. Mais le tabac, par exemple, était très rare de l'autre côté de la Séparation et il se marchandait très cher entre les deux parties.

Deux heures furent nécessaires pour que le « contact » des passeurs apparaisse et un rocher fut déplacé dans les éboulements. Des renforts avaient été placés autour de l'ouverture, afin d'éviter la chute de roches et le trou ainsi formé était assez grand pour qu'un enfant puisse s'y faufiler. De l'autre côté, deux hommes regardaient les inconnus, à savoir la petite Sakae ainsi que Midori d'un oeil critique avant de faire signe que les échanges allaient s'effectuer.

D'abord, le chef du côté Sud passa une grande quantité de tabac, pour payer le passage de la fillette, sûrement et un d'eux agrippa Sakae pour la faire passer de l'autre côté du mur, vers sa nouvelle vie.

Midori hésita en cet instant. Devait-elle agir tout de suite ou attendre que Sakae soit hors de portée ? Midori était peut être une Uchiha, un démon mais son âme était pure et tuer une enfant ne faisait pas partie de ses envies. Au contraire, sur ce point encore, elle était différente des autres.

Alors, pour être certaine que Sakae serait en sécurité, elle attendit dix bonnes minutes, le temps que les denrées rares soient échangées par la trappe avant de glisser une main dans sa poche et appuyer sur le petit interrupteur de la télécommande qui s'y trouvait. Le signal qui permettrait à ses semblables d'intervenir pour tuer les passeur et refermer les passage.

Une intervention, même dans un endroit pareil, n'aurait pas dû prendre plus de trente secondes. Une patrouille était censée se tenir prête à intervenir, à l'entrée des tunnels pour rejoindre l'endroit où elle se trouvait, rapidement même si les catacombes étaient un labyrinthe sans fin mais personne ne vint. Et au lieu de ça, une alarme stridente se mit à sonner dans les tunnels.

Un son hyper aiguë agressa immédiatement les tympans de la jeune femme et, sentant son corps se tordre de douleur, elle posa les mains sur ses oreilles pour tenter d'atténuer ce son mais c'était déjà trop tard. Tous avaient remarqué sa réaction à l'alarme. Les humains, eux, à part la gêne provoquée par la résonance des tunnels ne craignaient pas ce son et elle le savait déjà. Ça en était terminé d'elle.

Les contrebandiers se tournèrent vers elle, la menaçant d'armes spécialement conçues pour tuer les démons de son espèce, une balle transperça son épaule droite et un poison puissant tétanisa son corps dans la seconde.

- La garce ! Bâillonnez là, mettez lui un sac sur la tête, ordonna un homme d'une voix forte.

Midori sentit son corps être soulevé avec force, on l'attacha, on l'aveugla et elle perdit connaissance, le poison commençant déjà à attaquer son système cardiaque.

Quand elle revint à elle, Midori sentait qu'elle n'était plus attachée. Elle pouvait se redresser, comme elle le voulait, mais le tapis qu'elle reconnut immédiatement en ouvrant les yeux, sonnée par les rémanences de l'alarme, la tétanisa sur place. Son bras n'avait pas été soigné, et elle avait mal.

Si elle avait été une Uchiha, une vraie, elle n'aurait pas dû avoir mal. Elle n'aurait même pas dû perdre connaissance à cause du poison et elle aurait dû pouvoir se défendre pour ne pas se faire attraper mais elle avait échoué.

Terrorisée, la jeune femme redressa la tête et se figea en croisant le regard d'Izuna, son chef de clan, installé derrière un bureau massif.

- Alors, tu as échoué, murmura-t-il de sa voix doucereuse. Nous t'avons envoyé à une mission simple, tu devais seulement localiser le point d'échange et tu as échoué ..  
- J-j'ai appelé l'escouade, s'indigna Midori en se remettant sur ses pieds. J'ai appelé et personne n'est venu !  
- Tu as eu de la chance qu'une patrouille te reconnaisse alors que les humains t'embarquaient pour te disséquer, cracha Izuna en retroussant le nez. Ça aurait été moi, je t'aurais laissé crever !  
- L'escouade n'est pas intervenue ! S'exclama Midori, faisait trembler les murs autour d'eux.  
- Nous n'avons reçu aucun signal, sourit le chef d'un air mauvais.  
- M-mais ..  
- Me traiterais-tu de menteur ? Demanda-t-il, furieux.  
- N-non, mais ..  
- Emmenez la, ordonna Izuna aux gardes. Montrez lui ce que me décevoir entraîne ..

Avant qu'elle ne puisse réagir, deux gardes massifs agrippèrent les bras de la jeune femme et la trainèrent en arrière avec une force sans égal. Midori connaissait ces Uchiha là, les gardes personnels d'Izuna, qui le suivaient partout où il allait, jusqu'à dans son lit et elle ne pouvait rien faire contre eux. Elle était trop faible, trop peu entraînée. Après tout, elle était une disgrâce pour son clan et elle leur était déjà reconnaissante de ne pas l'avoir tuée à la naissance.

Cependant, quand elle comprit qu'ils l'entraînaient vers les sous-sols, là où étaient enfermés les prisonniers mais surtout, là où se trouvait la salle de torture, Midori comprit qu'elle n'allait pas pouvoir s'en sortir si facilement. Elle était immortelle, bien sûre, comme tous les Uchiha mais pas invincible et même si elle vieillissait à une allure très faible par rapport aux humains, ça ne l'empêchait pas de mourir si elle recevait des blessures trop importantes. La plaie à son épaule, qui lui avait été infligée pendant la mission était minime, pour un démon mais vu qu'elle n'était pas comme les autres, même si la douleur était moindre, ses chairs étaient à vif et ne se refermaient pas assez rapidement. Et son débardeur noir était gorgé de sang.

D'abord, Midori pensa qu'on allait la jeter en prison, l'affaiblir, l'affamer mais les gardes l'installèrent sur un grand X en métal, attachèrent chacun de ses membres à des menottes solides et disparurent en une fraction de seconde. Non, ils ne voulaient pas voir ça, et Midori le comprenait.

La personne qui s'approcha ensuite noua la gorge de la jeune femme. Inabi Uchiha, le bourreau. Ce qui était étonnant, à propos d'Inabi, c'était qu'il semblait prendre un réel plaisir à torturer les prisonniers du clan. Qu'ils soient humains ou .. autre chose et il écrivait les récits de ses séances avec minutie et beaucoup de détails. Certains passages étaient d'ailleurs lus à l'heure du diner, à Izuna et ses généraux et il n'était pas rare que le chef de clan en rie de bon coeur.

Mais Midori, qui n'avait jamais vraiment écouté tout ça, tenta de se remettre les idées en place pour chercher une issue de secours. Il y avait bien plusieurs passages censés remonter à la surface mais si elle était affaiblie, si les tortures s'éternisaient, peut être n'y survivrait-elle pas.

D'un geste presque cérémonieux, Inabi ouvrit un gros livre sur un plan incliné, ce qui l'aiderait sûrement à écrire, et s'approcha d'elle avec une petite bouteille de verre et un couteau rouillé qu'il enfonça avec force à l'intérieur de sa cuisse droite.

Le hurlement de douleur que la jeune fit trembler les murs du château et plusieurs personnes se demandèrent vaguement s'il était seulement possible que ça arrive mais le silence reprit rapidement sa place ou plutôt, ce calme caractéristique quand Izuna choisissait avec soin son prochain partenaire, excité à l'idée d'enfin pouvoir se débarrasser de la bâtarde.

D'une main brusque, Inabi accola la fiole à la cuisse de la jeune femme pour en récolter le sang qui coulait avant de l'installer sur sa table et y tremper une plume ancienne.

_- Midori Uchiha_, lit-il tout en écrivant. _Promise à mes traitements depuis sa naissance, tout comme le reste de sa famille. Le Saigneur Izuna m'avait assuré qu'un jour, son heure viendrait et la voici, attachée comme la chienne qu'elle est, soumise au traitement que je pourrais lui infliger. Sa peau douce, remarquable et représentante de son impureté attend déjà que je m'en occupe. Et j'y prendrais tellement de plaisir que ses hurlements resteront gravés dans les mémoires._

Après un sourire narquois, le bourreau reposa sa plume avec soin, tandis que Midori haletait, tentant d'ignorer sa tête qui lui tournait, ainsi que le liquide chaud qui coulait le long de sa cuisse. Impuissante devant ce qui allait se passer, la jeune femme fut secouée d'un sanglot important et ne vit pas qu'Inabi s'approchait déjà de la cheminée, d'où il extirpa une tige en fer rougeoyant dont l'extrémité représentait le symbole des Uchiha, l'éventail stylisé.

Bien sûr, le clan était particulièrement fier de ce symbole. À l'origine, il était même traditionnel que chaque enfant soit marqué, pour indiquer sa pureté et son appartenance au clan mais à présent, il ne restait qu'un Uchiha en vie qui pouvait se targuer d'avoir reçu cette marque avec honneur. Les autres marqués, eux, étaient déjà morts ou croupissaient dans une des cellules du Château. Pour faire simple, ceux qui étaient maintenant marqués portaient la honte d'avoir été torturé par Inabi, et devenaient des esclaves du clan. Et quiconque les croisait en dehors du château, en train de s'évader, avait le droit et le devoir d'abattre le fuyard.

- Alors, Midori, sourit Inabi en s'approchant, je t'explique ce que nous allons faire, tous les deux. D'abord, nous allons cautériser cette vilaine blessure, parce que je ne veux pas que tu te vides de ton sang tout de suite. Et puis, après, je vais te marquer et tu m'indiqueras où tu veux la marque. Au moins, comme ça, tu pourras dire que tu fais partie des Uchiha.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse enregistrer ce qu'il venait de dire, la tête lui tournant, Midori se mordit la lèvre inférieur pour éviter de crier à nouveau tandis que son tourmenteur appliquait le fer sur la plaie à sa cuisse, stoppant ainsi l'hémorragie et il releva les yeux vers elle, attendant patiemment qu'elle choisisse une partie de son corps.

- Plus vite ! Pressa-t-il. Le fer refroidit !

Remarquant qu'elle était trop choquée pour parler, il retourna auprès de la cheminée afin de réchauffer son instrument et en profita ensuite pour arracher les vêtements de la jeune femme en lui faisant remarquer qu'elle n'en aurait plus besoin.

Pendant ce temps, Midori tentait d'imaginer sur quelle partie de son corps le marquage serait le moins douloureux. Quelque chose de charnu, peut être, comme ses fesses, ou ses cuisses mais il y avait peu de chances pour qu'Inabi accepte, étant donné que ces parties étaient plus difficiles d'accès, vue sa position.

- Oh ! Je sais ! Sourit le tortionnaire alors que Midori sursautait. Tu as toujours les cicatrices, n'est ce pas ?

La question était purement rhétorique mais la jeune femme gémit de peur en comprenant de quoi il voulait parler. Oui, elle les avait toujours, et jamais elle ne pourrait l'oublier.

D'une main assurée, Inabi tira sur un levier, près de son bureau et celui ci déclencha un mécanisme. Les menottes de Midori se déboitèrent du X, la croix de métal s'écarta de plusieurs mètres pour aller se positionner contre un mur, laissant ainsi le champ libre au tortionnaire, et alors que Midori pensait qu'elle allait tomber, ses forces l'abandonnant peu à peu, des chaines descendirent du plafond et Inabi y accrocha la jeune femme via des cadenas solides.

Fondamentalement, sa position n'avait pas changé mais Midori se sentait plus exposée encore. Contre le X en métal, elle avait pu reposer son dos, pour tenter de garder un peu de forces mais là, seules les chaines la maintenaient debout et ses épaules, ses hanches, son corps entier étaient étirés d'une manière très inconfortable.

Sifflotant un air léger, Inabi sortit son fer du brasier de la cheminée, contourna Midori avec lenteur et s'extasia presque sur les deux cicatrices au niveau des omoplates de la jeune femme. Oh, il connaissait, ces cicatrices, pour une raison simple. Il était celui qui les lui avait infligées.

- Tu n'étais qu'une enfant, sourit-il en frôlant sa peau éreintée du bout des doigts. Je m'en souviens parfaitement. Ton père avait voulu le cacher mais ces ailes immondes sont apparues. Le signe de ta bâtardise.

Les paupières closes, Midori tenta de se débattre mais c'était inutile. La douleur revenait, peu à peu, comme ses souvenirs et c'était peut être la pire des tortures. Le jour où elle avait perdu ce qui comptait le plus pour elle.

- Tu sais ce qu'Izuna a fait des plumes ? Demanda Inabi, narquois. Il en a fait un oreiller ! Et il dort dessus tous les soirs !  
- S-stop .. supplia Midori.  
- Rien de tel que des plumes d'ange pour dormir, m'a-t-il dit. Et bientôt, nous aurons tous ce privilège ..

Avant que la jeune femme ne puisse ajouter quoique ce soit, Inabi appliqua le fer entre les cicatrices dans son dos et appuya de toutes ses forces sur le fer pour que le marquage soit brut, violent, indélébile.

Midori aurait voulu hurler, pour évacuer la douleur, les souvenirs mais elle n'en avait plus la force. Ce courage qui l'avait accompagnée depuis ce jour terrible où elle avait perdu ses ailes venaient de l'abandonner, et ainsi, sa volonté de se battre. Elle n'était plus qu'un être sans âme, sans but alors que précédemment, elle aurait aimé être reconnue par les siens, appréciée, même si parfois, elle les dénigrait.

À présent, elle n'était plus rien.

Son sang coula lentement le long de sa colonne vertébrale et un hoquet la secoua tandis qu'Inabi observait son œuvre avec fierté. Jamais il n'avait vu quelque chose d'aussi beau, mais il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qui allait suivre. Personne n'aurait pu s'y attendre.

Au niveau de ses cicatrices, la peau de Midori commença par se tendre, comme si une aiguille appuyait dessus pour la traverser, puis elle se déchira, déclenchant ainsi une pluie de sang sur le bourreau qui s'écarta vivement en voyant deux ailes sombres s'étendre devant lui. Les ailes d'un démon, assurément, et personne au Château n'avait un jour pensé que Midori puisse les développer. Elle n'était qu'une bâtarde et n'était pas digne d'un tel cadeau.

Ces ailes là ne possédaient pas de plumes. Larges, d'une envergure impressionnante, on pouvait facilement les comparer à celles d'une chauve-souris. Agrémentées d'une griffe acérée à leur extrémité, il était facile, pour les habitués, de les utiliser comme des armes mortelles.

Indépendamment de la volonté de Mirodi, ces ailes battirent les alentours, comme si elles cherchaient à libérer sa propriétaire de cette situation désespérée mais cela n'eut qu'un effet, celui de mettre un bazar pas possible dans toute la pièce, à cause des puissantes rafales de vent qu'elles provoquaient.

Et, pour la maitriser sur le champ, Inabi se dirigea vers une armoire en fer, sur le côté, en sortit une seringue qu'il planta dans la fesses droite de Midori pour lui injecter ce qu'elle contenait. Immédiatement, les ailes furent réduites en un tas de cendres ardentes, consumant lentement ce sur quoi elles s'étaient dissipées mais Inabi se hâta de débarrasser les instruments les plus sensibles.

- Et bien, sourit-il en reprenant son calme, tu es pleine de surprise, tu le sais, ça ?

Peu consciente de ce qui venait de se passer, Midori soupira lentement, les paupières lourdes en laissant son corps s'affaisser un peu plus tandis que, de son côté, le bourreau se pressait d'écrire son récit avec un amusement non feint.

- Le sérum t'empêchera de les utiliser pendant plusieurs heures, indiqua-t-il. En attendant, nous allons nous amuser un peu.

Sans perdre son sourire, alors que Midori tentait de reprendre son souffle, l'esprit embrumé, Inabi s'approcha d'elle avec un fouet, se plaça derrière elle pour commencer à la frapper sans retenir ses forces. Et il était de notoriété publique que les Uchiha possédaient une puissance de frappe supérieur aux humains.

Midori comprenait. Dans un sens, elle s'était attendue à ce traitement toute sa vie et savait que la moindre erreur, même si ça n'était pas de sa faute, entrainerait ce genre de comportement. Izuna l'avait haïe, sans raison, d'aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvienne. D'abord comme les autres, quand elle avait développé ses premières ailes, signe qu'elle n'était pas une Uchiha. Pas totalement, du moins. Puis, de plus en plus sans vraiment de raison. Plus elle tentait de se faire petite, de ne pas se faire remarquer et plus Izuna la traitait comme une ennemie.

Mais, tant que Madara avait été au pouvoir, il n'était rien arrivé à la jeune femme. Madara avait été un chef de clan puissant, terrifiant, parfois mais juste dans ses actes et malgré ce qu'elle fut, il ne la dénigra jamais. Il ne l'abaissa jamais au rang d'animal comme ça avait parfois été le cas et même s'il n'avait jamais été particulièrement gentil avec elle, un jour, il lui avait adressé un sourire.

Midori n'oublierait jamais ce jour là. Elle venait d'atteindre sa majorité. Contrairement aux humains, celle ci arrivait quand un Uchiha atteignait l'âge de vingt-cinq ans et, en général, une petite fête était organisée pour marquer l'événement. Mais Midori n'avait pas eu le droit à la sienne, était restée seule dans sa chambre à relire l'Histoire du clan. Mais alors qu'elle ne s'y attendait plus, Madara était venu toquer à sa porte et l'avait regardée un long moment avant de lui souhaiter un bon anniversaire. Jamais Midori n'aurait imaginé que son chef de clan lui ferait cet honneur, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre, Madara lui avait souri et s'était détourné pour retourner à ses occupations.

À présent, cependant, Midori approchait les trente-cinq ans, même si elle gardait les même traits qu'à ses vingt-cinq ans et, dans un sens, il était agréable de penser qu'elle ne vieillirait jamais. Que le temps n'aurait jamais d'emprise sur son corps et qu'elle n'aurait jamais ces rides immondes que les humains développaient quand ils prenaient de l'âge.

Mais elle garderait des cicatrices de ce jour où Inabi s'amusa à la battre. Si elle n'en mourrait pas, du moins, et rien était moins sûr.

_- Elle ne gémit pas sous les coups mais je vois parfaitement son regard s'éteindre, peu à peu. Et sa peau qui se déchire sous mon fouet est un spectacle formidable. Savoir que je fais couler le sang d'une bâtarde aussi facilement, sans qu'elle ne se débatte me donne envie de faire durer la scène et je laisse l'honneur au Saigneur Izuna de s'amuser avec elle avant de l'achever. Elle ne mérite pas mieux, _racontait-il.

Suivant ses mots, Inabi s'assura que Mirodi était bien attachée avant de trottiner en direction de la sortie alors que la jeune femme essayait de rassembler ses esprits.

Se plonger dans des souvenirs agréables l'avait aidée à ignorer la douleur et l'humiliation mais elle savait qu'avec Izuna, ça serait une autre paire de manche. Celui ci était d'un sadisme sans retenue et l'exprimait tellement facilement qu'il pouvait en être terrifiant. Au moins autant qu'Inabi.

Un froid se répandit autour de Midori quand elle sentit qu'Izuna arrivait, de son pas conquérant. Il avait cette aura caractéristique et Midori s'en doutait, il n'était pas du genre à retenir ses coups quand il voulait se défouler.

- I-Izuna, pitié, supplia-t-elle.

Mais ces deux mots ne déclenchèrent qu'un sourire à son vis à vis. Il s'approcha d'elle avec lenteur, aboya à Inabi d'écrire avec détails tout ce qu'il allait faire et regarda un instant autour de lui.

- Tu me demandes pitié ? Réellement, Midori ? Soupira Izuna en attrapant une pince. Tu crois vraiment que j'aurais pitié de la bâtarde que tu es … ? J'attends d'en finir avec toi depuis tellement d'années, tu sais, mais j'ai fait une promesse, il y a longtemps et je ne pouvais la briser ..

D'un geste violent, il lui heurta la mâchoire avec la prince et Midori sentit immédiatement son sang jaillir dans sa bouche.

- Mais tu as échoué, souffla-t-il. Tu n'as pas été à la hauteur de ce qu'on attendait de toi. Du coup, maintenant, je peux enfin me débarrasser de toi ..

Avant qu'elle ne puisse comprendre ce qu'il faisait, Izuna attrapa une de ses mains grâce à sa grosse pince et brisa plusieurs de ses os comme ça. Les craquements résonnèrent légèrement dans la pièce, et Midori sentit ses muscles se contracter sous la douleur.

Inconsciemment, ce bruit lui rappela le moment où Inabi lui avait arraché ses ailes. Ses ailes d'ange, au plumage blanc immaculé. Elle se souvenait qu'Inabi lui avait injecté un sérum afin de les faire apparaître avant de les bloquer avec plusieurs étaux, les déboiter, les arracher. Les quatre os qui reliaient ses ailes à son dos avaient ensuite était brisés alors qu'il les extirpait de ses chairs.

Sa seconde main fut brisée de la même façon et tandis que Midori se demandait quand son corps allait lâcher prise, rien arriva et en rouvrant les yeux, elle remarqua qu'Izuna changeait déjà d'instrument. Que cherchait-il, exactement ? Une pointe, peut être, qu'il s'amuserait à enfoncer dans son corps? Un des tasers qui lui enverrait des décharges électriques importantes ? Des poisons, qui ralentirait le fonctionnement de son organisme jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus respirer ?

Sans ciller, cependant, Izuna attrapa une hache aux fil fin et aiguisé, s'approcha de Mirodi en testant le tranchant de l'arme et esquissa un geste pour l'abattre sur le ventre de la jeune femme sans pour autant la toucher.

Mais au moins, il avait enfin obtenu ce qu'il attendait. Un cri de peur, accompagné de tremblements violents tandis que Midori tentait d'arracher ses entraves, ne réussissant qu'à se blesser les poignets et les chevilles à cause des fers. Il n'avait voulu que ça, depuis le début. L'entendre hurler alors qu'elle penserait qu'elle allait y passer, voir la peur la décomposer.

Finalement, pour continuer son oeuvre, il s'empara d'un martinet tout simple et la regarda un instant en faisant tournoyer son arme entre ses doigts.

- Maintenant que je te vois dans cette tenue, murmura-t-il en la regardant de haut en bas, je comprends mieux certaines choses. Tu es bonne, pour ce que tu es et si tu ne me dégoûtais pas, je t'aurais baisée, ici et maintenant. Mais ...

D'un air nonchalant, l'homme passa plusieurs fois les doigts entre les lanières de cuir noué de son arme, avant d'indiquer à Inabi d'utiliser le seau d'eau posé non loin. Rapidement, le bourreau s'exécuta et attrapa le seau pour le vider sur Midori. Le liquide était glacé et mordit sa peau avec violence alors que la jeune femme tentait de se recroqueviller sur elle même. Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse se préparer, elle les sentit. Les lamelles de cuir claquant contre sa peau humide, déjà rougie par le sang qu'elle avait perdu. Sur son dos, ses fesses, ses cuisses, son ventre, et même son visage. Et plus elle hurlait, supportant de moins en moins la douleur, l'humiliation, la situation, plus Izuna était violent et y mettait des forces jusqu'à ce que finalement, il se lasse de cette occupation.

D'un geste de la main, il ordonna à Inabi de détacher leur prisonnière et, en évitant de la toucher directement pour ne pas se salir, Izuna plaqua Midori sur le bureau, violemment. Comprenant ce qui allait suivre, la jeune femme tenta de se défendre, en vain et Inabi, suivant les ordres de son supérieur, agrippa les épaules de Midori pour la maintenir sur le bureau tandis qu'Izuna lui donnait un nouveau coup sur les fesses, l'intimant au silence.

- Débats toi, fais moi ce plaisir, Midori, cracha-t-il. Tu n'en auras que plus mal ..

Avec lenteur, Izuna choisit avec soin l'instrument qu'il allait utiliser pour cette prochaine scène et se dirigea vers le mur où étaient accrochés tous les outils de torture pour attraper un sabre qui servait habituellement à achever les prisonniers. En se rapprochant de la jeune femme, il dégaina l'arme, pour en poser la pointe sur la nuque de Midori et celle ci pria tous les dieux qu'elle connaissait pour qu'il l'achève sur l'instant. Mais Izuna éclata de rire, d'un air de fou, balança l'arme sur le coté et la pénétra avec l'extrémité du fourreau de l'arme d'un geste brutal.

Le cri qu'elle lâcha glaça le sang d'Inabi dans ses veines. Il adorait peut être torturer les prisonniers des Uchiha, y prenait un plaisir malsain mais ça, c'était toute autre chose. Izuna ne mesurait aucun de ses gestes, enfonçant à un rythme irrégulier le plus de longueur qu'il pouvait dans la matrice de la jeune femme. Ca n'était plus de la torture, mais de la cruauté, tout simplement. Et Midori pleurait, toutes les larmes de son corps. Pas parce qu'elle avait mal, ni parce qu'Izuna était en train de la violer, même indirectement, mais parce qu'elle n'avait jamais pensé qu'ils iraient jusque là avec elle.

Voulant intensifier le geste, Izuna se pencha un peu au dessus de Midori pour lui agripper la nuque d'une main implacable et enfonça le fourreau encore plus loin en elle, déclenchant une cascade de sang sur les cuisses de la jeune femme, jusqu'à ce qu'elle perde connaissance.

Déçu, comme un enfant qui n'aurait pas eu le jouet qu'il avait demandé, Izuna envoya son arme sur le côté.

- Mets la en cellule, ordonna-t-il au bourreau, et préviens moi quand elle reprendra connaissance.  
- Bien, mon Saigneur.  
- Et fais en sorte qu'elle ne crève pas avant, compris ?

Inabi acquiesça en s'inclinant devant son chef de clan et Izuna sortit de la cave, visiblement insatisfait.

Sans attendre, le bourreau lâcha le corps de Midori, qui tomba de manière flasque sur le sol de pierre et en l'attrapant par la tignasse, il la traina jusqu'à une des cellules dans la pièce voisine où deux corps étaient en pleine décomposition. L'odeur était d'ailleurs tellement forte que Midori reprit connaissance sur le champ mais, incapable de bouger et paralysée par la douleur, il fut impossible pour Inabi de remarquer ce fait. Et puis, si elle retrouvait un peu de forces, l'amusement d'Izuna augmenterait et ça lui promettait sûrement une belle récompense.

Après avoir enfermé la prisonnière dans sa cellule, le bourreau repartit en sifflant un air léger et Midori entrouvrit lentement les paupières pour regarder autour d'elle. Un corps était juste à côté de sa tête, et elle le reconnut comme étant un humain qui avait été fait prisonnier deux semaines auparavant par une des patrouilles alors qu'il tentait de réunir des partisans pour la résistance.

Tentant de se retenir de vomir, la jeune femme se blottit sur elle même, pour poser le front contre ses genoux et attendre que le temps passe. Que pouvait-elle faire d'autre ? Jamais elle ne pourrait sortir de cet endroit et il y avait peu de chance pour qu'elle passe la nuit. Son corps meurtri n'avait jamais paru en aussi mauvais état, même quand plusieurs Uchiha l'avaient tabassée sans raison et qu'elle avait passé trois jours au lit à tenter de s'en remettre.

Ce qui la surprenait le plus, dans tout ça, était ses ailes d'Uchiha. Elles s'étaient manifestées pour la première fois de sa vie alors qu'elle avait toujours pensé qu'elle n'en avait pas hérité mais il était difficile de comprendre pourquoi maintenant, alors qu'elle était enfermée. Plusieurs situations beaucoup moins incertaines auraient été plus faciles à gérer si elles avaient fait leur apparition plus tôt mais alors qu'elle était là, désespéré, voilà qu'elles apparaissaient.

Peut être était-ce parce qu'elle n'avait plus aucun autre espoir. Ses ailes pourraient-elles la sauver ? Ou au moins l'éloigner de cet enfer ?

Pendant trois heures, elle tenta de monter un plan mais il n'y avait rien à faire, pour elle. Son coeur ne se remettrait jamais d'un traitement pareil. Mais au moment où elle allait fermer les yeux une dernière fois, pour ne plus jamais les rouvrir, une aura réconfortante l'entoura avec douceur et une main douce caressa sa joue.

- Pardonne moi, Midori, murmura une voix tendre.

Une cape épaisse fut posée sur son corps blessé et une aiguille s'enfonça dans sa carotide. Elle sentit un liquide prendre possession de ses veines mais avant qu'elle ne puisse se redresser, ses mains brisées contre son ventre, la présence avait disparue et il ne restait plus rien à voir. Seul son compagnon de chambre était encore visible et Mirodi soupira longuement en fermant les yeux.

Quoique cet inconnu puisse lui avoir injecté, ça semblait lui redonner quelques forces. Au moins assez pour qu'elle puisse se lever, enfiler avec précautions la cape pour cacher sa nudité et ses ailes se déployèrent. Contrairement à leur première manifestation, c'était beaucoup moins douloureux, plus naturel, dans un sens. Et maintenant qu'elle avait l'esprit clair, libérée de toute cette souffrance, la suite lui paraissait évidente.

Grâce aux griffes de ses ailes puissantes, Midori agrippa les deux barreaux de la meurtrière qui aérait la cellule, les arracha avec force mais elle hésita. Son sang bouillonnait dans ses veines alors qu'elle se retenait d'aller retrouver Izuna pour le tuer, violemment. Ses instincts les plus primaires tentaient de prendre le dessus, dans son esprit mais elle les repoussa en secouant la tête. Et au moment où la porte de la pièce s'ouvrait à la volée sur un Inabi ébahi qu'elle puisse se tenir sur ses pieds, Midori se précipita dans l'ouverture qu'elle avait crée, s'aidant de ses ailes pour se donner une impulsion assez importante et s'envola au dessus des banlieues de Konoha.

Naturellement, et instinctivement, ses ailes la portaient au dessus de la ville, suivant les courants d'air favorables et elles la dirigèrent vers la Séparation. Peut être, se disait-elle, pourrait-elle se cacher la bas, passer la Séparation et trouver un trou de souris où elle pourrait se soigner, d'abord, et vivre si personne ne venait l'embêter.

D'un coup d'ailes, elle prit de l'altitude, jusqu'à passer au dessus de la Séparation, mais au moment même où la grille passa sous son corps, Midori sentit ses forces faiblir. Le sérum cessait de faire effet, se dit-elle d'abord mais non, c'était toute autre chose. Une alarme se déclencha, le même genre que celle des contrebandiers, et un coup de feu résonna autour d'elle. Sa vision était troublée par une lumière intense, contrastant avec l'obscurité habituelle qui régnait au Sud de la Séparation, et elle ne put éviter le filet lesté qui vint la paralyser, et elle tomba lourdement sur un sol aux pavés droits et propres.

La dernière chose qu'elle vit, avant de perdre connaissance, fut le visage étonné de la petite Sakae.


	2. Chapter 2

Voila, on est jeudi et j'espère que l'attente n'a pas été trop longue ^^

**Xim** : Ah ! Tu vois comment je m'occupe trop de mes lecteurs ? x) Haha, je crois que les UA sont sous-estimés mais bon. Du moment que tu aimes, c'est ce qui compte ^^ Oui, Izuna ne fait pas dans la dentelle ! Mais c'est l'histoire comme ca :) J'espère que la suite te plaira =)

**Mitfyx** : Fais pas genre toi :x Petite nature, va !

**Momo0302** : Ah, te revoilà ! Ta coloc n'est plus là non plus ? :( Oui, c'est original, et crois moi, tu n'aimeras pas plus Izuna plus tard :x

**Angel** : Haha :p T'imagines, un western !? Avec Hashirama en sheriff et Madara en hors la loi qui vient kidnapper la plus belle fille du village ! Avec des courses poursuites à cheval et tout ! xD Il fallait au moins un début de ce genre mais les prochains chapitres sont plus calmes (Surtout parce qu'Izuna ne sera pas là xD) Publi les jeudi, oui ! (Si j'oublie pas xD) Et la school fic suivra .. Peut être .. Je sais pas encore ^^

**Mathilde-chan** : J'espère que ça te plaira ^^

**KuroNeko** : T'inquiète, ca sera plus calme maintenant ^^ jiazrhapph ? ^^

* * *

Midori n'avait jamais aussi bien dormi de sa vie. Ou en tous cas, c'est l'impression qu'elle eut quand elle ouvrit les yeux, trois jours plus tard. Sous son corps se trouvait un matelas épais, cotonneux, doux et confortable. Divin, pour ainsi dire et même la couverture sur son corps était d'une qualité incroyable.

Le mur, face à elle, était d'un blanc cassé, pas spécialement beau mais ce qui l'inquiétait le plus était bien les ombres en formes de barreaux qui s'y portaient et Midori, effrayée, se redressa vivement en faisant volte face.

Une cellule. Une cellule beaucoup plus confortable que la précédente mais une cellule quand même. Celle ci était assez large pour qu'un lit y soit installé, ou une couchette, mais vu son confort, il était clair qu'ils n'avaient pas souvent de prisonniers, dans le coin. Ou des prisonniers sympa, pas trop violents.

Derrière les barreaux, il n'y avait rien de spécial. Seulement une petite caméra de surveillance pointée en sa direction et soudainement consciente qu'on l'observait sûrement, Midori baissa les yeux et soupira se soulagement en remarquant qu'elle avait été habillée d'une tunique blanche accompagnée d'un pantalon en toile. Une paire de geta attendait sagement à côté de la couchette et elle les enfila lentement seulement pour se rendre compte que son corps ne semblait plus du tout douloureux.

Sans attendre, elle regarda ses mains avec intensité, bougea ses doigts avec fluidité avant de glisser une main dans son dos seulement pour s'apercevoir qu'elle n'avait plus aucune des plaies qu'Izuna lui avait infligées. Seule la marque restait mais elle avait cicatrisé et Midori savait qu'il y avait peu de chances que ça soit naturel.

Prudente, la jeune femme se leva lentement pour s'approcher des barreaux, y posa les mains avec précautions, au cas où ils seraient électrifiés, comme les Uchiha faisaient, parfois et regarda à gauche, puis à droite. Un couloir s'étendait sur plusieurs mètres, de chaque côté de sa cellule. D'autres cachots s'alignaient de part et d'autre mais ils semblaient tous vides, les portes étaient ouvertes.

Déçue du peu de renseignements, Midori allait faire en sorte d'utiliser ses ailes pour arracher la caméra de surveillance, le temps de trouver une façon de s'échapper mais elle sursauta violemment en entendant une porte s'ouvrir et se précipita au fond de sa cellule, le coeur battant à toute allure.

La torture chez les Uchiha avait été insupportable, déjà, elle ne voulait pas revivre ça.

Sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive, les ailes ses déployèrent, prenant tout l'espace dans la cellule qu'elle trouva soudainement minuscule et serra les poings en voyant une silhouette se placer face à elle, dans une attitude sereine. Mais quand elle releva les yeux vers l'homme qui se tenait devant elle, Midori se sentit étrangement calme.

- Je m'appelle Hashirama Senju, dit-il d'une voix douce. J'ai soigné tes blessures avec l'aide de mon frère et je suis à la tête du clan Senju. Je sais que nous sommes ennemis mais j'aimerais savoir pourquoi tu as franchi la Séparation. Aucun mal ne te sera fait, que tu coopères ou non.

Effrayée par l'air gentillet de l'homme qui lui faisait face, Midori détourna la tête, les lèvres closes mais, bien décidée à faire comprendre à ce Senju là qu'elle n'allait pas se laisser faire aussi facilement, elle utilisa ses ailes pour tenter de lui faire peur, griffant les barreaux de ses griffes acérées.

Comprenant qu'elle ne parlerait pas tout de suite, Hashirama lui adressa un léger sourire avant de repartir d'où il venait et quand elle fut de nouveau seule, Midori s'allongea sur la couchette, laissant ses ailes déployées pour profiter de la sensation agréable qu'elles lui procuraient.

Alors, c'était à ça que ressemblait un ange ? Les légendes à leur propos, que les Uchiha se passaient de génération en génération les avaient toujours décrit comme des créatures horribles, aux dents pointues, à l'air mauvais et capable du pire pour attaquer les Uchiha. D'ailleurs, Midori se souvenait clairement d'un passage qui disait que les Senju n'avaient pas d'âme.

Après tout, et surtout depuis l'érection de la Séparation, la guerre faisait toujours rage mais d'une manière plus froide, plus impersonnelle. Les légendes racontaient qu'au début, les deux clans s'entre-tuaient sur des champs de bataille boueux, qu'ils n'avaient aucune pitié, que le sang versé avait donné sa couleur à la Lune pendant ses éclipses. Et de tous les Uchiha vivants, aucun ne pouvait affirmer avoir vu un ange, un Senju, de ses propres yeux, ou très peu.

Mais la guerre avait continué. Parfois, une escouade partait pour attaquer l'autre côté de la Séparation, dans une mission suicide et on n'en entendait plus jamais parler. Il y avait aussi des rumeurs qui disaient que Madara Uchiha lui même avait franchi la barrière pour tuer de sa main le chef de clan Senju, cet .. Hashirama, sûrement, mais il en était revenu en disant que la guerre était terminée.

Et dire que les Uchiha avaient été confus par le comportement de leur chef de clan était un euphémisme. Ils l'avaient pris pour un fou.

Mais Midori devait se rendre à l'évidence au moins pour une chose. Si l'homme avait dit vrai, c'était lui qui l'avait soignée et elle n'avait jamais senti son corps être aussi sain, si bien qu'elle se demandait vaguement si Izuna lui avait vraiment fait autant de mal. Était-ce seulement possible de pouvoir être réparée aussi facilement ?

En entendant des pas s'approcher, la jeune femme serra ses bras autour de son ventre, pensant que son bourreau arrivait. Quoiqu'Hashirama ait pu lui dire, elle n'y croyait pas. La torture était utilisée par tout le monde, et eux ne faisaient pas exception à la règle. Peut être ne voulait-il pas faire le sale travail lui même, contrairement à Izuna qui n'avait pas hésita à la ..

En y repensant, Midori se tassa sur elle même, tremblant comme une feuille mais la personne qui arriva dans son dos ne semblait pas vouloir ouvrir sa cage. Il, ça se voyait à son ombre que c'était un homme, se baissa pour poser ce qu'il avait dans les mains près de la cellule de la jeune femme et sembla l'observer un moment tandis que Midori fermait les yeux.

L'homme était curieux. N'importe qui pouvait l'être, dans une situation pareille et jamais personne n'avait pu observer les ailes d'un démon d'aussi près, sans être attaqué. Lui qui possédait celles caractéristiques des anges était pourtant habitué à voir ces appendices apparaître dans le dos d'une personne mais celles ci étaient remarquable. Leur finesse, leur légèreté, sûrement sensible au moindre bruissement de vent. S'il n'avait pas eu peur de la réaction de la prisonnière, il les aurait touchées. Juste pour apprécier leur texture.

Puis, il remarqua les griffes à leur extrémité, qui s'étaient enfoncées dans un des murs en même temps que Midori avait serré les poings, se préparant à une attaque et il pensa qu'un autre jour serait peut être plus adapté. Quand son grand frère aurait préparé le terrain, sûrement.

Quand elle entendit l'homme faire demi tour et ses pas s'éloigner, Midori se redressa lentement, en regardant par dessus son épaule et eut l'eau à la bouche en voyant le plateau plein de bonnes choses posé près d'une petite trappe. Un bon morceau de viande, dont le fumet venait taquiner son odorat, quelques frites baignant dans de la sauce, un gobelet d'eau fraiche, des couverts, ce qui était étonnant. De vrais couverts, qui pourraient sûrement lui servir d'arme.

D'un pas lent, Midori s'approcha de la trappe pour attirer le plateau dans sa cellule et inspecta sa nourriture un long moment, assise sur sa couchette pour tenter de voir si elle était empoisonnée, si ça n'était pas un piège mais il n'y avait rien de suspect, alors elle déjeuna avec appétit, l'estomac vide jusqu'à lécher la sauce sur son assiette en plastique avant d'avaler le verre d'eau en deux longues gorgées et poser le plateau près des barreaux.

Voulant profiter de leur présence, Midori retourna ensuite s'asseoir sur sa couchette en s'entourant de ses ailes et posa le regard sur la caméra qui enregistrait sûrement chacun de ses mouvements. Et qui avait surement relevé le fait qu'elle avait gardé son couteau en main, au cas où.

Dans son esprit, c'était clair. Elle ne resterait pas longtemps en vie. Elle était en terrain ennemi, enfermée dans une cellule, à la merci de ses hôtes. Il n'y avait aucune chance pour qu'elle soit rassurée.

Et puis .. ce qu'Izuna lui avait fait. Pas les coups qu'il lui avait donnés, non. Ni ceux d'Inabi mais .. sa façon de forcer son intimité avec autant de violence, de haine. Elle ne lui avait jamais rien fait, à lui. Ne l'avait jamais dénigré, l'avait toujours respecté en chef de clan et l'admirait, d'une certaine manière. Il était charismatique, franc, effroyablement beau. Il ne doutait de rien. Elle l'avait su cruel, aussi, sans pitié envers les traitres et il était craint pour ça mais jamais il n'avait montré autant d'antipathie pour elle. D'ailleurs, habituellement, il l'ignorait, comme la majorité du clan. Tant qu'elle ne faisait pas de vague, qu'elle ne gênait pas, personne ne la faisait attention à elle. Mais il n'avait fallu qu'une erreur, dont elle n'était même pas responsable pour qu'il s'acharne sur elle.

Après un long soupire, la jeune femme ferma les yeux en remontant la couverture sur ses épaules et se laissa somnoler pour tenter de reprendre un maximum de forces au cas où elle aurait l'occasion de fuir, même si l'idée lui semblait stupide.

Quand elle se réveilla, Midori sursauta en remarquant que cet Hashirama était installé sur une chaise pliable, dans sa cellule. Elle ne l'avait pas entendu entrer, malgré son sommeil léger, ne s'était même pas réveillée alors qu'elle était plausiblement en danger, sans parler du fait qu'elle était allongée sur le lit, dans une position vulnérable et ses ailes s'étaient rétractées.

Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas poignardée dans son sommeil, c'était un mystère pour Midori mais l'air bienveillant qu'il affichait lui indiqua qu'il tenterait surement de l'amadouer, au début. Profiter de son côté le plus faible pour mieux l'achever par la suite.

- Tu acceptes que je te tienne compagnie pendant quelques temps ? Demanda-t-il simplement. J'aimerais te poser quelques questions.

Consciente que ça n'était peut être pas la meilleure chose à faire, Midori lui lança le regard le plus noir dont elle était capable avant de s'écarter au maximum de lui, tentant d'ignorer son envie de se rendre à la salle de bain.

- Bien, je comprends, sourit Hashirama d'un air paternel. Ton petit déjeuner ne devrait pas tarder, à présent, et nous le prendrons ensemble.

Comme s'il avait été entendu, des bruits de pas résonnèrent dans le couloir, dans les cellules et le même homme que la veille fit glisser un plateau dans la cellule, qu'Hashirama récupéra avec expertise et beaucoup d'équilibre. Il le posa sur la table pliante qu'il avait ramenée pour l'occasion, servit un bol de chocolat chaud à la jeune femme tandis que lui se contentait de café bien chaud et attrapa un morceau de pain ainsi qu'un couteau pour y étaler de la confiture de fraise.

- Je préfère la rhubarbe, confia-t-il avec un sourire tandis qu'il déposait les tartines faites du côté de Midori. Mais on n'en a pas beaucoup, dans la région.

Avec lenteur, Hashirama déposa les tartines près du bol de son invitée et l'invita à commencer son petit déjeuner alors qu'il prenait sa tasse pour gouter son café.

- Nous ne savions pas quels étaient tes gouts. Mais tu peux demander ce que tu veux, exposa-t-il.

Méfiante, la jeune femme se redressa sur sa couchette, la couverture autour de ses épaules et son couteau à la main sans que ça ne semble déranger son vis à vis. Il la regardait avec tellement de gentillesse qu'elle ne savait pas comment réagir. Mais après une inspection détaillée de ce qui se trouvait en face d'elle, Midori posa son arme sur ses cuisses et souleva son bol pour en avaler une gorgée avant de croquer dans une des tartines, sans lâcher Hashirama des yeux.

Lui semblait totalement détendu, malgré la situation et l'observait avec attention en tentant de déterminer ce qu'il pourrait faire pour l'aider à comprendre qu'il n'était pas l'ennemi qu'on lui avait sûrement décrit.

Ils prirent leur petit déjeuner en silence et Midori évita de finir son breuvage pour ne pas augmenter la pression qu'elle ressentait en bas du ventre mais alors qu'Hashirama rangeait leur repas sur le plateau, pour débarrasser la table plus facilement, il tendit la main vers elle, lui indiquant qu'il voulait récupérer le couteau, aussi.

- Tu n'en auras pas besoin, souffla-t-il.

Mais dans le regard de la jeune femme, il pouvait facilement lire qu'elle ne le croyait pas, et vues les blessures qu'il avait dû lui soigner, ça n'était pas étonnant. Alors, Hashirama se redressa, replia sa chaise qu'il laissa dans un coin de la cellule avec la table et fit un petit signe à la caméra. Le verrou de la porte fut enlevé dans la seconde et au moment où la porte s'ouvrait, Midori vit sa chance de fuir.

Décidée à sortir, elle se leva de sa couchette, couteau à la main mais alors qu'elle allait se jeter sur Hashirama pour le blesser, ou même le prendre en otage, celui ci la regarda par dessus son épaule en faisant apparaître ses ailes.

L'effet fut suffisant pour que Midori recule d'un pas devant une telle beauté. Ces ailes là étaient majestueuses, aux plumes d'un blanc nacré et presque aveuglant. Mais alors qu'elle était effrayée qu'il réplique, qu'il lui fasse du mal, Hashirama ne bougea pas. Il se contenta de la regarder avec beaucoup de douceur, comme s'il cherchait à lui faire comprendre que non, il n'allait pas lui faire du mal. Mais qu'elle ne sortirait pas non plus.

Sans un mot, il fit ensuite un pas en dehors de la cellule, en referma la porte tout en rétractant ses ailes et resta un instant immobile avant d'indiquer, sans la regarder :

- Ma femme va arriver pour t'accompagner dans une des salles de bain. C'est elle qui s'occupera de toi et de ton confort pendant que tu seras en cellule.

Puis, le plateau entre les mains, il s'en alla, l'air de rien.

Mais Midori ne savait plus quoi penser d'un tel comportement. Elle avait été prête à le tuer, à lui enfoncer le couteau entre les omoplates et pourtant, au moment où elle avait vu ses ailes, elle avait comprit que ça serait une très mauvaise idée de le faire. Alors qu'il était un ennemi. Bon, à présent, vu qu'elle avait fui les Uchiha, elle n'avait que des ennemis mais cet homme, Hashirama, lui avait semblé sincère, dans son dernier regard. Il ne voulait vraiment pas lui faire du mal mais si elle n'y mettait pas du sien, ils ne pourraient sûrement pas avancer.

Cependant, alors qu'elle s'était résignée à être sage, Midori remonta la couverture sur ses épaules en entendant que la personne dont Hashirama avait parlée arrivait et fronça les sourcils en voyant une femme à la chevelure rouge s'arrêter devant sa cellule. Cette femme était d'une beauté exceptionnelle et même si les Uchiha avaient une plastique en général très agréable, Midori ne pouvait pas se mentir, cette femme là était magnifique. Et elle lui inspirait confiance. Ou bien, peut être était-ce seulement le fait que ce soit une femme qui la rassurait un peu.

- Je m'appelle Mito, sourit la femme avec douceur. Comme tu peux le voir, je ne suis pas armée, et je n'ai pas de menottes à te faire mettre alors je compte sur toi pour être calme.

Avec un petit signe de la main, elle indiqua à la caméra de sécurité d'ouvrir la porte de la cellule et Midori pesa un instant le pour et le contre.

D'un côté, il serait fou qu'elle ne tente pas sa chance et tente de fuir, mais de l'autre, .. personne ne l'avait encore menacée. Au contraire, même, elle se sentait comme invitée dans cet endroit et on la traitait parfaitement. Son propre clan ne l'avait jamais aussi bien considérée.

Sans un mot, Midori se leva lentement, relâchant la couverture seulement pour frisonner légèrement et passa devant Mito qui lui indiqua de prendre la direction opposée de celle par laquelle elle était arrivée. Ainsi, elles longèrent le couloir sur plusieurs mètres, passant devant une petite dizaine de cellules jusqu'à une grille qui s'ouvrit devant elles. Mito la mena ensuite jusqu'à une salle de bain lourdement chauffée où elle les enferma et la jeune prisonnière regarda autour d'elle.

Au moins, le rideau de douche était opaque, se dit-elle, soulagée, et les toilettes se trouvaient derrière une petite cloison qui lui donnerait de l'intimité. Sur un petit banc avait été déposé des vêtements propres, ainsi que des serviettes molletonneuses qui lui donnaient déjà envie de s'enrouler dedans et ne jamais les lâcher. Et tout ce confort était loin de la salle de bain miteuse qu'elle avait dû partager avec son voisin de chambre.

Mito verrouilla la porte avant de prendre place sur le banc, patiemment et Midori s'approcha du miroir au dessus d'un lavabo pour observer son état avec attention. Malgré qu'elle avait été visiblement lavée après avoir été soignée, quelques tâches de sang persistaient sur son visage et des cernes importantes soulignaient ses yeux. Mais au moins, elle n'avait plus de traces de ce qu'Izuna lui avait fait subir.

Après un regard gêné en direction de sa surveillante, Midori commença par utiliser les toilettes avant de se cacher derrière le rideau de douche pour se déshabiller. L'eau chaude sur ses épaules la réveilla un peu plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà et elle y passa au moins une heure, à s'assurer que sa peau blanchâtre ne présenterait plus aucune trace du sang qu'Izuna avait fait coulé. Le savon qui lui avait été préparé était doux, le shampoing avait rendu ses cheveux soyeux et elle se sentait déjà un peu mieux. Comme si l'eau avait emporté avec elle ses soucis les plus importants.

Pudique, elle passa la tête sur le côté du rideau de douche pour croiser le regard de Mito mais celle ci se leva simplement pour lui donner les serviettes dans lesquelles Midori s'enroula avant de sortir de la douche et elle alla se placer sous le radiateur soufflant, emmitouflée sur elle même.

- Tu as froid ? demanda Mito avec douceur.

Frissonnant légèrement, Midori acquiesça en se détournant.

- Si tu en ressens le besoin, je peux te faire apporter des vêtements plus chauds. Mais tu ne pourras pas utiliser tes ailes ..

Ne comprenant pas de quoi son hôte pouvait bien parler, Midori fronça les sourcils en relevant les yeux et Mito lui tourna le dos pour lui montrer les deux ouvertures verticales dans sa tunique, coupée de sorte à ce que les tissus se chevauchent. Comme l'ouverture d'une taie d'oreiller, en fait. Puis, elle montra la tunique que Midori avait déchirée à cause de ses ailes.

- Nous ne savions pas si tu les pouvais les utiliser aussi facilement. Nos renseignements sur les Uchiha sont limités depuis quelques années.

Remarquant que le sujet gênait sa prisonnière, Mito se retint de lui continuer cette conversation et lui sourit.

- Je te ferais apporter des vêtements chauds, dit-elle.

Sans la lâcher des yeux, Midori hocha lentement la tête pour la remercier et enfila lentement ses nouveaux vêtements. Déjà, parce qu'elle était trop méfiante pour détourner les yeux trop longtemps, mais surtout pour faire attention à ses gestes, afin de ne pas montrer son corps. Rien que savoir qu'Hashirama, sûrement, l'avait vue nue la dérangeait terriblement.

Quand elle fut habillée, que ses cheveux furent démêles et séchés à la serviette, Mito lui adressa un sourire détendu avant de la mener vers sa cellule où elle la cloitra à nouveau et s'éloignant en la saluant.

Quelques minutes plus tard, un gardien, sûrement, apportait un pull chaud ainsi que des chaussettes et même une écharpe que Midori s'empressa de mettre, ravie d'avoir un peu plus chaud.

À vrai dire, il ne faisait pas aussi froid que pendant les hivers du côté Sud du Pays. Loin de là, même et Midori avait souvent eu plus froid que ça mais l'air était léger. Elle n'aurait pas sut l'expliquer, si on le lui avait demandé mais la raison à cela était simple. De ce côté de la Séparation, l'air était infiniment plus pur, plus sain que de l'autre côté et même si le soleil n'était pas rare, l'air gardait un fond frais. Alors que, du côté des Uchiha, l'industrie excessive et la pollution avaient crée un épais bouclier entre le ciel et la ville qui rendait l'air lourd, nauséabond et humide. Et Midori n'avait connu que ça dans sa vie, ce qui la rendait beaucoup plus sensible à l'atmosphère particulière de son nouvel environnement.

Les mains rentrées dans ses manches et les genoux remontés contre elle même, Midori posa le regard sur la caméra en se demandant combien de personnes pouvait bien observer ses mouvements. Les habitants de la cité étaient-ils seulement au courant qu'elle était là, prisonnière ? Les .. Uchiha savaient-ils qu'elle était toujours en vie, ou assumaient-ils qu'avoir traversé la Séparation l'avait tuée, comme les légendes le racontaient ?

Dérangée de se sentir épiée, la jeune femme tira la capuche de son haut sur sa tête, ferma les yeux en posant le front contre ses genoux. Cette situation ne lui plaisait vraiment pas.

Le lendemain matin, Hashirama était de nouveau dans sa cellule à son réveil. Contrairement à la veille, il avait attaché ses cheveux en une queue basse et semblait fatigué. Mais le sourire qu'il lui adressa quand elle croisa son regard était bienveillant et rassurant. La veille, elle ne l'avait pas revu, mais un gardien avait apporté ses repas et s'était assuré qu'elle n'émettrait aucune demande. Il n'avait pas semblé effrayé d'elle, ni fasciné d'une façon aussi dérangeante que l'homme qui avait observé ses ailes, le premier jour. Il l'avait traitée avec respect.

- Ah, j'étais pressée que tu te réveilles, sourit Hashirama en avalant une gorgée de thé. Je suis resté éveillé toute la nuit pour lire les vieux bouquins que nous avons sur les Uchiha.

Sans un mot, Midori s'approcha de son repas, bien décidée à le laisser parler dans le vide, une nouvelle fois, et entama son bol de céréales.

- A vrai dire, continua le Senju, je ne savais plus à quoi correspondait la marque, dans ton dos. Enfin, je sais que c'est le symbole des Uchiha, bien entendu mais .. Tu sais .. ce qu'elle veut dire. Je suppose que tu es au courant, mais c'était un acte très important et un honneur, à l'époque, de recevoir cette marque.

Méfiante, Midori hocha lentement la tête.

- Sauf que j'ai dû la soigner, parce qu'elle saignait abondamment, avoua Hashirama. Donc, tu l'as reçue que très récemment. En même temps que tes autres blessures ? Tenta-t-il, et Midori acquiesça. Je vois, souffla-t-il.  
- C-c'est … commença Midori.

Mais elle s'interrompit en voyant Hashirama relever les yeux, très intéressé de l'entendre parler et de ce qu'elle allait dire. D'abord, la jeune femme pensa s'arrêter là, parce qu'elle n'avait pas du tout envie de parler à cette personne là mais après tout, elle pouvait bien lui dire ça, au moins.

- C'est la marque .. de la honte, murmura-t-elle en se détournant. L-les prisonniers la reçoivent du bourreau e-et ils deviennent … du gibier s'ils s'échappent. N'importe qui peut les tuer. Même les humains.

Comprenant que ce sujet était particulièrement sensible, Hashirama acquiesça, visiblement dégouté par un tel comportement et força un sourire pour rassurer la jeune femme avant de lui indiquer de continuer à manger. Au moins, elle avait osé lui parler, même si elle en tremblait et c'était déjà une bonne chose. Surtout qu'elle était vraiment secouée par ce qu'elle avait vécu.

Si les Uchiha attaquaient même les siens, alors ils avaient vraiment perdu toute leur raison.

Quand Midori eut terminé son repas, Hashirama commença à remballer le plateau, perdu dans ses pensées.

- Mito m'a dit que tu t'étais bien comportée avec elle, hier, sourit-il. Pour l'instant, nous n'en attendons pas plus de toi, d'accord ? Tu ne seras pas interrogée ni torturée. Nous voulons surtout te protéger.

Voyant que Midori s'était renfermée sur elle même, Hashirama soupira longuement en se disant qu'il allait lui falloir beaucoup de patience et s'en alla d'un pas léger. Qu'elle ait parlé était une avancée non négligeable.

Mais alors que la jeune femme pensait qu'elle ne reverrait Hashirama que le lendemain, au petit déjeuner, elle fut surprise de voir un homme se présenter à elle avec une caisse dans les bras. Le regard rougeoyant de l'homme la fit se reculer légèrement mais il n'avait rien d'un Uchiha, quoiqu'au premier coup d'oeil, elle avait pensé qu'Izuna avait envoyé quelqu'un pour l'achever. Ses cheveux gris en bataille était fascinants et son air embêté manqua de la faire sourire. Il ne savait pas quoi dire, et n'avait sûrement pas voulu se retrouver là, avec elle, mais à peine eut-il regardé en direction de la caméra que la porte se déverrouilla et il entra dans la cellule avec Midori.

- Je m'appelle Tobirama, dit-il simplement. Je suis le petit frère d'Hashirama, et il m'a demandé de t'occuper un peu alors j'ai ramené des jeux de société.

Ne comprenant pas leur intérêt dans ce geste, Midori chercha un instant son couteau des yeux et l'attrapa d'une main tremblante pour menacer le nouvel arrivant mais celui ci garda ses distances, se contentant de la regarder. Et même si elle hésitait à déployer ses ailes, pour se donner un air plus intimidant, Midori finit par baisser son arme et se détourner, embrouillée.

Pourquoi ne se comportaient-ils pas normalement ? Ou comme elle en avait l'habitude ?

- Tu t'appelles comment ? Tenta le jeune homme.

Mais devant le manque de réponse de la prisonnière, il prit place sur la chaise que son frère avait occupée, un peu plus tôt et poussa la caisse vers la couchette pour que Midori choisisse elle même ce à quoi elle voulait jouer. A vrai dire, Hashirama lui avait demander de tester les capacités militaires de leur prisonnières et ce genre de jeux étaient idéaux pour cela. Si elle appliquait ses compétences stratégiques à des jeux simples, il le verrait tout de suite et ça lui permettrait d'en apprendre un peu plus sur elle. Cependant, la jeune femme ne bougea pas, beaucoup trop mal à l'aise pour ça. Le regard de Tobirama sur elle lui donnait envie de disparaître.

- J'ai trouvé tes ailes très belles, tu sais .. ?

Surprise par la remarque, la jeune femme releva les yeux avant de se racler la gorge, gênée et murmurer, peu sûre d'elle :

- J-je peux les sortir .. ?  
- Bien sûr, tant que tu ne m'attaques pas, sourit Tobirama.

Sans oser le regarder, Midori enleva son sweat qui l'avait réchauffée jusqu'ici et déploya ses ailes autour d'elle, utilisant tout l'espace de la cellule pour les étirer lentement. Pendant un instant, elles restèrent engourdies d'avoir été renfermée pendant autant d'heures, comme une jambe qu'on n'aurait pas bougée et qui fourmillerait mais elle finit tout de même par trouver une position assise confortable, ses appendices nouveaux pour elle repliés dans son dos avec grâce.

- Tu veux voir les miennes ? Demanda le jeune homme, malicieux.

Midori acquiesça, en se demandant si son plumage serait aussi majestueux que celui d'Hashirama et Tobirama fit apparaître ses ailes aux plumes grises. Mais les nuances qu'elles présentaient rendaient le tout agréable à l'oeil, et pour le moins différent.

En effet, Midori savait que ses plumes à elle avaient été blanches. D'un blanc pur, immaculé puis taché de son propre sang. Et à présent, celles qui étaient repliés dans son dos étaient noires, au niveau de leurs articulations et tendaient vers un gris ambré à ses extrémités.

Visiblement embêté par une plume en particulier, qui semblait cassée, Tobirama la décrocha en faisant une petite grimace, se disant que de toutes façons, elle repousserait et en remarquant que la prisonnière était intriguée par se geste, il lui tendit la plume en disant :

- Dans deux jours, j'en aurais une nouvelle à la place. Les plumes cassées sont .. désagréables.

Faisant tourner la plume entre ses doigts, Midori acquiesça lentement et l'observa d'un peu plus prêt.

- Tu n'as pas envie de jouer ? Tenta-t-il en regardant la caisse au sol.

Après avoir déposé la plume sur la table, Midori secoua la tête de gauche à droite et souffla :

- Je préfère .. lire.  
- Je peux te ramener quelques bouquins de la bibliothèque de Konoha, si tu veux, affirma-t-il. Mais seulement en échange du couteau.

Tendue par la déclaration, et ses ailes frémissant dans son dos, Midori posa le regard sur son instrument, qui se trouvait à côté d'elle et Tobirama ajouta :

- Tes .. griffes sont bien plus mortelles qu'un couteau de si mauvaise qualité, tu peux en être certaine.

Méfiante, Midori regarda un instant ses ailes, se demandant vaguement si elles étaient aussi puissantes. Plusieurs Uchiha, au fil du temps, les avaient sorties pour se vanter, ou pendant leurs orgies en disant que les sensations étaient décuplées comme ça mais jamais elle n'avait vu un membre de son clan les utiliser pour les patrouilles.

En entendant Tobirama se lever, la jeune femme sursauta en le dévisageant mais il s'approcha d'un air serein, posa doucement les doigts sur son aile droite et la caressa assez lentement pour qu'elle ne prenne pas peur. Immédiatement, Midori sentit ses appendices frémir sous la caresse, un frisson remonter le long de son dos pour se perdre dans sa nuque et Tobirama se griffa volontairement.

L'effet fut rapide et son sang perla dans sa paume sous le regard à la fois surpris et gêné de de la jeune femme.

- Tu vois ? Murmura-t-il. Bien plus efficace qu'un couteau.

Sans ciller, il posa sa main intacte sur l'autre et un halo vert l'entoura un instant avant qu'il montre une paume totalement soignée, quoique le sang était resté sur sa peau. Et il tendit la main à la jeune femme, attendant qu'elle lui donne le couteau.

Comprenant où il avait voulu en venir, la jeune femme lui donna son arme en se détournant et Tobirama déposa le couteau dans sa caisse en lui disant qu'il allait voir ce qu'il pouvait lui rapporter de la bibliothèque. Et quelques minutes plus tard, il lui rapporta cinq gros romans mais la laissa seule, en se disant qu'elle préférait sûrement lire tranquillement.

Mais même si le livre lui paraissait vraiment intéressant, Midori n'arrivait pas à se concentrer dessus. Déjà, parce qu'elle se sentait observée, via la caméra de surveillance mais par dessus tout parce qu'elle repensait au comportement de ses hôtes. Et elle arrivait à se dire qu'elle s'était peut être trompée en pensant qu'ils allaient lui faire du mal. Tobirama était même allé jusqu'à se blesser lui même pour lui prouver qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'arme pour se défendre, et il n'avait pas non plus gêné d'être dans la même cellule qu'elle, malgré ce fait.

Hashirama, lui, semblait très paternel et patient avec elle, comme s'il cherchait réellement à la mettre en confiance. Bien sûr, Midori ne pouvait pas se l'avouer directement, pendant toute sa vie, on lui avait appris à haïr les Senju mais maintenant qu'elle en avait rencontrés plusieurs, elle se rendait compte que les choses étaient surement différentes de ce qu'on avait pu lui raconter. Et personne, jusqu'ici, ne lui avait fait du mal. Mito l'accompagnait même à la salle de bain à heures fixes pour qu'elle puisse se laver, être digne dans sa détention alors qu'elle le savait, les Uchiha n'auraient jamais eu ce genre d'attentions, même envers les leurs.

Et puis, elle pensa un moment que ça pouvait être un piège. Qu'ils tentaient de l'attendrir pour qu'elle parle, qu'elle révèle ce qu'elle savait sur le clan mais il y avait peu de chances pour que ce soit le cas. Sinon, ils auraient insisté un peu plus, auraient posé des questions personnelles, lui auraient mis la pression.

Sans parler du fait qu'elle en voulait à Izuna. À Izuna, Inabi, tous les Uchiha pour l'avoir traitée de cette façon.

Ces réflexions finirent par se dissiper alors qu'elle s'allongeait sur le ventre pour lire le roman qu'elle avait entre les mains, les ailes étendues de sorte à les dégourdir, se les approprier et elle se plongea dans la lecture jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus assez de lumière dans sa cellule pour qu'elle puisse voir les caractères imprimés sur le papier.

À son réveil, Hashirama n'était pas présent, contrairement aux jours précédents, même si son petit déjeuner était en place sur la table qui était restée dans sa cellule et Midori mangea lentement, jetant des regards presque inquiets vers la caméra de surveillance. Elle qui s'était décidée à parler au chef de clan Senju, voilà qu'il ne se montrait pas. Mais en pensant que ça ne pressait pas, Midori savoura son repas, moins méfiante que précédemment et reprit son livre pour que le temps passe un peu plus rapidement.

Ça ne fut qu'à midi qu'Hashirama fit son apparition. Pour lui montrer son respect, Midori l'accueillit en se levant, même si elle gardait les bras croisés sur son ventre. Elle avait remballé ses ailes en pensant qu'elle aurait sûrement l'air moins menaçante comme ça. Hashirama remarqua immédiatement son changement de comportement et il lui sourit, avec tendresse.

Sans un mot, il pénétra dans la cellule pour prendre place sur la chaise, et Midori s'installa sur sa couchette, emmitouflée dans son pull et elle murmura :

- Vous ne me ferez pas de mal .. ?  
- Non, répondit simplement Hashirama. Je veux seulement te poser deux questions, pour commencer. Rien de compliqué.  
- J-je vous écoute.  
- Pourquoi avoir traversé la Séparation .. ?  
- Je devais fuir, affirma Midori en le regardant dans les yeux.  
- Ton clan ..  
- C-c'est mon clan qui m'a .. torturée, dit-elle en se détournant. Et c'est mon chef de clan qui tenait le bâton.  
- Rappelle moi qui est à la tête du clan, à présent .. ?

Midori tiqua sur la question, en se disant que c'était sûrement une façon détournée d'obtenir des informations mais après tout, jamais elle ne retournerait au Sud de la Séparation. Et jamais elle ne reverrait ce clan de consanguins sans cervelle.

- Izuna Uchiha, indiqua-t-elle, visiblement hargneuse.

Hashirama ne bougea pas. Pas d'un cheveux et ce fut sûrement ce qui effraya le plus Midori en cet instant. Le voir calculer, réfléchir à ce propos, comme s'il cherchait déjà un moyen de se débarrasser de cet homme était intrigant. Et terrible.

Pendant que son hôte était immobile, Midori prit tout de même quelques secondes pour le regarder plus en détails et apprécia ses cheveux bruns qui descendaient sur ses épaules. Ses yeux marrons étaient expressifs, pétillants, sauf en cet instant précis et il avait un corps sculpté par les exercices, ça se voyait. Mais son attitude était celle d'un père, d'un ami.

Cependant, elle avait du mal à se dire qu'il était frère avec Tobirama.

Après quelques secondes, Hashirama, se rendant compte qu'il était très impoli, força un sourire pour rassurer sa prisonnière et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

- Ma .. seconde question, alors .. Comment tu t'appelles ? Demanda-t-il avec bonté.  
- Midori. Je m'appelle Midori Uchiha, répondit la jeune femme en hochant lentement la tête.

L'information sembla mettre plusieurs secondes à atteindre l'esprit de l'homme mais quand celui ci réalisa quelle personne il avait devant lui, qui se tenait là en toute innocence, il se redressa vivement, s'excusa poliment et sortit de la cellule en courant, sous le regard intrigué et un peu perdu de Midori.

Ces anges étaient vraiment bizarres, quand ils s'y mettaient.


	3. Chapter 3

Alors, j'ai déjà mis un mot sur mon facebook mais je le remets aussi ! Je commence à travailler en Alsace à partir de lundi, et j'aurais un accès à Internet très limité ! Il se peut alors que mes chapitres aient un peu de retard, mais je ferais de mon mieux. Je vais les préparer quand même, afin de pouvoir les publier à partir de mon téléphone mais il n'y aura alors pas de réponses aux reviews ! Mais promis, je ferais tout ce que je peux pour avoir le moins de retard ! MErci de votre compréhension 3

**Mytfix** : Vouais, je demande à voir ! Crois tu vraiment que les anges sont aussi angéliques et que les démons sont tous démoniaques ? C'est mal me connaitre xD Tu ferais confiance à des inconnus qu'on t'a appris à hair toute ta vie ? Je ne pense pas :p

**KuroNeko** : Oh oui, je veux voir ! J'adore quand tu kiffes ta race wesh ! Tobirama, coincé .. au début ? :p Non, t'es pas la seule, pour l'érection ! Haha, je savais que le mot ferait réagir ! Mais c'est correct ! :D

**Angel** : Nope, c'est tout ce que je t'avais filé :) Ah, elle va finir avec ... Tu verras :x J'aurais peut etre un peu de temps, ces prochains jours, je verrais pour écrire un petit chap bonus ;) Mais seulement parce que c'est toi qui demande !

* * *

Midori n'avait pas compris le comportement du Senju, s'était vaguement demandé s'il lui manquait quelques capacités mentale mais une chose la rassurait. Le traitement de faveur qu'elle recevait n'avait pas changé, même si à présent, seuls des gardiens s'occupaient d'elle. Ils lui apportaient ses repas, l'emmenaient à la salle de bain mais respectaient son intimité en restant à l'extérieur de la pièce pendant qu'elle l'occupait.

Et elle lisait. Pour passer le temps plus que pour les romans mais les histoires racontés étaient agréables et légères. Des contes pour rassurer les enfants, sûrement.

Cependant, la jeune femme trouvait étrange que ses hôtes ne viennent plus s'occuper d'elle. Avaient-ils eu les informations qu'ils désiraient ? Pourtant, elle n'avait rien dit d'important, à ses yeux. Elle aurait pu donner les systèmes de protection du Château, le chemin des patrouilles qu'elle avait appris à force d'observer la ville depuis sa chambre, les faiblesses des démons mais non. Elle n'avait donné que son prénom et celui de son bourreau.

Pourtant, quand elle était allongée sur le ventre, sur sa couchette, ses ailes déployée et les griffes agrippées là où elle pouvait, elle se sentait bien. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle pouvait être elle même, sans avoir besoin de se cacher derrière un masque afin de plaire aux autres. Elle pouvait être réservée, timide face aux inconnus et c'était agréable pour elle de se retrouver de cette façon. Loin des apparences et du qu'en dira-t-on.

Elle en oubliait presque qu'elle se trouvait dans une cellule, en territoire ennemi, observée jours et nuits et alors que les choses avaient bien avancées jusqu'ici, à présent, elles stagnaient.

Sa solitude dura trois jours pendant lesquels elle passa son temps à lire ce que les gardes lui rapportaient, de la part de Tobirama, disaient-ils. Mais ça n'était pas si grave, n'est ce pas ? Ils allaient bien se souvenir de sa présence, ça ne faisait aucun doute.

Et alors qu'elle venait d'entamer un nouveau livre, Hashirama fit son apparition, l'air fatigué mais un sourire sincère aux lèvres. En lui jetant un coup d'oeil amusé, il prit place face à elle sur la chaise, inclina la tête pour lire le titre du livre qu'elle avait à la main.

- Bon choix, sourit-il.  
- J-je n'ai pas choisi. C'est .. Tobirama qui me les fait passer.  
- Je ne savais pas mon frère aussi impliqué dans cette tâche, affirma Hashirama en jetant un coup d'oeil à la caméra dans son dos.

Ne sachant pas quoi répondre, Midori haussa les épaules en plaçant son marque page et se redressa en posant le livre sur ses cuisses.

- Je suis .. désolé de t'avoir légèrement délaissée, ces derniers jours. J'avais une affaire importante à régler et Tobirama devait prendre ma place en attendant.  
- Je comprends.  
- Mais cette affaire te concernait.  
- M-moi ? Murmura-t-elle, surprise.  
- En effet. Mais avant que je t'explique, tu dois me promettre une chose, indiqua-t-il. Tu .. feras partie de notre clan.

La demande fit relever les yeux à la jeune femme mais le regard d'Hashirama était insondable, même si son ton laissait place à des négociations.

- P-partie de votre clan .. ? demanda Midori en serrant les bras sur son ventre. Pourquoi ?  
- Je ne te demanderais pas de mourir pour le clan, si c'est ce qui te fait peur, affirma Hashirama, rassurant. Ni d'attaquer les Uchiha. Je veux seulement .. pouvoir compter sur toi sans avoir à me méfier. M'assurer que tu n'attaqueras jamais un des nôtres.  
- Je pourrais très bien être une espionne, murmura la jeune femme en fronçant les sourcils.  
- Je sais, oui, confirma-t-il. Mais j'ai de bonnes raisons de te faire confiance ...  
- Je ne comprends pas, souffla Midori.

Hashirama se contenta alors de lui adresser un sourire et la jeune femme souffla longuement. Elle ne comptait pas retourner au Sud de la Séparation, sous aucun prétexte et elle pourrait avoir la belle vie de ce côté du mur. Alors, ça n'était clairement pas la stupidité apparente de cet homme qui allait changer ça. Et les Senju lui avaient déjà prouvé qu'ils pouvaient être dignes de confiance, même si elle ne perdrait jamais sa méfiance caractéristique.

- D-d'accord, murmura la jeune femme en souriant légèrement. J'accepte.  
- Tu m'en vois ravi, s'exclama Hashirama, visiblement heureux. Alors, pour l'instant, je vais te laisser en compagnie d'un de mes très vieux amis, qui a très hâte de te voir et nous parlerons dans la soirée, ça te convient ?

Avant que Midori eut le temps d'acquiescer, Hashirama était sorti de la cellule aussi joyeux qu'un enfant à qui on venait d'offrir un cadeau mais la porte resta grande ouverte.

Pendant un instant, la jeune femme se demanda ce qu'elle devait faire, si elle devait sortir de la cellule, si elle devait suivre Hashirama mais il n'avait rien dit à ce propos et il était certain qu'il le lui aurait demandé si elle avait dû faire quelque chose. Un regard en direction de la caméra de surveillance la convainquit de rester à sa place et elle attendit, jusqu'à ce qu'une ombre se déplace sur le mur d'en face et qu'un homme se montre à elle, les mains dans les poches et la tête basse.

Midori aurait dû être effrayée. Elle aurait dû chercher à fuir en reconnaissant un Uchiha mais sa réaction fut toute autre. Une main sur ses lèvres et le coeur battant la chamade, elle fondit en larmes.

Dans une pièce non loin, la salle de surveillance de la prison, Hashirama rejoignait son frère ainsi que sa femme. Le surveillant principal avait affiché la caméra de Midori sur le grand écran et les trois Senju avaient le regard braqué dessus. Cette scène serait de loin la plus émouvante qui leur serait donnée de voir.

Midori avait peu de souvenirs de son enfance. Presque pas, pour ainsi dire, à part le jour où on lui avait arraché ses ailes, alors qu'elle n'était qu'une enfant, mais ce visage là avait été gravé dans son esprit. Il n'avait pas changé, depuis toutes ces années. Combien de temps, à présent ? Vingt-huit ans qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu, depuis le jour où Inabi lui avait arraché ses ailes. Et il se tenait là, devant elle, ému de la revoir.

Il était pour ainsi dire très rare qu'un Uchiha montre ce genre d'émotions. Certains pouvaient être cruels, bien entendu, mauvais, terrifiants mais l'amour était rare, même entre membres d'une même famille. Et l'homme devant elle pleurait. De joie, sûrement. Ses grands yeux écarlates brillaient de tendresse, ses lèvres pincées les empêchaient de trembler mais il n'arrivait pas à faire le premier pas. Que penserait-elle de lui ? Comment allait-elle réagir quand elle réaliserait que cette scène était bien réelle .. ?

Les jambes cotonneuses, Midori prit son courage à deux mains pour se redresser, se lever et s'approcha de l'homme. D'abord, elle pensa le frapper, comme elle y avait souvent pensé au cours de sa vie, le tabasser parce qu'elle l'avait haït mais, le regard fuyant, elle posa la tête contre son épaule, glissa les bras autour de sa taille et le serra contre elle tandis qu'il lui rendait cette étreinte, le nez posé dans ses cheveux dans une étreinte protectrice.

- Midori, mon ange … souffla-t-il en fermant les yeux.

Les sanglots de Midori redoublèrent à ces mots. Combien de fois avait-elle rejeté cette partie d'elle, même quand son père lui rappelait ce qu'elle était .. ?

- T-tu es mort, grogna Midori en serrant les poings. J'ai vu ton corps !  
- Je suis désolé.  
- Tu es mort, répéta-t-elle en frappant son dos.

L'homme aurait pu mal le prendre mais il comprenait sa réaction. Il comprenait que sa fille puisse être si choquée par leurs retrouvailles, si déstabilisée alors il la laissa faire. Il la laissa le frapper des poings dans le dos, au rythme de ses hoquets jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme, qu'elle retrouve une respiration moins saccadée et il la serra plus fort contre lui, sans vraiment savoir lequel d'eux en avait le plus besoin.

Après un instant assez long, Midori s'arracha des bras de son père, pour se détourner et essuyer ses larmes.

- Tu as intérêt d'avoir une bonne histoire, souffla-t-elle en reniflant.

Avec un sourire, l'homme hocha lentement la tête, essuyant ses propres larmes et prit place à côté de sa fille qui posa immédiatement la tête contre son épaule.

- Par quoi veux-tu que je commence ? Demanda-t-il en glissant un bras autour de sa taille.  
- J-je ne sais même pas ton prénom.  
- Kagami, sourit-il en l'embrassant sur le haut de la tête. Alors .. ?  
- Par le .. début, je suppose .. ? Je ne sais rien de .. moi, de ce que je suis.  
- Tu es la fille d'un Uchiha et d'une Senju, répondit-il simplement.  
- Oui m-mais comment ? Et ..  
- Tu veux toute l'histoire ?  
- Oui.

Kagami eut le regard vague un court instant, comme si parler de tout ça était difficile pour lui, mais il posa à nouveau les yeux sur sa fille, qu'il n'avait pas revue depuis tellement de temps et se lança.

Trente-cinq ans auparavant, la Séparation était alors un rempart stratégique entre les deux Konoha. Les batailles étaient nombreuses, résultant souvent à des dizaines de pertes humaines de chaque côté, les Uchiha et les Senju perdaient des membres de clan puissants et chaque clan tentait de trouver la meilleure façon de détruire l'ennemi.

Madara, qui était alors toujours chef de clan, monta une mission secrète. Une mission dont lui seul, et les personnes qu'il désignerait seraient au courant et c'était pour le mieux.

- Tu sauveras le clan, répétait Madara à son subordonné. Tu seras la clé de la paix et tu seras accueilli tel un héros quand cette guerre sera terminée.

Kagami était connu pour sa fidélité envers Madara. Pire, il aurait donné sa vie pour son clan, pour la paix, s'il avait vraiment à le faire et il fut envoyé de l'autre côté de la Séparation afin de récolter des informations sur les Senju et les approcher. La mission était simple, ne demandait que de la patience et beaucoup de sang froid, vue les relations entre les deux clans à cette époque.

Mais Kagami était sûr de lui. Alors il fit son travail, récolta des renseignements précieux sur les Senju pendant plusieurs jours durant lesquels il se cacha dans les égouts de la ville, jusqu'à ce qu'il se fasse repérer par une femme magnifique. Lui qui avait pensé être si bien caché, avoir trouvé l'endroit parfait pour sortir de sa cachette, voilà qu'il se retrouvait face à face avec cette femme, à la tombée de la nuit, alors qu'elle se promenait dans la ville.

D'abord, tous deux gardèrent le silence. Les yeux dans les yeux, ils cherchaient à déterminer lequel d'entre eux allait attaquer en premier. Mais, après s'être permis de la regarder plus en détail, Kagami comprit que cette femme là n'était pas une guerrière. Une Senju, ça ne faisait aucun doute vu qu'elle avait déployé ses ailes au cas où elle devrait fuir mais elle portait une robe longue et encombrante qui entraverait ses mouvements si elle attaquait.

Et il comprit quelque chose de beaucoup plus important encore. Un jour, il tomberait amoureux de cette femme.

Une fois la gêne et la surprise passées, Kagami, qui était alors accroupi près de la trappe qu'il traversait pour entrer et sortir de sa cachette, se redressa lentement en rougissant, épousseta ses mains sur ses fesses et releva les yeux vers la jeune femme qui recula d'un pas.

- Que faites-vous ici ? Questionna-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Je vais appeler la garde !  
- Non, s'exclama Kagami en levant les mains devant lui et faisant sursauter la jeune femme. Non, pitié, je suis venu en paix.  
- En paix .. ?  
- Je suis là à la demande de mon chef de clan, Madara Uchiha, expliqua Kagami en s'inclinant avec respect. Il veut établir un cessez le feu avec les Senju, si votre clan est intéressé.  
- Je n'en crois pas un mot … Gardes !

Paniqué, Kagami ouvrit son sac en bandoulière pour montrer le parchemin scellé que Madara lui avait confié avant qu'il parte.

- C'est son message, que je dois remettre à votre chef.  
- Gardes ! Appela à nouveau la jeune femme.  
- Menez moi à lui, s'il vous plait. Je ne résisterais pas.

La jeune femme regarda un instant autour d'elle, ne sachant pas pourquoi aucun des gardes ne venaient à leur rencontre alors que la ville grouillait de patrouilles et posa à nouveau les yeux sur l'homme, ou plutôt le démon qui l'observait avec espoir. Ce regard la mit mal à l'aise mais elle ne pouvait pas rester là à attendre que les gardes fassent leur travail. Elle n'était peut être pas une guerrière, mais elle savait se débrouiller quand il le fallait et cette situation demandait à ce qu'elle prenne sur elle.

Alors, après un regard sombre sur les alentours, elle détacha le ruban de soie qui avait tenu ses cheveux et murmura :

- Mettez vous à genoux.

Sa voix était basse mais son ton autoritaire et Kagami s'exécuta immédiatement, sans lâcher la femme du regard.

Une chose était certaine, il n'avait jamais vu une femme aussi belle. Bien sûr, du côté des Uchiha, certaines femmes étaient magnifiques, mais celle ci en particulier, il la trouvait parfaite. Ses grands yeux verts pétillaient sous une épaisse frange brune et qu'elle se détache les cheveux avait révélé des boucles cascadant avec grâce sur ses épaules. Son visage était doux, malgré l'expression méfiante qu'elle affichait et ses lèvres étaient si attirantes que Kagami eut envie de les embrasser.

Ses pulsions de démon, sans doute.

- Les mains derrière la nuque, ordonna-t-elle.

Sans baisser les yeux, Kagami replaça son parchemin dans sa sacoche avant de joindre les poignets derrière sa tête et la femme s'approcha prudemment pour les lui nouer avec son ruban, assez serré pour qu'il ne puisse plus bouger.

- Quel .. est votre prénom ? Demanda timidement Kagami.  
- Hazuki, souffla-t-elle en vérifiant ses noeuds. Debout.  
- Je m'appelle Kagami, répondit-il en se levant.

Hazuki se trouva bien petite une fois qu'il fut debout à côté d'elle. Impressionnée par ses épaules larges et sa façon de la regarder de haut mais elle ne s'en formalisa pas et agrippa ses mains pour le faire avancer en direction du bâtiment principal de ce côté de Konoha. Un building très vaste et aux nombreuses pièces qu'ils appelaient le Central.

Étonnamment, pendant leur marche, ils ne croisèrent personne. Ni humain ni ange, ce qui contraria légèrement la jeune femme. Les rues de Konoha n'étaient pas aussi désertes habituellement, à cette heure de la nuit, à part si une bataille se préparait. Et elle qui n'avait aucune envie d'être mêlée à la guerre ne cherchait jamais ce genre d'informations.

Cependant, pourquoi avait-il fallu que ce soit elle qui découvre ce démon ?

Son regard émeraude se posa sur l'homme qu'elle tenait d'une main ferme et elle le surprit à regarder les alentours avec admiration. La ville était aérée, saine. C'était comme s'il était à des kilomètres de chez lui et pourtant, ils longeaient la Séparation.

Leur arrivée au Central fut comique, sur le moment. Le hall d'entrée était plein de Senju qui se préparaient au combat tout en écoutant les directions que leur chef d'escouade leur donnait et le chef de clan se tenait non loin. Et tous les regards se braquèrent sur eux. Bien sûr, reconnaître un Uchiha n'était pas difficile pour eux, surtout celui là qui était assez typé, entre ses iris écarlates, ses cheveux épais ébènes et son air suffisant mais avant que quiconque puisse attaquer le prisonnier, Hazuki se plaça devant lui, les sourcils froncés.

- Hashirama, appela-t-elle d'une voix ferme, cet .. Uchiha a quelque chose pour toi.

Au début, Kagami ne comprit pas pourquoi Hazuki l'avait protégé de cette façon. Elle n'avait pas eu l'air de croire qu'il n'était pas là pour attaquer, ni pour trouver la faiblesse des Senju et pourtant, elle se tenait devant lui, déterminée à ce que personne ne le touche.

Hashirama, méfiant, attrapa son sabre avant de s'approcher du prisonnier. Ça ne faisait que quelques mois que l'homme avait prit la tête du clan, succédant à son grand oncle et même si sa place n'était pas encore tout à fait assurée, il était déjà apprécié par le clan, et ce qu'il allait faire de cet ennemi serait sûrement déterminant.

- Quelque chose pour moi ? Demanda-t-il, suspicieux. Quoi donc .. ?  
- Un message, répondit Kagami en s'inclinant. De la part de Madara Uchiha.

Ce nom fit frémir l'assemblée, des murmures s'élevèrent et Hashirama jaugea un instant l'homme qui se tenait face à lui. Le bon sens lui indiquait qu'il devait l'abattre comme l'animal qu'il était, comme on le lui avait appris mais il répondit au respect que lui montrait Kagami en s'inclinant à son tour et ordonnant :

- Tobirama, Toka, emmenez le en cellule et faites en sorte qu'il y reste pendant mon absence. Mais traitez le correctement.  
- Hashirama ! S'exclama un homme dans l'assemblée, vous ne pouvez pas …  
- Vraiment ? Questionna le chef de clan en levant un sourcil. Je ne peux pas .. ?

Un silence presque morbide prit possession des lieux et l'homme qui s'était approché baissa la tête devant son chef. Même si c'était encore qu'un gamin, qui n'avait pas tout à fait gagné sa place encore, il ne pouvait pas lui manquer de respect.

Kagami fut entrainé dans le bâtiment par les généraux d'Hashirama et celui ci s'approcha d'Hazuki de son air habituel.

- Ca sera tout, Hazuki, fit-il en lui souriant.  
- Est-ce que .. je peux faire quelque chose ? Questionna-t-elle par politesse.  
- Tu te présenteras à Tobirama demain, si tu en as envie, tu lui proposeras ton aide par rapport à cet Uchiha que tu as attrapé. Il trouvera sûrement quelque chose à te faire faire, affirma le chef de clan.

Surprise, la jeune femme dévisagea un instant son vis à vis, se demandant vaguement s'il plaisantait. Après tout, elle avait seulement voulu être polie et ne s'était pas attendue à ce qu'il la prenne au sérieux de cette façon. Mais connaissant Hashirama depuis longtemps, elle savait qu'il était sincère et s'il lui demandait de faire quelque chose par rapport à ce prisonnier, elle le ferait.

Après avoir salué le chef de clan, Hazuki quitta le Central pour retourner chez elle et Hashirama se tourna vers ses hommes, sachant pertinemment qu'il leur devait des explications.

- Nous vivons depuis des générations dans la haine et la violence mais je ne veux pas mener mon clan dans cette voie, dit-il en ajustant son arme à sa taille. J'écouterais ce que cet homme a à me dire avant de prendre une décision pour la suite. Mais pour l'instant, nous devons défendre nos terres.

Le silence qui suivit convainquit Hashirama qu'il avait encore beaucoup de travail à faire pour que son idée soit acceptée, mais qu'il y arriverait sûrement, un jour et ils partirent repousser les attaques des Uchiha, à quelques kilomètres de là.

Kagami n'aurait jamais imaginé être aussi bien traité par un clan ennemi. Sa cellule était petite, certes, pas très confortable mais il avait de quoi se couvrir et Tobirama avait détaché ses poignets, une fois les barreaux refermés. Pendant un court instant, il observa le ruban de soie avec lequel Hazuki l'avait attaché, se retenant de demander à Tobirama de le lui laisser et recula jusqu'à sa couchette tandis que Toka fouillait son sac, où elle ne trouva que le parchemin de Madara.

- Tu as faim ? Questionna Tobirama, indifférent. Tu n'as pas mangé depuis quand ?

Surpris par la question, Kagami sortit de ses pensées et indiqua :

- Ca fait plusieurs jours. Mais je ne vois pas ce que …  
- Écoute, mon frère veut te garder en bon état, d'accord, c'est son problème, grogna Tobirama en lui lançant un regard mauvais. J'écoute ses ordres et il m'a demandé de te traiter correctement.

Là dessus, Tobirama accompagné de Toka partirent, sans se retourner et quelques minutes plus tard, un gardien apporta un plateau repas au prisonnier, qui le remercia sans réticences.

Deux jours passèrent sans que Kagami ait la moindre visite. Le temps était long, bien entendu, mais il n'arrêtait pas de se dire qu'il allait finir par être tué, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Les Senju que les Uchiha capturaient ne restaient en vie que très peu de temps, en général mais les choses changeaient depuis que Madara était à la tête du clan.

Alors, quand il entendit enfin quelqu'un s'approcher de sa cellule, l'Uchiha, attendant son verdict, s'approcha des barreaux de sa cellule seulement pour reconnaître la jeune femme qui l'avait attrapé. À nouveau, elle était habillée avec soin, il remarqua même que le ruban dans ses cheveux était assorti à sa robe. D'un geste gracieux, elle portait une chaise sur laquelle elle prit place en arrivant à destination et elle releva les yeux vers lui, hésitante.

- On m'a demandé de vous tenir compagnie, informa-t-elle simplement.  
- Où sont les deux autres … ?  
- Occupés.

Cette réponse fit sourire Kagami, qui comprit qu'elle n'en avait sûrement pas la moindre idée et tira son matelas près des barreaux pour s'asseoir dessus, confortablement, accoudé à l'une des barres.

- Un sérum vous a été donné dans votre nourriture pour que vous ne puissiez pas déployer vos ailes, indiqua-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.  
- Auriez-vous peur que je vous attaque ?  
- Ça serait légitime que vous le fassiez.  
- Pourquoi ça ? S'étonna Kagami.  
- Parce que je vous ai capturé.  
- Je vous ai laissé faire, sourit le jeune homme, arrogant. Je n'ai même pas résisté.  
- Peu importe, marmonna-t-elle en se détournant.

Le sourire de Kagami se transforma en une moue touchée, et il posa le front contre la grille qui le séparait de cette femme en se rendant compte d'une chose exceptionnelle. En quelques mots, il était tombé amoureux d'elle.

Il était rare, pour un démon, de ressentir de l'amour pour une femme, qu'elle soit humaine ou non. Pire, il y avait eu très peu de cas, dans l'histoire du clan et ceux là était repoussés par les leurs quand ils s'en rendaient compte. Parce que l'amour n'était pas quelque chose d'utile et parasitait les pensées. En général, les couples se formaient surtout par rapport à leur compatibilité, afin d'assurer une descendance puissante et Kagami, jusqu'ici, avait trouvé ce système plutôt efficace.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre Hazuki.

Les trois jours durant lesquels elle vint lui faire la conversation lui parurent passer à toute vitesse. La jeune femme était charmante, souriante, malicieuse et il écoutait tout ce qu'elle disait avec beaucoup d'attention. Il buvait ses paroles, pour ainsi dire et même si, le soir arrivé, il se trouvait stupide et naïf, qu'elle ne faisait ça que pour qu'il soit coopératif, quand elle arrivait le matin, juste après qu'il ait été emmené aux sanitaires, elle lui donnait le sourire.

Ce jour là, comme les trois jours précédents, il l'attendait avec impatience quand Hashirama apparut devant lui et prit la place de la jeune femme. Dans une main, il tenait le parchemin de Madara, le message de l'Uchiha et il ne le quittait pas du regard.

- Ton chef de clan, ce .. Madara Uchiha, m'a écrit là que tu étais la personne en qui il avait le plus confiance pour effectuer cette mission. Qu'il ne l'aurait même pas confiée à son frère, murmura-t-il. Qu'est ce que tu as à dire à ce propos ?  
- Je ne sais pas, avoua Kagami. J'ai été surpris, au début, quand Madara m'a parlé de cette mission en me disant à quel point elle était importante.  
- Pourquoi ne s'est-il pas déplacé lui même ?  
- Je n'ai pas réponse à tout, murmura Kagami en baissant la tête. Je ne suis que le messager.  
- Mh, je vois, soupira Hashirama. Il m'a donné un rendez vous loin dans les terres et tu vas m'accompagner.  
- J-je …  
- Au cas où ça serait un piège, expliqua-t-il. Si tu as tant de valeur que ce que ton chef de clan semble penser, tu me seras utile.

Le lendemain, ils étaient effectivement au point de rendez-vous. Kagami portait des menottes, cette fois, par simple précaution. Il comprenait la méfiance du Senju, bien entendu, mais ses pensées ne cessaient de le ramener à Hazuki. Il aurait aimé la revoir, une dernière fois, lui avouer son amour, ou faire quelque chose qui lui ferait comprendre ce qu'il ressentait, même s'il devait ne jamais la revoir.

Le rendez-vous avait lieu loin de Konoha et des villages, loin dans la rase campagne et Madara était déjà présent quand ils arrivèrent. Seul, majestueux, comme il l'avait toujours été. Là, la Séparation avait été brisée, depuis des années déjà mais Madara était resté de son côté de la barrière. Il ne voulait pas faire l'affront aux Senju de les attendre sur leurs terres.

Hashirama était accompagné de Tobirama. Son frère était son bras droit et même s'il connaissait les rancoeurs de son cadet envers les Uchiha, il avait voulu qu'il assiste à l'échange.

Au début, les deux chefs de clan se jaugèrent un long moment. Ils se connaissaient, pour avoir combattu l'un contre l'autre avant qu'ils ne changent de rang dans l'armée. Madara était craint, par tous les Senju et les humains de ce côté de la Séparation et son nom était comme une menace. Dire qu'il était sur le champ de bataille revenait à penser qu'elle était perdue. Mais il se tenait là, loin de son air menaçant habituel. Et bien sûr, il connaissait Hashirama, le prodige des Senju, mais jamais ils n'avaient eu une conversation comme celle qui allait arriver. Habituellement, ils combattaient, à mort.

Aucun d'eux ne voulait détourner les yeux, jusqu'à ce que Madara, visiblement soucieux, regarde son homme.

- Kagami, souffla-t-il, ils t'ont bien traité ?  
- Parfaitement, acquiesça Kagami en souriant.

D'une main ferme mais d'un geste lent, Hashirama plaça son prisonnier en arrière, pour indiquer qu'ils n'étaient pas là pour ce genre d'échanges.

- J'ai bien reçu ton message, Madara, indiqua Hashirama d'un ton formel. Et j'ai compris ce que tu cherches à faire. Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi maintenant.  
- Je suis à la tête de mon clan depuis peu de temps, répondit Madara en croisant les bras. Et ce que j'y ai vu me dégoûte. Je veux que les choses changent et que nos enfants vivent en paix.  
- Pourquoi ne pas être venu toi-même à ma rencontre ?  
- Je retenais les folies sanguinaires des miens, assura Madara en détournant le regard, amer.  
- Et cette attaque, il y a quelques jours ? S'exclama Tobirama en s'approchant. Nous avons perdu treize guerriers !  
- Je n'en suis pas responsable, affirma Madara en relevant les yeux. Je n'ai pas autorisé cette mission.  
- Tu n'as aucun contrôle sur ton clan, grogna Tobirama en réponse.  
- J'ai tué le père de cet homme, répliqua Madara en montrant Kagami du doigt. J'ai tué son père, devant ses yeux, parce qu'il était consumé par ses propres idées et par la haine et malgré ça, Kagami a toute ma confiance et je sais qu'il ne me trahirait jamais. C'est pour ça que je vous l'ai envoyé.

Un silence dura quelques minutes, pendant lesquelles Kagami baissa la tête devant son chef de clan pour lui montrer son respect et Madara reprit :

- Actuellement, nos forces sont divisées en deux parties. Ceux qui me sont fidèles et qui comprennent mes idées, et ceux qui suivent mon frère. Mais je ne peux pas tuer mon propre frère, c'est au dessus de mes forces.  
- Qu'est ce que tu proposes, alors ? Questionna Hashirama en fronçant les sourcils.  
- J'ai construis une machine, ou deux, pour être exact, révéla Madara. Une machine qui empêchera la guerre de s'envenimer et qui retiendra chaque clan de son côté de la Séparation jusqu'à ce que nous trouvions une solution durable. Chaque machine devra se trouver d'un côté et de l'autre de la Séparation, à distance équivalente. Mais pour l'achever, j'ai besoin de quelque chose de très spécial.  
- Qu'est ce que nous dit que tu ne l'utiliseras pas pour nous attaquer ? demanda Tobirama.  
- C'est un échange, continua Madara.  
- J'aimerais .. voir cette machine, indiqua Hashirama. De mes propres yeux.  
- Elle se trouve dans le donjon du Château auquel je suis le seul à avoir accès, sourit Madara. Mais si vous voulez quand même venir …

A cet instant, Hashirama comprit qu'il marchait sur une corde raide. Que pouvait-il faire ? Si cette machine existait vraiment, c'était une chance, pour les deux clans, qui éviteraient ainsi de combattre et de perdre des hommes. Et l'homme qui lui faisait face était venu seul et semblait honnête. Et comme il l'avait dit à son clan, il ne voulait pas continuer dans la voie qui avait été la leur depuis tant d'années. Il voulait la paix, sans condition et Madara semblait la vouloir aussi, d'après ce qu'il pouvait voir.

- Hashirama, murmura Tobirama en se rapprochant de son frère, je suis septique mais nous devons essayer. Si ce qu'il dit est vrai, les combat cesseront. S'il a menti, nous le traquerons.

Entendre son frère confirmer ses idées convainquit Hashirama qui acquiesça lentement. Tobirama était connu pour haïr les Uchiha plus que le reste du clan depuis que sa femme avait été tuée dans une attaque, deux ans auparavant mais là, il se rangeait de son côté. Peut être avait-il senti que Madara était sincère avec eux, peut être était-il las de combattre. Mais c'était tout ce dont il avait besoin pour accepter.

- D'accord, dit-il à l'intention de Madara. Nous acceptons de te fournir ce dont tu as besoin à la condition que tu nous livres cette machine avant.  
- Mes hommes de confiance sont déjà en train de l'acheminer par les catacombes, ils n'attendent que mon signal pour la faire passer.  
- Et … En attendant qu'elles soient totalement opérationnelles, nous garderont Kagami de notre côté. Au cas où.

La condition qu'Hashirama imposa fit froncer les sourcils à Madara, qui voyait ça comme un manque de confiance mais le concerné s'approcha en souriant :

- Tout ira bien, Madara. Je reviendrais avant que la barrière soit en place.  
- Tu es sûr ? Questionna Madara, méfiant.  
- Oui. Ils m'ont bien traité jusqu'ici, il n'y a aucune raison que ça change.

Gardant son air impassible, Madara remarqua tout de même le rougissement de son homme et se demanda vaguement si une femme n'était pas impliquée dans son envie de rester mais il accepta l'idée que Kagami reste avec les Senju sans ciller. Si Kagami était aussi certain de lui, il ne pouvait pas l'empêcher de rester.

Pour confirmer leur pacte, Hashirama et Madara se serrèrent ensuite la main, et l'Uchiha confia une petite radio à son homologue qui leur servirait à communiquer, en cas de grande nécessité et les Senju retournèrent à Konoha, accompagnés de Kagami, satisfaits par ce qui venait de se passer.

À leur retour, Kagami fut de nouveau enfermé dans sa cellule mais il fut ravi de voir, le soir arrivé, Hazuki dans une de ses plus belles robes le rejoindre avec une certaine gêne.

- Hashirama m'a dit que tu resterais quelques jours encore, souffla-t-elle en prenant place face à lui.  
- Et tu es venu me tenir compagnie .. ? répondit Kagami, taquin.

Comme à leur habitude, Kagami avait prit place près des barreaux, la tête posée sur l'une des barres tandis qu'il s'abreuvait de la vision de la jeune femme. Son coeur battait fort, dans sa poitrine, à chaque fois qu'il la regardait et il comprenait ce que ça voulait dire, et tout ce que ça pouvait impliquer. Mais à chaque fois qu'il avait le courage de lui avouer, il trouvait ça tellement stupide.

Cependant, Hazuki revenait toujours, même si elle n'avait aucune obligation et quand il la vit changer de position, s'agenouiller dos à lui, Kagami sentit ses joues chauffer. Elle était là, assez proche pour qu'il puisse la toucher, sentir son parfum enivrant, et elle lui jeta un regard timide par dessus son épaule, juste avant qu'il ne comprenne ce qu'elle voulait.

De geste précautionneux, il glissa les bras entre ses barreaux pour l'enlacer, le front contre le métal mais le nez contre la nuque de la jeune femme qui entrecroisa leurs doigts en fermant les yeux.

- Je ne veux pas que tu repartes, murmura la jeune femme en frissonnant. Reste ici, s'il te plait.  
- Mon clan a besoin de moi, répondit Kagami en embrassant sa nuque.  
- Et tu reviendrais .. ? P-pour moi .. ?  
- Si un jour, c'est possible, je t'épouserais, murmura l'Uchiha en souriant.

Aucun d'eux ne comprirent comment ils avaient pu en arriver là avec de simples conversations, d'une part et d'autre de barreaux épais. Ils étaient des ennemis naturels, ils étaient nés pour se haïr, pour combattre l'un contre l'autre et malgré toute cette haine, ils avaient trouvé un amour simple, sans chichi, sans questionnements inutiles.

Le jour suivant, Kagami fut libéré, à la condition qu'il reste sous la surveillance de Tobirama pendant quelques temps mais celui ci se rendit rapidement compte qu'il gênait plus qu'autre chose et un soir, il s'absenta de son poste, pour leur laisser l'intimité dont ils avaient besoin.

Le soir où Midori fut conçue.


	4. Chapter 4

J'ai un peu de wifi, donc ^^ Et oui, il est très tot mais je me suis réveillée en avance ! Pour ceux qui ne l'auraient pas vu, un nouveau chapitre de Living with the Devil a été publié ^^

**Mitfyx** : Les incertitudes vont continuer, de toutes façons ;)

**Xim** : Ah oui ? Oh, avec qui Midori finira .. Je ne le sais pas vraiment encore ;) Mais je suppose que ça viendra ! Aha, j'ai le prénom Kagami oui, mais cette fois, j'ai repris un personnage du manga ;)

**Angel** : Ah, tu te trompes complétment pour la machine :x Pas de Bijuu en vue, ou alors, pas tout de suite ! Mais sa disparition est bien liée à la machine ! Midori était jeune quand son père a dû partir, et quand on est jeune, on ne connait pas forcément le prénom de ses parents, c'est souvent Papa et Maman pendant un moment. Et tu crois pas qu'Izuna, sadique comme il est, a montré le cadavre à la gamine ? ;)

**KuroNeko** : Ah oui, Hazuki a du courage à ce moment ! Un coup de poele ... Faut l'avoir sous la main ! et non, Tobirama n'a pas laissé trainer de caméra ;)

* * *

Midori avait écouté son père avec toute l'attention dont elle était capable. C'était la première fois qu'elle entendait cette histoire, la première fois aussi qu'elle entendait le prénom de sa mère. Elle qui pensait avoir été conçue à la va-vite, pendant que son père, dont on lui avait peint le portrait d'un homme violent, capable d'égorger des enfants et de violer des femmes, s'amusait en ville. Un jour, on lui avait même raconté que son père s'était seulement soulagée avec l'une des prisonnière et qu'elle était venue au monde et elle n'avait jamais douté.

Mais la preuve était là. Son père, bien vivant, contrairement à ce qu'elle avait imaginé depuis qu'elle avait sept ans, avait aimé une femme de tout son coeur et elle était le résultat de cet amour inconditionnel. Ce détail déclencha d'ailleurs de nouvelles larmes à la jeune femme qui prit son père dans ses bras en posant le front contre son épaule.

- Midori, fit-il en riant, gêné par son comportement, ne pleure pas comme ça ..  
- Si tu savais toute les horreurs qu'on m'a dites sur toi, s'exclama-t-elle en serrant les poings.  
- Allez mon ange, tout va bien, à présent.  
- E-et maman .. ? Elle est là, elle aussi .. ? demanda-t-elle avec espoir.  
- Je suis désolé, Midori. Ta mère est … elle était très forte, tu sais. Mais il est difficile, même pour une Senju, de porter un démon.  
- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire .. ?  
- Tu as .. constaté les capacités régénératrices des Senju, n'est ce pas ? Demanda-t-il. Hashi m'a dit qu'il t'avait sauvée quand tu es arrivée.  
- J-je sais … Et .. ?  
- Pendant toute sa grossesse, ta mère a fait ce qu'elle a pu, avec l'aide d'Hashi, qui est le meilleur médecin ici. Vraiment tout ..  
- E-elle est .. ?  
- Je suis désolé, mon ange, répéta Kagami en baissant la tête. Hazuki est décédée en couche.  
- M-mais …  
- Il y a une bonne raison pour laquelle les hybrides n'existent pas, affirma-t-il. Il est déjà rare qu'ils arrivent à terme, et tu avais déjà deux mois d'avance. La haine est gravée dans notre sang d'Uchiha, et le côté démon attaque instinctivement sa mère parce qu'il le perçoit comme un ennemi. Ta mère a tenu bon jusqu'à l'accouchement, parce qu'elle était forte mais après t'avoir mise au monde, son corps a été gravement infecté et elle en est morte.  
- I-infecté .. ? A cause de moi ? Bégaya la jeune femme.

Préférant qu'elle sache la vérité, Kagami acquiesça, visiblement touché par la détresse de sa fille et la serra contre lui en lui murmurant qu'elle n'avait pas à s'en vouloir. Que sa mère était une femme formidable et qui lui aurait donné sa vie, même dans d'autres conditions.

Il fallut tout de même quelques minutes à Midori pour se reprendre et toute sa force à Kagami pour ne pas verser de nouvelles larmes, lui aussi.

- E-et après ? Demanda Midori en relevant la tête. J-je suis née ici .. ?  
- Tu es née de ce côté de la Séparation, oui. Mais juste après ta naissance, Hashirama a contacté Madara pour qu'on te transfert de l'autre côté.  
- P-pourquoi .. ?  
- Il disait que tu aurais besoin de ton père, et qu'il refusait de t'élever en orpheline, même si je sais qu'il aurait prit soin de toi. Alors, je t'ai récupérée dans les catacombes, au point de passage du marché noir et avec Madara, nous avons persuadé le reste du clan que ta mère était humaine. Jusqu'à ce que ..  
- M-mes ailes ..  
- En effet, acquiesça Kagami. Tes ailes se sont développées très tôt. Tu n'avais que sept ans, Hashirama m'a dit que c'était précoce, même pour une ange. Le scandale a éclaté et ton frère et moi avons dû ..  
- A-attends ! Mon frère .. ?

Cette fois, Midori était totalement perdue. Elle n'avait aucun souvenir d'un frère.

- Tu ne te souviens pas de lui ? Demanda Kagami avec un sourire.  
- Non …  
- Oh, quand je vais lui dire ça, il va mal le prendre ..

Midori fronça les sourcils en cherchant dans sa mémoire, en vain.

- J-j'ai un frère, alors .. ? demanda-t-elle, avide de détails.  
- Un grand frère, oui. Ou demi frère, si tu préfères. Il a trois ans de plus que toi et .. tu sais, avant que Madara ne soit aux commandes du clan, nous avions l'obligation de fournir un guerrier.  
- F-fournir un guerrier .. ? Sans amour ou .. ?  
- Tu as dû remarquer, avec le temps, que l'amour n'est pas quelque chose de répandu, chez les Uchiha.  
- Oui, acquiesça Midori en soupirant.  
- J'ai eu ton frère avec ma meilleure amie, quand nous avons atteint notre majorité. Mais Madara a supprimé cette règle quand il a prit le pouvoir.  
- I-il s'appelle comment ?  
- Shisui, sourit Kagami en frottant doucement le dos de sa fille. Il vit avec sa femme dans une maison assez loin de Konoha, tu le verras ce soir.  
- S-sa femme .. ? Et ils .. euh ..  
- Ils sont mariés, depuis quelques années. Mais ils n'auront pas d'enfants, si c'est ce à quoi tu penses.

Midori acquiesça, mal à l'aise et rappela :

- Tu étais mort.  
- Je me suis fait passé pour mort, avec ton frère, oui, confirma Kagami. Nous avons été torturés par ce fils de chien d'Inabi après qu'il ne t'arrache tes ailes.  
- Comment tu le sais que .. ?  
- Elles étaient posées sur son bureau, informa amèrement Kagami. Comme un trophée. Mais pendant qu'il nous laissait un peu de répit, pour mieux nous .. achever, Madara est venu nous libérer. Nous avons placé des cadavres dans les cellules, ils n'y ont vu que du feu. Et puis, après, nous avons dû traverser la Séparation.  
- Et la machine de Madara .. elle était déjà en place ? Demanda Midori, les sourcils froncés.  
- Elle l'était, oui. Et c'est pour ça que ton frère et moi avons dû nous débarrasser de nos ailes. Mais je vais laisser Hashirama t'expliquer tout ça, il le fera mieux que moi.

La jeune femme hocha lentement la tête, en la reposant contre l'épaule de son père qui la serra contre elle.

- Je suis .. heureux de te voir, mon ange, murmura Kagami après un temps. Et de voir que tu t'es échappée des griffes des Uchiha.  
- J'ai failli y passer.  
- Je sais. Avant de .. me laisser venir te voir, Hashirama a tenu à me parler de l'état dans lequel tu as été retrouvée. Il a dit que c'était une chance que tu sois encore vivante et que tu avais hérité de la force de ta mère.  
- Ça fait .. plusieurs jours que je suis ici.  
- Je sais. Mais tant qu'il n'avait pas ton prénom, il ne voulait pas me faire de fausse joie.  
- Je comprends, sourit-elle.

Père et fille se regardèrent un long moment dans les yeux. Midori ne s'était jamais sentie aussi en paix avec elle même, malgré ce qu'elle avait pu attendre. Mais son père n'était pas un monstre, ni un violeur, ni un guerrier sanguinaire, mais un homme qui était tombé amoureux et elle était le résultat de cet amour. Et même si elle était responsable de la mort de sa mère, Midori comprenait qu'elle n'aurait rien pu faire, de toutes façons.

Toutes ces années à penser à sa fille, tous les jours, étaient enfin terminées pour Kagami. Il avait eu raison de compter sur Madara, finalement, pour qu'il protège sa fille.

- Allez, murmura Kagami en se détournant, ému par la scène, je t'emmène au bureau d'Hashirama et nous nous reverrons dans la soirée, d'accord ?

Midori acquiesça en se redressant, ajusta ses vêtements pour paraître plus présentable et suivit son père le long des couloirs. Ils descendirent plusieurs étages, croisèrent quelques gardes qui les saluèrent avec respect, jusqu'à atteindre un bureau simple, où Hashirama patientait en lisant un parchemin plutôt long.

- Ah, les accueillit-il en relevant la tête, vous voilà, tous les deux. C'est fou à quel point vous vous ressemblez, quand vous êtes l'un à côté de l'autre.

Midori et Kagami échangèrent un regard gêné et le père embrassa sa fille sur la tempe en la poussant vers le bureau avant de le quitter, sans un mot. Mal à l'aise, Midori prit alors place sur une chaise devant Hashirama, les bras croisés sur son ventre et les lèvres pincées. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Ou plutôt si, elle avait envie de le remercier, de tout son coeur mais les mots restaient coincés dans sa gorge.

- Je suis ton parrain, dit-il simplement. Hazuki m'a désigné comme tel avant qu'elle s'éteigne.  
- M-merci …  
- Nous .. devons parler de beaucoup de choses, Midori, affirma-t-il pour changer de sujet.  
- Je dirais tout ce que je sais mais j'ai aussi des questions.  
- Je t'écoute.  
- La .. barrière de Madara, dit-elle. P-pa .. Kagami a dit qu'il avait dû se débarrasser de ses ailes et Shisui aussi. Pourquoi .. ? Et pourquoi je suis passée .. ?  
- Ah, la machine …

Pensif, Hashirama se leva pour aller se placer devant la baie vitrée qui lui offrait une vue assez magnifique sur la ville.

- Seul un génie pouvait penser à quelque chose d'aussi parfait, constata Hashirama. La machine est composée de deux émetteurs, disposés à distances égale de la Séparation. Je ne saurais pas t'expliquer tous les détails mais .. Pour la faire fonctionner, j'ai dû fournir une grande quantité de sang et Madara m'a donné du sien. L'appareil arrive à extrapoler une protéine, présente dans notre sang, qui définit notre race et émet une sorte de champ de force, en utilisant la Séparation comme structure.

Ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qu'il voulait dire, Midori fronça les sourcils et Hashirama précisa :

- Cette protéine est unique. Les Uchiha en possèdent une particulière, et les Senju une autre. Et par exemple, tant que le champ de force est actif de notre côté, aucun démon ne pourra le traverser à cause de ça. Et c'est pareil de l'autre côté.  
- Je suis passée, soupira Midori. Deux fois.  
- Tu es une hybride, rappela Hashirama en la regardant. Je pensais que tu étais à moitié humaine, quand tu es arrivée ici, que c'était grâce à ça que tu étais passée mais quand tu m'as donné ton nom, j'ai fait des analyses sur les échantillons de ton sang qu'il me restait et j'y ai trouvé des molécules uniques, un mélange entre les deux protéines. C'est .. remarquable. Ça et une grande quantité d'adrénaline, qui t'as sûrement donné la force de te déplacer malgré tes blessures.  
- Je .. ne m'en souviens pas.  
- Tu avais une trace de piqure, dans la carotide. Mais celui qui te l'a injecté n'avait visiblement aucune capacité médicale.  
- Et mon père .. ? et mon frère ? Questionna Midori.  
- Ils étaient déjà très affaiblis, quand ils ont traversé, murmura Hashirama, l'air sombre. Et Kagami connaissait le fonctionnement de la barrière. Il savait que sans leurs ailes, la quantité de protéine baisserait énormément dans leur organisme et qu'ils passeraient, même s'ils en perdaient une grande partie de leurs capacités.  
- Et si quelqu'un essaye de passer, sans savoir ?  
- Il meurt, répondit simplement Hashirama.

Secouée d'apprendre qu'une telle chose existait, et qu'elle avait souvent été envoyée en mission près de la Séparation sans être au courant de cette horreur, Midori soupira longuement tandis qu'Hashirama se tournait vers elle.

- Tu m'as dit qu'Izuna avait pris le pouvoir ..  
- Depuis une dizaine d'années, oui.  
- Et Madara .. ?  
- La rumeur dit qu'il est toujours en vie mais il n'a pas été vu depuis ce moment. Certains pensent qu'il est enfermé dans le donjon.  
- Izuna était déjà un petit enfoiré, à l'époque mais ..

Midori hocha lentement la tête, pensive et l'homme s'approcha d'elle :

- Tu aimerais peut être passer du temps avec ton père, non ? On peut remettre ça à plus tard.  
- Non, ca va, sourit-elle sincèrement. On peut continuer.  
- Bien …

Sans la lâcher du regard, Hashirama prit place sur le bureau. Il s'était attendu à ce que les retrouvailles père-fille changent le comportement de Midori mais à présent, même si elle paraissait secouée, elle ne le craignait plus. Elle évitait de le regarder dans les yeux, mais ça pouvait être interprété comme de la timidité et il comprenait que toutes ses révélations sur son passé puissent être délicates.

- Je dois savoir une chose, Midori, souffla-t-il. Est ce que tu as .. déjà eu des enfants ?  
- Non, rougit-elle en se détournant. Enfin, j'ai .. j'ai couché avec .. Mais il est stérile ..  
- Avec qui .. ?  
- Personne d'important, dit Midori en forçant un sourire.  
- Les blessures que tu avais en arrivant, c'était Izuna .. ?  
- Oui, avoua-t-elle. Mais avec .. un .. Outil ?

Comprenant l'idée, Hashirama acquiesça lentement tandis que Midori frissonnait d'horreur en repensant à ce qu'on avait pu lui faire.

- Tu n'en parleras pas à Kagami, hein ? Demanda-t-elle, visiblement mal à l'aise.  
- Non, cette conversation est privée, répondit Hashirama, rassurant. Mais j'aurais besoin de .. ta coopération pour quelques petites choses ..

Midori resserra doucement ses bras autour de son ventre, redoutant ce qu'il allait lui demander.

- Tu es unique au monde, Midori, sourit-il. Et il n'existe aucun être aussi exceptionnel que toi, physiquement. J'ai besoin de mener plusieurs expériences. Rien de douloureux, ni de gênant mais j'espère que ce que je pourrais trouver nous aidera à mettre fin à la guerre ..  
- Je .. ne suis rien, répondit la jeune femme. Juste ..  
- Tu es la seule hybride ange-démon au monde. Ne te rends-tu pas compte de ce que ça implique ?

Sans le vouloir, la jeune femme déploya ses ailes et heureusement qu'elle ne portait pas son pull, étant donné qu'elle commençait à s'habituer aux températures de Konoha parce que sinon, elle l'aurait arraché. Elle se sentait menacée par l'enthousiasme d'Hashirama. Elle savait que ça n'était pas malsain, qu'il était seulement curieux et que son côté médical était au dessus du reste en cet instant mais son instinct lui chuchotait qu'elle n'était pas un rat de laboratoire et qu'elle ne voulait plus se retrouver enfermée.

Cependant, les ailes de la jeune femme firent reculer Hashirama d'un pas. Il comprenait son comportement. Oh, il l'aurait mise à terre avec une lame sous la gorge en moins de temps qu'il faudrait pour le dire mais elle n'était plus une prisonnière, ni une ennemie. Elle était la fille d'un de ses très bon amis, et peut être un jour pourrait-elle comprendre sa valeur.

- D'accord, Midori, murmura-t-il avec un temps. Je comprends.  
- J-je suis désolée.  
- Tout va bien, assura-t-il en souriant. Maintenant dis moi, est ce que je peux prendre ma filleule dans mes bras pour la seconde fois de ma vie ?

Les joues rouges, Midori acquiesça lentement en se détournant et Hashirama, visiblement enthousiaste, s'approcha, se pencha vers elle et la serra contre son épaule, une main fourrée dans ses cheveux.

- J'ai pas mal de cadeaux en retard, hein ? Taquina-t-il sans perdre sa bonne humeur.  
- T-tu n'es pas obligé …  
- Ta mère m'aurait tué si elle avait su que j'avais raté un de tes anniversaires.

Émue, la jeune femme ferma les yeux en laissant Hashirama la tenir de cette façon, en se disant que c'était assez étrange. Quelques heures plus tôt, il n'était qu'un ennemi, qu'elle aurait dû attaquer immédiatement mais à présent, il était un membre de la famille, ou tout comme. Il y avait quand même de quoi être bouleversé.

Après un baiser sur la tempe, l'homme s'écarta en souriant, ajusta ses vêtements et indiqua, visiblement ravi :

- On va aller diner tous ensemble. Ton frère devrait être arrivé et je suis certain que tu as hâte de le revoir.  
- Je .. ne sais pas. Je ne me souviens pas de lui, avoua Midori en rougissant.  
- Il se souvient de toi, crois moi !  
- Et je .. vais dormir où .. ?  
- Chez ton père, bien sûr. À part si tu ne te sens pas à l'aise et que tu préfères un des studios meublés du centre ville, ajouta Hashirama en voyant Midori pâlir.  
- C-ca serait possible ? Et il ne le prendra pas mal .. ?  
- Ne t'en fais pas, murmura Hashirama en l'aidant à se mettre sur ses pieds. Ton père comprendras.  
- Tu es certain ?  
- Totalement.

Rassurée, la jeune femme fit disparaître ses ailes, après les avoir longuement étirées et suivit Hashirama en lui tenant la manche, intimidée par son nouvel environnement. Parce que pour atteindre le bureau du chef de clan, Kagami et Midori n'avaient pas quitté le bâtiment mais cette fois, Hashirama l'entrainait bien vers l'extérieur.

Comment allait-on réagir en la remarquant ? Serait-elle pointée du doigt ? Chercherait-on à lui faire du mal ? À part ses yeux, son physique était typique d'une Uchiha, entre ses longs cheveux noirs, épais, ses pommettes hautes. Son regard pouvait trahir ce qu'elle était vraiment, elle en était consciente mais elle n'avait qu'à froncer les sourcils pour intimider.

Mais la rue pavée qu'ils atteignirent en sortant du bâtiment n'était pas bondée de monde, ni vide. Les gens allaient et venaient sans crainte, parfois à vélo, certains en famille et personne ne les regardait. Avec un sourire, Hashirama prit la direction de l'Est, vers les quartiers résidentiels jusqu'à atteindre une maison assez grande, reflétant son rang de chef de clan devant laquelle plusieurs voitures étaient garées.

Ils pénétrèrent dans la demeure, laissèrent leurs chaussures dans l'entrée et Hashirama, d'une main dans le dos de Midori, l'emmena dans le salon où plusieurs personnes étaient déjà réunies. Mito était présente, portant un tablier et ses longs cheveux rouges fermement attachés en un chignon, Kagami qui parlait avec un homme lui ressemblant beaucoup, qui, lui, tenait une jeune femme rousse contre lui. Tobirama était présent, aussi, un verre à la main mais dès que Midori entra dans la pièce, son regard se fixa à la jeune femme.

- Oh, Midori, c'est un plaisir, sourit Mito en se levant. Tu aimerais boire quelque chose ?  
- De l'eau, merci, répondit humblement Midori.  
- Tu es sûre ? Nous avons de la bière, de ..  
- Non, un verre d'eau sera parfait.

Visiblement déçue, Mito acquiesça en filant à la cuisine tandis que Midori s'approchait de son père très timidement. L'homme avec qui il parlait lui sourit, légèrement et elle comprit.

- Shisui, c'est ça ? Murmura-t-elle en croisant les bras sur son ventre.

Il acquiesça d'un léger signe de la tête, le regard brillant avant de sourire à sa femme et de la présenter. Celle ci s'appelait Mei, et était d'une rare beauté. Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse faire plus ample connaissance avec eux, Mito servit l'apéritif à toutes les personnes présentes et Hashirama leva son verre :

- A une famille enfin réunie !  
- À Hazuki … souffla Kagami, visiblement secoué par toute la situation.  
- À la paix, ajouta Tobirama après un moment.

La paix, pensa Midori. Était-elle seulement possible ? Madara avait disparu, il n'était pas possible pour les Senju de traverser le champ de force et elle seule pouvait le passer, dans un sens ou dans l'autre.

À cette pensée, la jeune femme hoqueta. Non. Non, elle ne ferait pas ça. Elle n'était pas assez forte, pas entrainée. Elle n'était rien. Elle ne pouvait pas mettre fin à la guerre. Même si ça impliquait de tuer Izuna. Elle avait beau le haïr de tout son être, jamais elle ne serait capable de passer de l'autre côté de la Séparation et de retourner à Konoha Sud. Et elle espérait de tout son coeur qu'Hashirama ne lui demanderait jamais quelque chose de ce genre.

Tobirama sembla remarquer le malaise de la jeune femme parce qu'il lui fit poser son verre d'eau sur la table basse face à eux pour lui servir un verre de liqueur, comprenant sûrement que ça ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal et, reconnaissante, Midori lui adressa un léger sourire en se détournant.

Le diner se passa dans une bonne ambiance. Le groupe de personnes présentes étaient très liées, c'était facilement visible et tous semblaient de très bonne humeur. Midori était silencieuse, elle, préférant écouter les conversations sans trop y faire attention. Elle ne pouvait le nier, elle se sentait encore étrangère à toute cette vie. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle pas été acceptée dans un groupe ?

La dernière fois que quelqu'un lui avait porté de l'intérêt, c'était cinq ans auparavant, quand son voisin de chambre était venu lui tenir compagnie. Tout le reste du clan était sorti en mission, soit disant pour détruire les Senju, mais ça avait évidemment été un échec. Son voisin était simplet, en général, tête en l'air, un peu bizarre mais Midori ne l'avait jamais vu de cette façon. Parfois, elle avait l'impression qu'il jouait la comédie, mais elle ne savait pas pourquoi. Cet homme semblait tout à fait normal à ses yeux et leur conversation l'en avait convaincue.

En effet, son voisin, malgré tous ses airs bonhomme, l'avait charmée en parlant surtout de l'histoire du clan. Non pas que ce soit le sujet favoris de Midori, mais elle avait été impressionnée par autant de connaissances et n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il en saurait autant.

Faussement joyeux de la voir sourire, il lui avait sauté dans les bras, l'avait embrassée sur la joue et un instinct bien particulier avait prit le dessus. Midori ne le possédait pas mais voir un homme la désirer lui était inconnu. Interdit, même, si l'on en croyait les dires mais lui s'en foutait. Et ensemble, ils avaient partagé un moment fabuleux. D'abord, Midori avait pensé que c'était une erreur, qu'ils se feraient tous les deux tués si quelqu'un l'apprenait, si elle tombait enceinte mais il l'avait rassurée. Personne ne le saurait, jamais et il s'en assurerait.

Cependant, Midori avait gardé un souvenir fort de ce moment. Il avait peut être été insatiable, au début, il était un démon, après tout mais le clan avait été absent plusieurs jours et ça avait permis à la jeune femme d'apprendre beaucoup de choses.

- Mon ange …

Midori sortit brusquement de ses pensées en entendant son père l'appeler et le regarda avec étonnement en remarquant que tout le monde la fixait.

- O-oui ? Murmura-t-elle en baissant les yeux.  
- Je te demandais si tu voulais aller à la maison pour te reposer. Tu as l'air crevée, sourit-il.

Gênée, la jeune femme croisa le regard d'Hashirama qui prit la parole :

- Midori apprécierait d'avoir son petit espace à elle pour le moment, Kagami. Je lui ai proposé d'habiter un des studios en ville, pour l'instant.  
- Tu .. tu ne veux pas habiter chez moi .. ? questionna Kagami, visiblement déçu.

Midori pensa continuer sur sa première envie au début, avoir son espace personnel, où elle pourrait réfléchir, se reposer, essayer de se faire à cette nouvelle vie mais la façon qu'avait Kagami à la regarder, à la scruter comme s'il se demandait ce qu'il avait bien pu faire de mal lui brisa le coeur et elle céda.

- D-d'accord, dit-elle en forçant un sourire.  
- Tu peux me le dire, si ça ne te convient pas ..  
- N-non, c'est bon, murmura-t-elle.  
- Je vais te raccompagner et ..  
- Kagami, interrompit Tobirama en posant sa serviette sur la table, je vais l'accompagner.

Cette intervention surprit tout le monde mais personne n'osa le montrer. Mal à l'aise, Midori attrapa le trousseau de clés que son père lui tendit, le salua en le serrant un court instant contre elle, ce qui eut pour but de le rassurer et Tobirama entraina la jeune femme vers le vestibule pour qu'elle puisse mettre ses chaussures.

De son côté, Hashirama échangea un regard interloqué avec les personnes toujours installées à table et marmonna :

- Et bien … C'était inattendu ..

Une fois en dehors de la maison, Tobirama fit apparaitre ses ailes en souriant :

- A pieds, ça serait long mais si tu te sens de voler …  
- Je l'ai fait qu'une fois, répondit la jeune femme en rougissant, et je n'ai pas la moindre idée de comment ..  
- Je peux t'apprendre, si tu veux.

Midori acquiesça en se disant que ça serait mieux que ce soit Tobirama plutôt que son père, étant donné que ce dernier semblait vouloir la protéger. Son regard déçu quand Hashirama avait parlé qu'elle vive seule l'avait touchée.

Timidement, elle déploya ses ailes, les caressa du bout des doigts et attendit que Tobirama lui donne des instructions.

- Tu ne dois pas penser qu'elles vont te porter, murmura Tobirama en se plaçant derrière elle. Certaines personnes n'ont pas besoin de réfléchir. C'est comme marcher ou respirer, et ça reste très naturel.

Midori frissonna en sentant les mains de Tobirama se poser à la base de ses ailes.

- La seule chose que tu dois comprendre, c'est qu'au moins coup de vent, tu peux être déstabilisée. Mais d'après ce que je peux voir, tes ailes y sont sûrement très sensibles parce qu'elles sont fines.  
- J-je l'ai senti, la dernière fois, acquiesça Midori en baissant la tête.  
- Si tu as l'impression que tu vas tomber, tu n'as qu'à me tendre la main et je te rattraperai.

Touchée, la jeune femme hocha lentement la tête en forçant un sourire et attendit que Tobirama s'écarte.

- Ferme les yeux, murmura-t-il. Essaye de les ressentir, déjà.

Les ressentir, Midori le faisait déjà. Depuis qu'elle les avait laissées s'étendre alors qu'elle dormait, ses ailes étaient une partie d'elle même mais elle n'avait jamais l'impression de les maitriser. C'était comme si elles étaient indépendantes et agissaient à leur bon vouloir mais elle fit quand même un essai, les yeux clos.

Plein de pensées parasites venaient l'empêcher de se vider l'esprit. Son père, son frère, le changement de comportement d'Hashirama. Tobirama, lui, avait été beaucoup moins formel avec elle, plus naturel. Peut être était-ce pour cela qu'elle se sentait moins mal à l'aise avec lui.

Un petit rire obligea tout de même la jeune femme à rouvrir les yeux et elle les écarquilla en se voyant à quelques mètres au dessus du sol, Tobirama volant près d'elle avec un sourire. Puis, elle regarda ses propres ailes, battant à un rythme régulier, créant ainsi de légers mouvements d'air. Et là, elle se sentait légère.

Tobirama lui fit signe des mains de voler en sa direction, tout en reculant et Midori eut seulement à penser à ce qu'elle devait faire pour sentir ses ailes rouler légèrement, s'incliner de sorte à suivre l'homme devant elle. À une petite allure, au début, parce qu'elle avait peur qu'elles arrêtent de fonctionner, jusqu'à ce qu'ils volent à une bonne vitesse au dessus des toits, l'un à côté de l'autre.

L'air était frais, en cette soirée et Midori se trouva rapidement à grelotter mais les sensations de liberté et de légèreté qui régnaient en elle à cet instant précis étaient bien trop vivifiantes pour ne serait-ce que penser se poser. Elle n'avait pas été enfermée longtemps dans sa cellule, loin de là, même mais ça avait été déjà trop pour elle. Et à présent qu'elle se sentait libre, plus jamais elle ne voulait se retrouver dans une cage.

En arrivant aux abords de la ville, Tobirama fit signe à la jeune femme qu'ils étaient arrivés, qu'ils devaient descendre et, la main dans celle de son instructeur de vol parce qu'elle ne se sentait pas de le faire seule, Midori laissa le Senju la guider pour l'atterrissage, jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient les pieds sur terre.

Là, il lui montra la maison qu'ils avaient rejointe, celle de Kagami et, grâce aux clés sur son père lui avait confiées, la jeune femme ouvrit la porte d'entrée, alluma la lumière du couloir de l'entrée et se tourna vers Tobirama, incertaine.

- Bon vol pour une débutante, sourit-il.  
- Je suis gelée, avoua-t-elle en détournant les yeux.  
- Dépêche toi d'aller te réchauffer, alors, murmura-t-il.

Midori allait s'exécuter mais elle se racla la gorge et chuchota, mal à l'aise :

- T-tu pourrais venir avec moi .. ? Je .. ne me sens pas de visiter seule et ..  
- Bien sûr.

Rassurée de ne pas être seule, Midori entra dans la maison, largua ses chaussures dans l'entrée et referma la porte derrière Tobirama qui lui sembla un peu plus impressionnant encore maintenant qu'ils étaient dans une pièce plus exiguë.

Sans un mot, elle longea ensuite le couloir, vers les trois ouvertures qui se présentaient à elle. D'un côté, il y avait un bureau rempli de vieux livres et de parchemins mais elle préféra ne pas y entrer. De l'autre, il y avait une cuisine aménagée, qui donnait vers le fond de l'étage sur le salon et la salle à manger. Midori était habituée au manque de meubles, à la pauvreté, même, vue la vie qu'elle avait eue au Château mais tout dans cette maison lui donnait envie de se blottir sur elle même, et de profiter de ce confort. Le canapé du salon, par exemple ou mieux, une loveuse molletonneuse l'attiraient et elle se retenait tout juste d'aller s'y installer, juste pour essayer.

Intriguée par le reflet de la lumière d'un des lampadaires extérieurs, Midori chercha un instant du regard dans la pièce jusqu'à apercevoir un cadre photo, sur le manteau de la cheminée et elle eut le souffle coupé en reconnaissant son père avec une jeune femme magnifique. Sa mère, Hazuki, c'était évident. Les deux jeunes gens se regardaient avec tendresse, visiblement l'un dans les bras de l'autre et une larme échappa à Midori.

Il avait dit vrai, alors. Elle était le résultat de leur amour.

Ne souhaitant pas embêter Tobirama en pleurant comme une madeleine, Midori se détourna tout de même rapidement et retourna dans le couloir pour grimper l'escalier qu'elle avait repéré. Celui ci menait à un étage simple, composé de cinq pièces. Une salle de bain et quatre chambres.

La première qu'elle ouvrit comportait plusieurs valises et Midori comprit que c'était la chambre qu'occuperaient Shisui et sa femme. Deux autres étaient tout à fait banales, meublées avec goût et donnaient sur le petit jardin du pavillon et la dernière était évidemment celle de Kagami. La chambre parentale, ça ne faisait aucun doute quand on voyait la taille de la pièce et en plus, elle avait sa propre salle de bain et un dressing impressionnant mais la jeune femme préféra ne pas s'y aventurer.

Alors, elle retourna près des deux portes des pièces qui n'étaient pas occupées et demanda à Tobirama qui avait été silencieux jusque là :

- J-je prends laquelle ?  
- Kagami n'a rien dit alors celle que tu préfères, je suppose, sourit-il.  
- Oh ..

Midori jeta un dernier coup d'oeil aux deux chambres et décida de prendre celle qui avait deux fenêtres ainsi qu'un grand lit. Elle en avait marre des lits monoplaces desquelles elle avait toujours peur de tomber. Elle en testa aussi le matelas mais celui ci était assez mou pour elle et elle releva les yeux vers Tobirama en souriant.

- Tu restes pour me tenir compagnie .. ? demanda-t-elle timidement.  
- Si tu veux.

Les petits yeux rouges du jeune homme se posèrent un instant sur le lit mais il se détourna pour s'asseoir à côté de la jeune femme et murmurer :

- Ton père sera heureux de te voir chez lui.  
- J'imagine, acquiesça Midori. Je peux te poser une question .. ?  
- Bien sûr.  
- Tu as quel âge .. ?

Un sourire furtif étira un instant les lèvres de Tobirama et il prit appui d'une main sur le lit pour regarder Midori, une lueur amusée dans le regard.

- Tu me donnes combien .. ? Questionna-t-il.  
- Je .. je ne sais pas. Mais Kagami m'a raconté sa rencontre avec ma mère et .. tu étais déjà là. Alors .. cinquante ans, peut être .. ?  
- Un peu plus, indiqua Tobirama.  
- Soixante .. ?  
- Encore, souffla-t-il devant l'air gêné de la jeune femme.  
- Tu n'as quand même pas soixante-dix ans, si .. ?  
- Soixante six, avoua-t-il.

La jeune femme mit plusieurs secondes à se rendre compte que le Senju était si vieux, même s'il n'en paraissait pas autant. L'avantage d'être immortel, en définitive mais jamais elle ne lui aurait donné cet âge là.

- Notre doyen approche les deux siècles, affirma Tobirama en voyant qu'elle n'était plus aussi à l'aise. Il n'y a personne d'aussi vieux chez les Uchiha .. ?  
- Il .. y a eu beaucoup de morts, ces derniers temps, murmura Midori. Il ne reste plus beaucoup d'Uchiha, tu sais ..  
- Combien, à peu près .. ?

La jeune femme sembla un peu perdue dans ses pensées, au début mais elle finit par forcer un sourire et murmurer qu'elle ferait mieux de se coucher.

- T-tu peux attendre que je m'endorme pour partir ? Demanda-t-elle, les joues rouges. Je ne me .. sens pas en sécurité comme ça.  
- Bien sûr.

Après l'avoir remercié d'un sourire authentique, Midori repoussa le couvre lit, enleva les coussins superflus et se faufila sous un drap pour enlever son pantalon et ne garder que son sous-vêtement ainsi que son tee shirt, profitant que Tobirama ait la décence de faire semblant de détailler la pièce pour se mettre à l'aise et elle s'allongea, un oreiller dans ses bras en murmurant que c'était bon.

Là, Tobirama dénoua ses chaussures, prit place près d'elle en laissant un pied sur le parquet pour la rassurer. À peine avait-il fait un geste en sa direction qu'il avait remarqué la panique dans les yeux de Midori mais il ne voulait pas qu'elle repense à ce qu'Izuna avait pu lui faire. Il partirait dès qu'elle serait endormie.

D'un geste lent, il ajusta un oreiller dans son dos, contre la tête de lit et adressa un léger sourire à Midori.

- J-je me sens bien, malgré tout, souffla-t-elle. Mais je vais avoir besoin de vêtements.  
- Ton père s'en occupera sûrement. Il est heureux de t'avoir retrouvée.  
- Je sais ..  
- Il comprendra si tu lui dis que tu as besoin d'espace. Je connais Kagami depuis des années, il est arrangeant.  
- Tu crois qu'un jour, j'arriverais à l'appeler « Papa » .. ?  
- Tu le feras naturellement quand tu seras plus à l'aise. Ne pense pas à ça maintenant, tu as tout ton temps.

Midori acquiesça, les paupières lourdes et ferma les yeux en soupirant.

Cette journée avait été pleine d'émotions et elle le savait. Les jours à venir le seraient sûrement tout autant.


	5. Chapter 5

Le chapitre est un peu tard mais vu que j'ai pas eu de review sur le dernier chapitre ... Na, je rigole xD

* * *

Pendant toute la soirée, qui avait continué jusque tard dans la nuit, Kagami n'avait cessé de penser à sa fille. Il avait apprécié de la voir savourer un bon repas, cuisiné avec soin par Mito, n'avait pu se retenir de la regarder pendant tout le diner. Comment le pouvait-il ? Elle ressemblait tellement à sa mère, à la femme qu'il avait aimée pendant toutes ses années, même bien après sa mort.

Ses amis et même Shisui avaient remarqué que Kagami était à des années lumières de là mais ça n'était pas si grave. L'homme retrouvait quelque chose qui lui avait manqué dans sa vie, une fille qu'il avait chérie pour tout ce qu'elle était et ils ne pouvaient pas lui en vouloir.

Ainsi, quand il rentra chez lui, Kagami fut ravi de voir les chaussures de Midori dans l'entrée, et il ne résista pas à l'envie d'aller jeter un coup d'oeil par la porte entrebâillée d'une des chambres, sous les regards amusés de Shisui et de Mei.

La jeune femme dormait profondément, baignée par la lumière de la pleine lune. Elle semblait recroquevillée sur elle même, emmitouflée sous les couvertures mais son visage était serein et on aurait presque dit qu'elle souriait dans son sommeil. Alors, pour ne pas la réveiller, Kagami referma lentement la porte de la chambre.

Ça faisait longtemps que Midori n'avait pas passé une nuit aussi agréable. Le lit était confortable, doux et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'elle avait bien choisi sa chambre. Le seul point négatif, là dedans, était qu'elle n'avait pas fermé les volets et qu'à présent, le soleil chauffait son lit et sa peau avec force. Les couvertures étaient descendues au niveau de ses chevilles et elle avait eu particulièrement chaud pendant son sommeil mais là, elle se sentait bien, allongée sur le ventre et la tête enfoncée dans un oreiller.

D'un geste presque agacé, la jeune femme essaya de repousser de la main ce qui lui chauffait la hanche, en espérant que ça ne soit pas le soleil et ouvrit les yeux en sentant quelque chose de dur. En tous cas, elle en était sûre, ça n'était pas une couverture. Et en plus, ça bougeait et ça tenait son bassin avec douceur. Puis, elle sentit un poids sur son dos, quelque chose chatouiller son épaule, et, mal à l'aise, elle tourna la tête pour tenter de voir ce qui pouvait bien la troubler de cette façon.

Et quelle ne fut sa surprise en reconnaissant Tobirama, qui dormait là, contre elle, tout habillé et visiblement embêté par la lumière du soleil, vu la façon qu'il avait de se cacher contre son épaule. D'abord, elle pensa hurler. Le virer de son lit ou le frapper, au choix, mais elle pensa ensuite que ça n'était sûrement pas prémédité et qu'il fallait relativiser. Il n'était pas là pour profiter d'elle.

Tout de même mal à l'aise, la jeune femme secoua lentement l'épaule de son partenaire de lit, qui ouvrit lentement les yeux, visiblement fatigué et la regarda un long moment avant de comprendre la situation. Sa façon de la tenir, d'être aussi proche d'elle. S'il n'était pas l'homme qu'il était, il aurait violemment rougi.

Sans un mot, et impassible, Tobirama se redressa en ébouriffant ses cheveux, se détournant tandis que Midori remontait les couvertures sur elle afin de se cacher un peu et il murmura :

- Je suis désolé.  
- J-je .. enfin ..  
- J'aurais dû faire plus attention hier soir, fit-il en souriant légèrement.  
- Ça n'est .. pas si grave. Dormir n'est pas dérangeant.

Rassuré de la voir sourire sincèrement, Tobirama acquiesça lentement en se disant qu'elle impliquait sûrement qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à avoir fait autre chose que dormir et se détourna pour remettre ses chaussures.

Jusqu'au moment où la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur Kagami qui, un plateau à la main, apportait le petit déjeuner à sa fille adorée. Mais il se figea en voyant Tobirama assis sur le lit de la jeune femme, les cheveux plus ébouriffés qu'à son habitude, visiblement fatigué et un peu débraillé. Sans parler de la tenue de Midori, qui semblait franchement légère, vu le tas de vêtements au sol.

Sans un mot, Kagami posa le plateau sur la console près de l'entrée de la chambre, ignorant le rougissement violent de sa fille et fit signe à Tobirama de le suivre, et le Senju ne se fit pas prier.

À peine la porte de la chambre fut-elle refermée que Kagami attrapa l'autre par le col pour violemment le plaquer contre le mur le plus proche. S'il avait pu, il aurait déployé ses ailes, menaçant et ses iris rougeoyaient avec intensité alors qu'il assassinait le Senju du regard.

- Kagami, souffla Tobirama, très calme.  
- Ne pose plus jamais les yeux sur ma fille si tu ne veux pas que je te les arrache !  
- C'est un malentendu ..  
- Sors de ma maison ! Dégage et que je te ne voie plus !

Avec force, le père de Midori poussa le Senju en direction des escaliers, sans se soucier de la force qu'il y mettait et attendit que celui ci soit hors de vue et que la porte claque pour souffler longuement et retourner dans la chambre de sa fille qui était choquée par un tel comportement. Mal à l'aise, elle se pelotonna contre elle même, sous les couvertures, le regard dans ses chaussettes et, un sourire aux lèvres, Kagami reprit son plateau pour l'apporter sur le lit en murmurant :

- Je changerais tes draps tout à l'heure. Tiens, je t'ai préparé un bon petit déjeuner ..  
- Kagami, je ..  
- Ne parlons pas de ça, indiqua-t-il, impassible. Tu veux que je reste avec toi .. ?  
- C-ca ira, répondit Midori en forçant un sourire. J-je vais .. tu sais, me faire à la chambre, un peu ..  
- Bien. Appelle moi si tu as besoin de quelque chose, mon ange …

D'un geste tendre, il serra la jeune femme contre son ventre, l'embrassa sur le haut de la tête et sortit de la pièce sans changer d'attitude.

Mais Midori était terrorisée. Le comportement de son père avait été effrayant. Sa façon de regarder Tobirama, comme ci celui ci avait commis une erreur irréparable alors que ça n'était qu'un malentendu ! Et puis, il ne leur avait même pas laissé le temps de s'expliquer, sans parler du boucan qu'elle avait entendu, provenant du couloir.

Peut être aurait-elle mieux fait d'insister, hier soir et de s'installer dans un petit studio.

Après avoir déjeuné à sa faim, et regrettant de devoir laisser quelques mets sur le plateau, comme un des trois pains au chocolat, Midori prit le temps de longuement s'étirer et de remettre des vêtements de la veille avant de descendre timidement à la cuisine, le plateau en main.

- Mon ange ! Appela Kagami du bureau. Laisse ça sur le plan de travail, je m'en occuperai plus tard ..  
- J-je peux ranger, c'est bon, souffla-t-elle.  
- Laisse, je te dis !

Ne voulant pas contrarier son père, Midori se retint de soupirer, posa le plateau à l'endroit qu'il avait indiqué avant d'aller timidement toquer à la porte du bureau. Voir Kagami plongé dans ses lectures, des lunettes sur le nez et l'air concentré l'attendrit légèrement tandis qu'elle pensait qu'il semblait plus serein qu'un peu plus tôt et l'homme lui fit signe d'entrer.

- Je finis ça et nous irons t'acheter des vêtements et ..  
- Je peux y aller seule ? Questionna-t-elle timidement.  
- Tu ne connais personne, répondit Kagami en relevant la tête. Et je ne veux pas que tu te perdes ..  
- Je ne ..  
- Laisse moi finir et je t'emmène, sourit Kagami.

Son ton était implacable malgré le sourire qu'il avait aux lèvres alors Midori, ne sachant pas vraiment comment le prendre, acquiesça doucement et alla attendre au salon, les bras croisés sur son ventre.

Kagami l'y rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard, visiblement heureux de faire une sortie avec sa fille et son regard se posa un instant sur la photo qui reposait sur le manteau de la cheminée.

- Je .. t'en ferais faire une copie, si tu veux, indiqua-t-il.  
- J-je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir, murmura la jeune femme.  
- Vraiment ?  
- Vous étiez .. très beaux, vraiment, affirma Midori, mais c'est .. trop .. intime, comme photo. Je préférerais quelque chose de plus formel.

Mais malgré qu'il hoche la tête, Midori le voyait, son père était déçu par la remarque. Blessé peut être et elle ne savait pas quoi dire pour se rattraper.

Cependant, quand il se rappela de la demande de sa fille, Kagami retrouva son sourire et la conduisit, en voiture, en direction du centre ville. Avant de la laisser sortir du véhicule, il lui donna son portefeuille en lui disant de se faire plaisir et Midori, soulagée, put entrer dans le premier magasin seule.

Son arrivée fut observée avec curiosité, et elle eut l'impression que tout le monde savait déjà qui elle était mais les vendeuses la laissèrent se balader dans la boutique en paix tandis qu'elle observait les vêtements colorés qui étaient rangés dans les rayons.

Jusqu'à ce que son air perdu dérange l'une d'elle et qu'elle s'approche en demandant :

- Je peux vous aider .. ?

Ne l'ayant pas entendue arriver, Midori sursauta en se tournant vers elle mais acquiesça.

- J'ai quelques soucis à trouver mes tailles ..  
- Vous êtes l'Uchiha, c'est ça ? Demanda la vendeuse, curieuse. Hashirama Senju a prévenu de votre liberté, ce matin, au bulletin radio.  
- C'est .. ca, oui.  
- Vous devez alors savoir que toutes les boutiques de vêtements de Konoha sont divisées en deux parties. Là, vous êtes dans le rayon humains, et vous ne pourrez pas utiliser vos ailes convenablement avec ces vêtements.  
- D'accord …

D'un pas assuré, la vendeuse l'entraina en direction de l'autre partie du magasin, sous les regards curieux des autres et mesura la largeur de ses épaules grâce à un mètre ruban.

- Quarante-trois centimètres. Vous serez à l'aise dans cette taille, dit-elle en lui tendant un des haut les plus simples. Voulez-vous essayer .. ?  
- Je veux bien, sourit Midori.

D'une main, la vendeuse lui indiqua les cabines d'essayage et Midori s'enferma dans l'une d'entre elles, seulement pour remarquer à quel point elle avait le teint pâle, quand elle portait du blanc. Elle qui était habituée aux vêtements sombres des Uchiha, elle se trouvait là bien étrange. Mais, en essayant de ne pas penser au reste, elle enfila le tee shirt, qui possédait, comme les vêtements qu'elle avait reçus en prison, deux fentes dans son dos pour laisser passer ses ailes.

La taille était peut être un peu grande mais elle se sentait plus à l'aise là dedans. Dans son ancienne demeure, les tenues moulantes étaient de rigueur, même si elle avait toujours fait en sorte de ne pas les respecter. Mais quand la vendeuse lui demanda si elle avait terminé, Midori se trouva bien stupide de se sentir aussi pudique alors qu'elle était habillée.

Cependant, quand elle la vit, la vendeuse ne sembla pas choquée, ni dérangée par sa façon de porter le vêtement et lui sourit largement en la plaçant devant un grand miroir.

- Si vous avez froid, commença-t-elle doucement, vous pourrez toujours porter un gilet ou une petite veste, par dessus.  
- Les .. fentes sont bizarres, murmura-t-elle. On n'avait pas ça, chez les Uchiha.  
- Et vos ailes .. ?

Midori haussa une épaule et la vendeuse comprit que le sujet n'était pas à aborder. Mais sans perdre son sourire, elle lui conseilla plusieurs tenues, et Midori acheta assez de vêtements pour remplir la commode qui se trouvait dans sa chambre.

Quand elle se retrouva en ville, cependant, il lui fallut quelques minutes pour se rendre compte qu'elle n'avait absolument aucune idée de l'endroit où elle se trouvait, les bras chargés de sacs en papier. Peut être aurait-elle du demander à son père de rester avec elle mais elle ne voulait pas affronter une nouvelle fois ce regard déçu qu'il avait eu.

Plusieurs personnes marchaient dans la rue mais peu de voitures semblaient l'utiliser. Était-il trop tôt, ou les voitures étaient-elles réservées aux personnes les plus aidées, Midori n'en savait rien mais pour le moment, il allait bien falloir qu'elle demande son chemin.

Terriblement mal à l'aise, parce que, si Hashirama avait effectivement annoncé à la radio sa libération, tout le monde la connaissait sûrement, Midori interpella une adolescente qui venait de lui passer à côté et demanda, avec un sourire :

- Est-ce que vous pourriez m'indiquer le .. Central ? S'il vous plait.  
- Ah oui, bien sûr, sourit-elle. Continuez sur cette rue jusqu'au parc et suivez le sur la gauche. Le Central se trouve à son extrémité.

Reconnaissante, Midori remercia l'adolescente avant de se mettre en route.

L'envie de sortir ses ailes pour aller plus vite était omniprésente. Et ce sentiment s'amplifia quand elle remarqua que plusieurs Senju volaient, au dessus d'elle. Les ombres qu'ils projetaient étaient gracieuse, comme celle d'un oiseau, mais que penseraient les gens si elle en faisait de même ? Après tout, elle était une ennemie, même si ici, les gens ne semblaient pas plus choqués que ça de la voir.

Ou peut être avaient-ils déjà pris l'habitude, avec Kagami et Shisui ?

En tous cas, elle sentait bien que l'ambiance n'était pas la même que de l'autre côté de la Séparation. Les humains étaient traités avec respect, ne semblaient pas craindre les Senju, non plus. Elle qui avait vécu tellement d'années dans l'ambiance morbide de Konoha Sud, elle s'en retrouvait déstabilisée. Était-ce seulement possible qu'un monde soit en paix de cette façon ?

Arrivée au niveau du parc, la jeune femme y entra en prenant la direction indiquée par la jeune fille et leva les yeux pour observer les arbres aux feuilles d'un vert intense, les rayons du soleil filtrant dans les arbres, les chants des oiseaux. Elle pouvait presque s'habituer à un tel environnement, si on lui en donnait le temps.

Sans le vouloir, et à force de regarder en l'air, elle finit tout de même par percuter un obstacle et faillit se retrouver sur les fesses mais une main douce la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne tombe et elle se retrouva face à Tobirama, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres et visiblement amusé.

- Je pensais que tu m'aurais vu, dit-il simplement.  
- Tobirama, je … Désolée !

La voyant rougir, le sourire de Tobirama s'agrandit légèrement et il demanda :

- Tu es perdue ?  
- Quelque chose comme ça, oui, avoua-t-elle. Kagami m'a lâchée devant une boutique de vêtements ..  
- Tu as besoin d'autres choses, peut être ? Demanda-t-il. Je pourrais t'accompagner.  
- Tu n'as rien de mieux à faire ?  
- Jour de congé, sourit-il.

La jeune femme pensa d'abord refuser, en se rappelant de la réaction de Kagami, au petit matin mais après tout, elle n'était plus une petite fille et pouvait bien faire ce qu'elle voulait. Alors elle acquiesça, un sourire aux lèvres et Tobirama lui tendit la main pour qu'elle lui donne ses sacs.

- Alors ? Questionna-t-il. Tu as besoin d'autre chose ?  
- Je .. des chaussures, peut être.  
- Je connais le magasin parfait, pour ça.

Sans quitter le parc, Tobirama lui fit faire demi tour, pour qu'ils redescendent l'avenue et Midori se racla la gorge en tentant de trouver un sujet de conversation, jusqu'à se rendre à l'évidence. Elle avait besoin de parler de ce qui s'était passé, dans la matinée.

- Kagami a été .. Enfin ..  
- Ton père t'aime, murmura simplement Tobirama. Et il te voit encore sûrement comme une petite fille qu'il doit protéger.  
- Tu crois ?  
- Je crois, oui. Sinon, il n'aurait pas insisté pour que tu vives chez lui. Mais si tu ressens le besoin de t'éloigner, l'offre d'Hashirama est toujours valable.  
- Je vais y réfléchir. Je me sens juste bizarre, en ce moment.  
- Je me sentirais aussi bizarre si je changeais de vie.

Ces mots simples suffirent à rassurer la jeune femme, qui sourit pour elle même en relevant les yeux.

- C'est comme si .. j'étais totalement étrangère, ici, mais certaines impressions me laissent une sorte de déjà-vu … tenta-t-elle d'expliquer.  
- Les Senju possèdent une mémoire génétique. Elle tend à ne plus être transmise, depuis plusieurs générations mais ça ne serait pas étonnant que tu possèdes certains souvenirs venant de ta mère.  
- Vraiment .. ?  
- Ca arrive plus souvent dans les lignées plus .. pures, acquiesça Tobirama. Et Hazuki était .. un bon parti, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.  
- Mais elle a préféré Kagami .. Un Uchiha.  
- En effet. Certains n'ont pas apprécié ça et ont tenté de la faire exécuter mais pour Hashirama, c'était un miracle.  
- Oui je .. Il voulait .. faire des expériences.  
- Je sais, murmura Tobirama, impassible. Ça n'implique pas de te disséquer, si c'est ce qui t'inquiète. Mais il aimerait mesurer tes capacités, rien de plus. Ça n'est de la curiosité personnelle, et il n'utiliserait jamais ce qu'il aurait appris pour la guerre, même s'il trouvait un moyen d'éradiquer les Uchiha. Seulement pour la paix.  
- Et vous croyez vraiment que la paix est possible ?

Tobirama acquiesça, visiblement pensif et la jeune femme secoua la tête.

- Les Uchiha ne pensent qu'à la suprématie de leur race.  
- Toi aussi ? Questionna l'homme en levant un sourcil.  
- Moi, je voulais seulement qu'on m'apprécie.

Surpris par la réponse, même s'il préféra ne rien montrer, Tobirama acquiesça à nouveau et mena la jeune femme en direction d'une boutique importante où des dizaines de modèles de chaussures différents étaient exposés. Et Midori se sentit bien petite, là dedans. Chassant d'un regard les vendeurs qui allaient s'approcher, Tobirama l'entraina du côté réservé aux femmes et Midori écarquilla les yeux en voyant certain modèles de chaussures possédant des talons vertigineux.

- C'est possible de marcher, avec ça ? Questionna-t-elle sérieusement.  
- Les femmes en raffolent, répondit simplement Tobirama.

Voyant un outil pour mesurer sa taille de pieds, Midori s'empressa d'en trouver un modèle à sa pointure tandis que le Senju demandait :

- Tu ne connais pas tes tailles .. ?  
- C'est .. Différent, de l'autre côté, se contenta-t-elle de dire.

Il lui fallut quand même s'agripper à lui pour se lever et, incertaine, elle marcha vers un des miroirs pour admirer la silhouette que les chaussures lui donnait. Et elle se trouvait beaucoup plus féminine comme ça, même s'il était difficile pour elle de tenir en équilibre.

- Tu me trouves comment ? Demanda-t-elle soudainement à son accompagnateur.  
- … Bien, affirma Tobirama après un temps.

La question l'avait surpris, et il avait fallu qu'il y réfléchisse à deux fois pour être certain de ce qu'il allait dire. Parce que s'il avait répondu directement, il lui aurait dit qu'elle était belle, et la situation aurait été horriblement compliquée. Déjà parce que Kagami lui avait semblé un peu trop protecteur, mais surtout pour tout ce qu'une relation avec Midori impliquerait. Elle n'était pas une femme comme les autres, Hashirama n'avait cessé de le dire depuis qu'ils l'avaient trouvée et il connaissait les tourments que subissaient Shisui et Mei, quotidiennement.

Et puis, elle n'était pas à son goût .. n'est ce pas ?

Repoussant toutes ses émotions loin en lui, Tobirama fit un brusque retour à la réalité en se rendant compte que Midori semblait avoir déjà essayé trois paires de chaussure différentes et lui demanda, l'air de rien :

- Vous avez quoi, de l'autre côté ?  
- Oh euh .. souffla-t-elle en posant une main sur son front. Des chaussures militaires, je dirais. Je n'ai jamais vu ce genre de chaussures auparavant. Et puis, les vêtements ne sont pas pareils !  
- En quoi .. ?  
- Nous n'avons pas ces fentes pour les ailes, dit-elle en lui tournant le dos pour les lui désigner. C'est .. plutôt rare, ces derniers temps, de les développer.  
- Pourquoi ça ?  
- Parce que les lignées sont corrompues, répondit simplement Midori.

Comprenant que poser trop de questions la gênerait, Tobirama acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête et sourit :

- Celles là te vont bien, dit-il en désignant la paire de ballerines qu'elle avait aux pieds.  
- Je trouve aussi. Et au moins, je n'aurais pas peur de me casser une cheville …

Le trait d'humour fit légèrement rire Tobirama qui chercha un instant dans ses poches avant de lui tendre l'argent pour payer les chaussures.

- J-je peux pas accepter, murmura Midori en tenant de repousser sa main. C'est ..  
- Ca me fait plaisir, dit-il simplement.  
- O-Ok …

La jeune femme attrapa lentement les billets et se dirigea vers le comptoir avec sa paire de chaussures, qu'elle paya sans oser relever les yeux.

Pourquoi Tobirama avait-il insisté pour lui payer ça, elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Elle était reconnaissante, bien entendu, et ne voulait pas le contrarier mais le pourquoi lui échappait totalement et elle se promit de lui rembourser la somme, dès qu'elle en aurait l'occasion.

Ils sortirent ensuite de la boutique et rejoignirent le parc où Midori proposa de s'installer, à l'ombre, pour profiter de l'endroit. Jamais elle n'avait vu quelque chose d'aussi beau ! Konoha Sud ressemblait plus à une ville horrible, où tous les immeubles étaient dégradés, collés les uns aux autres, sombres. Elle n'en était jamais sortie, même pour des missions et elle avait pourtant l'impression d'être de l'autre côté de la planète.

En posant les yeux sur un chêne sûrement centenaire, Midori aperçut deux silhouettes incertaines, en train de s'enlacer et dût secouer la tête pour les sortir de son esprit, avant de sursauter en sentant Tobirama caresser doucement l'arrière de sa tête.

- Si tu veux bloquer les visions, commença-t-il avec douceur, tu peux demander à Hashirama de te prescrire un inhibiteur spécifique.  
- C'est dangereux ? Questionna Midori, visiblement inquiète.  
- Ça peut l'être à trop forte dose, acquiesça Tobirama. Certains en abusent parce que les visions sont omniprésentes et Hashirama est obligé de les opérer pour leur retirer une infime partie du cerveau. Mais si tu sais te contrôler …  
- Une .. partie du cerveau ? Répéta la jeune femme, mal à l'aise.

Sans la lâcher du regard, Tobirama prit sa main pour lui faire glisser les doigts dans ses cheveux et lui faire sentir une cicatrice, sur le haut de sa tête.

- L'opération est très rare, cependant et très risquée, ajouta-t-il.

Midori ne bougea pas pendant plusieurs secondes, les doigts sur la cicatrice. Tobirama s'était fait enlever une partie de son cerveau. Était-ce seulement possible ? Les Uchiha n'avaient pas tant de connaissances médicales et n'auraient jamais pratiqué ce genre d'intervention, même sur les humains. Et puis, qui serait prêt à se séparer d'une partie de soi même aussi radicalement ?

- T-tu avais des visions .. ?  
- Tout le temps, souffla Tobirama en baissant les yeux. J'en devenais fou.  
- Et qu'est ce que tu voyais ? Demanda Midori, en écartant sa main. Si ça n'est pas indiscret ..

Tobirama contempla un instant l'espace vide devant lui, tentant de remettre de l'ordre dans son esprit. Habituellement, il n'en aurait jamais parlé. Pas même à Hashirama qui n'avait aucune idée de ce que son petit frère avait pu voir lors de ces visions. Mais il pouvait en parler à Midori, il le sentait. Elle n'était pas là pour le juger et avait besoin de comprendre cette partie d'elle qu'elle avait sûrement reniée toute sa vie.

- Mes parent, au début, fit-il enfin en la regardant dans les yeux. Peu importe où j'allais, je les voyais ensemble. Ils se sont connus sur le banc là bas, désigna-t-il d'un mouvement de tête. Et puis, des souvenirs plus anciens, de mes ancêtres. La guerre, la misère. J'ai vu des hommes que je ne connaissais pas se faire tuer à la Séparation. Et des Uchiha se faire torturer par les miens.

Choquée par une telle révélation, Midori se racla la gorge en se détournant et croisa les bras sur son ventre. Que pouvait-elle répondre à ça ? Rien que de l'imaginer la rendait malade. Allait-elle voir ce genre de choses, elle aussi ? Des souvenirs que tout le monde aurait oubliés ? Allait-elle devenir folle ?

Voyant qu'elle n'était plus aussi à l'aise, Tobirama lui attrapa le menton pour qu'elle le regarde à nouveau.

- Ne pense pas à ça, dit-il d'un ton doux. Tu .. tu es une hybride. Que tu puisses voir ce genre de choses serait un miracle. Tes visions se limiteront sûrement aux souvenirs de ta mère.  
- Je l'espère, souffla-t-elle en forçant un sourire.  
- Tu veux que je te ramène chez ton père ? Demanda-t-il en s'écartant légèrement.  
- Je crois que ça serait le mieux, acquiesça la jeune femme. Sinon, Kagami va retourner la ville pour me retrouver !

Tobirama hocha la tête en riant, tout à fait d'accord avec l'idée et se leva en déployant ses ailes. Mais voyant que la jeune femme hésitait à en faire de même, il se tourna vers elle, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Allez, je sais que tu aimes voler, je l'ai vu, cette nuit, dit-il.  
- Mais je .. Enfin, les gens vont pas …  
- Hashirama fait des bulletins radio quotidiens pour informer la population, informa Tobirama. Et ton arrivée a été préparée avec soin. Et ça fait bien longtemps que la population a accepté Kagami et Shisui tels qu'ils sont.  
- Oh ! Une des vendeuses m'en a parlé, ce matin. Enfin, de la radio ..

Devant le léger enthousiasme de la jeune femme, Tobirama battit légèrement des ailes, en agrippant les sacs de Midori et celle ci fit passer ses ailes via les fentes dans son dos, les trouvant de plus en plus pratiques et ils prirent tous les deux leur envol, se faufilant entre les branches des arbres.

Une fois à une bonne hauteur, dans le ciel, Tobirama se tourna vers Midori et lui indiqua, en montrant du doigt :

- Regarde, la ville est articulée autour du Central, là bas. Après, chaque quartier est une .. couche supplémentaire qui s'est ajoutée au centre ville, si tu veux. Et ton père vit dans la huitième en partant du centre, en direction du nord.  
- Comment je peux compter ? Demanda la jeune femme en se pinçant les lèvres.  
- Regarde la couleur des lampadaires.

D'abord surprise, la jeune femme se concentra un moment en regardant les rues jusqu'à se rendre compte que les couleurs différaient, d'une rue à l'autre. En centre ville, ils étaient d'un blanc cassé, s'accordant avec soin aux bâtiments environnants, mais plus loin, ils passaient au rouge, puis au bleu et chaque rue possédait sa propre couleur.

- Le quartier de Kagami est en orange, indiqua Tobirama.

Midori acquiesça, visiblement amusée par ce détail et ils se mirent en route, volant à allure modérée, jusqu'à survoler le quartier en question. Là, la jeune femme repéra facilement la maison de son père et alors qu'elle se tournait vers Tobirama pour le saluer, celui ci lui fit signe de descendre et ils se posèrent dans une ruelle, à l'abri des regards où Midori cacha immédiatement ses ailes, légèrement fatiguée.

Sans un mot, Tobirama lui rendit ses achats et lui adressa un léger sourire.

- Il me tuera s'il nous voit ensemble.  
- Je crois aussi, acquiesça Midori, mal à l'aise.  
- Je .. demanderais à Hashirama de lui parler, sourit-il. Il saura trouver les mots, il est père, lui aussi.  
- Ah bon ? Demanda Midori en écarquillant les yeux.  
- Et même grand père, mais je ne t'ai rien dit, d'accord ?

Un sourire aux lèvres, Midori hocha lentement la tête et se racla la gorge.

- A … plus tard, alors, sourit-elle.

Tobirama se contenta de lui sourire et la jeune femme se détourna pour marcher en direction de la rue principale, se retenant de toutes ses forces pour ne pas regarder Tobirama par dessus son épaule. C'était tentant, parce qu'elle sentait son regard sur elle, mais elle ne pouvait pas lui faire ce plaisir. Pas tout de suite, en tous cas. C'était comme si tout son corps lui indiquait de prendre son temps et de ne pas forcer les choses, quoiqu'il puisse arriver.

Arrivée devant la maison de son père, Midori se racla doucement la gorge et toqua lentement avant d'entrer et fut accueillie par Kagami qui, sortant de son bureau, lui sourit largement.

- Ah, mon ange ! Je me demandais si je ne devais pas aller te chercher, taquina-t-il. Tu as retrouvé le chemin ?  
- J'ai demandé à des passants, indiqua-t-elle.

Ce qui était vrai. Plus ou moins. Tobirama était passé près d'elle, non ?

- Je vois que tu en as profité, dit-il en désignant ses achats. Dis moi que tu ne m'as pas ruiné !  
- Je .. ne sais pas, répondit-elle sincèrement. Mais j'ai fait attention.

Kagami acquiesça, en venant la débarrasser de ses sacs et ils montèrent ensemble à la chambre de Midori où elle soupira longuement.

- Je vais ranger ça et prendre une douche, murmura-t-elle. Je descends après.  
- Tu m'appelles si tu as besoin de quelque chose.

C'est pas comme si elle allait se perdre dans la salle de bain, pensa-t-elle mais Midori se retint bien de le dire. Elle avait vu de quoi était capable son père et ne souhaitait pas s'attirer ses foudres.

Prenant une paire de ciseaux à la cuisine, Midori rejoignit sa chambre où elle s'occupa rapidement de couper les étiquettes et de plier ses vêtements dans sa commode. Les chaussures que Tobirama lui avait achetées furent placées près de la porte et Midori s'installa un instant sur son lit pour essayer de réfléchir à sa situation.

Déjà, le temps qu'elle avait passé avec Tobirama, hier soir ou ce matin avait été agréable. Il était amical, franc et plutôt gentil, ce qu'elle appréciait. Il avait eu l'air tellement plus avenant qu'Hashirama, quand elle était encore enfermée. Ou peut être était-ce parce qu'il n'avait jamais cherché à lui tirer des informations. En tous cas, elle était charmée par autant de simplicité et espérait qu'ils pourraient passer outre le comportement de Kagami.

D'ailleurs, Kagami semblait .. Bizarre. Tobirama avait sûrement raison sur ce point, il ne voulait que protéger sa fille mais il lui avait semblé beaucoup trop extrême. Après tout, elle était grande, adulte depuis longtemps et n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui dise qui elle pouvait fréquenter ou non. Et elle espérait qu'il le comprendrait, quand elle le lui expliquerait.

Mais il lui manquait quand même quelque chose, par rapport à sa vie précédente, même si elle n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

Après un long soupire et s'être frotté le front, Midori récupéra quelques vêtements propres et alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain où elle prit tout son temps pour s'occuper d'elle, essayant de se faire à l'idée qu'elle allait sûrement vivre là pendant quelques temps. En tous cas, elle n'imaginait pas que Kagami puisse la laisser s'éloigner trop rapidement.

Quand elle retourna dans sa chambre, la jeune femme prit quelques minutes pour sécher ses cheveux en faisant la liste de tout ce dont elle pourrait avoir besoin. Un sèche cheveux, déjà, une bonne brosse, un shampoing moins .. masculin, de quoi s'occuper d'elle, en quelque sorte. Et Kagami en manquait cruellement.

Alors qu'elle allait rejoindre son père à l'étage inférieur, afin de lui demander un peigne, deux coups furent toqués à sa porte et elle se figea un instant, mal à l'aise.

- Tu es là, soeurette ?

La voix de Shisui lui parvint aux oreilles et Midori se mit instantanément à sourire. Le petit nom qu'il lui avait donné était mignon, pour elle et, sans se lever, elle lui indiqua d'entrer.

Shisui pénétra dans la pièce avec beaucoup de retenue, comme s'il voulait éviter de trop envahir son espace à elle et il lui sourit largement en s'approchant. D'un geste lent, il prit place près d'elle, lui prit la main et lui jeta un coup d'oeil.

- J'ai entendu papa, ce matin, dit-il simplement. Tobirama a dormi ici .. ?  
- Ca n'était pas volontaire. Je lui ai demandé d'attendre que je m'endorme et il s'est aussi endormi. Il ne s'est rien passé d'autre.  
- Je le dirais à papa, si tu veux.  
- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a réagi comme ça ? Questionna Midori en relevant les yeux.  
- Honnêtement, je ne sais pas. Je l'ai jamais vu perdre les pédales comme ça. À part quand Inabi était en train de te .. Tu sais, tes ailes ..  
- Il a peut être une dent contre Tobirama ?  
- Oh non, loin de là, sourit Shisui. Ils ont toujours été très proches, ces deux là, depuis toujours.

Midori acquiesça, pensive avant de demander :

- Tu vas rester longtemps .. ?  
- Quelques jours, dit-il en la regardant avec malice. Mei repartira plus tôt, parce qu'elle travaille mais je peux rester plus longtemps.  
- V-vous travaillez dans quoi .. ?  
- Mei donne des cours de vol, en campagne. Et j'ai un restaurant, dans le village où nous vivons.  
- Tu cuisines .. ?  
- Surtout des spécialités de Konoha Sud. Les gens d'ici sont très curieux, affirma Shisui. On pense revenir s'installer en ville pour rouvrir le restaurant ici.

Un sourire aux lèvres, Midori l'observa un instant, jusqu'à froncer les sourcils et se racler la gorge.

- J'étais avec toi, n'est ce pas ? Q-quand mes ailes ..  
- Tu t'en souviens ?  
- Seulement par fragments, souffla-t-elle.  
- On jouait dans un des couloirs, oui, acquiesça Shisui. J'avais déjà les miennes et je te taquinais en me mettant hors de portée pour ne pas que tu puisses m'attraper. Et les tiennes ont fait leur apparition.  
- Oh …  
- Je m'en veux tellement, avoua-t-il en se détournant.

Sans un mot, et parce qu'elle savait que ça ne changerait rien, Midori glissa les bras autour du torse de son grand frère, posa la tête contre son épaule en fermant les yeux, et après un instant de flottement, il lui rendit l'étreinte en pensant qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas. Et pour la première fois de sa vie, Shisui osa penser qu'il n'était pas responsable de ça. Que personne ne pouvait être montré du doigt.


	6. Chapter 6

(S'il n'y a pas de réponses aux reviews, c'est que personne ne me review et que je commence à m'inquiéter ! :( )

* * *

Midori avait passé une sale nuit. La soirée avait été plutôt bonne, dans une ambiance familiale et elle s'était surprise à penser que son père pouvait être un homme vraiment gentil, loin de l'image qu'elle avait eue de lui quand il s'était énervé mais, bien qu'elle ne se souvenait pas des détails, la jeune femme savait qu'elle avait fait des cauchemars pendant toute la nuit.

Ainsi, quand elle se redressa lentement, ce matin là, la fatigue était toujours très présente et elle ressentait une sorte de lourdeur qu'elle identifia venir de ses ailes. Était-ce seulement possible d'avoir des courbatures aux ailes ? À priori, c'était le cas et cette constatation la fit soupirer.

En essayant de ne pas penser à la journée sûrement ennuyante qui l'attendait, Midori prit quelques affaires pour aller à la douche et l'envie de déployer ses ailes pour les masser grâce au pommeau de douche la prit. Elle en était certaine, ça lui ferait un bien fou mais la douce n'était sûrement pas l'endroit le plus pratique pour ça. Pouvait-elle seulement mouiller ses ailes sans les abimer ? Leur peau semblait tellement fine, à certains endroits ! Elle ne voulait pas les déchirer, ni les altérer. Elles lui étaient à présent bien trop précieuses.

Une fois habillée, la jeune femme prit la direction du rez de chaussée, souriant en entendant des ronflements s'élever de la chambre de son frère. Celui ci lui avait indiqué qu'il dormait beaucoup, et tard le matin, ce qui avait tendance d'agacer Mei, parfois mais qu'il ne pouvait rien y faire.

Mais elle ne s'attendait pas à voir Hashirama à la cuisine, en train de boire un thé en compagnie de son père. D'un même mouvement, les deux hommes l'accueillirent d'un regard, mais les regards étaient très différents l'un de l'autre. Hashirama était bienveillant, gentil et doux, tandis que celui de Kagami était .. blessé, sans raison apparente. À part si, comme il l'avait dit, Tobirama avait pris le temps de parler à son frère. Alors, Midori comprenait que son père puisse être blessé.

Avec un sourire, elle les salua tous les deux avant d'aller se servir un café et s'installer face à Hashirama, sur la petite table de la cuisine.

- Midori, appela Hashirama, comme je viens de le dire à ton père, j'aimerais que tu m'accompagnes aujourd'hui.  
- Pour .. ?  
- Te remettre des papiers importants à propos de ton séjour ici et m'assurer que tu ne portes pas de maladie.  
- De maladie ?  
- C'est une simple précaution, dit-il. Kagami a subi le même examen quand il s'est installé ici.

Timidement, Midori tourna les yeux vers son père, qui acquiesça en détournant le regard mais au moment où elle allait entamer son café, il grogna, visiblement contrarié :

- Le chocolat chaud serait meilleur pour toi.  
- Pourquoi ? Interrogea la jeune femme en écarquillant les yeux.  
- Parce que le café est un excitant et ..  
- Justement. J'ai mal dormi, cette nuit, et j'en ai bien besoin !

La réponse ne sembla pas plaire à Kagami, puisqu'il alla poser son bol dans l'évier avant d'aller s'enfermer dans son bureau, claquant la porte avec force. Sans le vouloir, Midori croisa alors le regard d'Hashirama, qui l'incita à prendre son temps en souriant légèrement et elle avala son café sans parler, avant de fouiller dans les placards pour trouver deux pains au lait.

- Tu es prête ? Demanda alors Hashirama en se levant.  
- Je pense, oui.

Ensemble, ils sortirent de la maison, et Midori fut ravie de pouvoir mettre la paire de chaussure que son père semblait lui avoir achetée. Des chaussures confortables, en toile d'un bleu roi qu'elle appréciait beaucoup.

Une fois dehors, Hashirama déploya ses ailes et, fourrant un des pains au lait dans sa bouche, Midori en fit de même. Mais alors qu'il allait décoller, la jeune femme lui attrapa le bras.

- Attends, je .. Deux secondes que je m'étire.  
- Bien sûr, sourit-il.

Mâchant sa viennoiserie avec gourmandise, Midori étira longuement ses ailes, jusqu'à ce que l'une d'elle craque légèrement, la soulageant d'une petite gêne et qu'elle soupire de contentement. Hashirama comprit alors que c'était bon pour elle et ils quittèrent le sol pour voler en direction du Central.

Midori ne pouvait le nier. Voler était quelque chose dont elle pourrait jamais se passer. C'était vivifiant, agréable, libérateur, même et elle avait l'impression que pendant qu'elle était dans les airs, ses soucis restaient au sol.

Hashirama la fit atterrir sur le toit du bâtiment où ils entrèrent via une trappe dans le sol donnant sur un escalier solide, ce qui indiquait qu'il était souvent emprunté. Il la mena ensuite jusqu'à son bureau, la laissa s'asseoir pour souffler et lui servit un verre d'eau.

- Les premiers vols sont éreintants, affirma-t-il.

Le souffle court et le dos douloureux, Midori acquiesça, en se rafraîchissant et Hashirama, souhaitant garder un contact plus personnel avec elle prit place juste devant elle, les fesses posées sur son bureau.

- Tobirama m'a parlé de votre petite .. rencontre, hier. Et j'ai une question importante à te poser pour commencer.  
- Mh ?  
- Est-ce que tu as eu d'autres visions ?  
- Non, sourit-elle, soulagée.  
- Bien, c'est une bonne chose. Je ne prendrais jamais le risque de t'opérer.  
- Parce que je suis une hybride ? Demanda-t-elle.  
- Parce que tu es la fille de Kagami.  
- Je ne vois pas ce que …  
- Ton père est très .. attaché à toi, comme tu l'as sûrement remarqué, expliqua Hashirama en la regardant dans les yeux.  
- Ouais, soupira-t-elle en passant une main sur son front.  
- Bon. Je t'ai laissée hier pour que tu puisses penser à autre chose mais j'ai pas mal de choses à voir avec toi, dit-il en se redressant légèrement. Et ça commence par la prise de sang dont je t'ai parlé. Allons à l'infirmerie.

Sans un mot, parce qu'elle ne savait pas quoi en penser, Midori se laissa diriger dans le bâtiment, jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à la-dite infirmerie, au rez de chaussée. Plusieurs personnes étaient présentes, s'activant pour soigner des anges ou même des humains et, pour plus d'intimité, Hashirama fit entrer la jeune femme dans une salle de soin fermée.

D'abord, il chercha un instant dans une armoire métallique pour en sortir un kit à prise de sang, alors que Midori prenait place sur la table d'auscultation et il se lava les mains avec soin.

- Est-ce que tu te sens différente de d'habitude ? Maux de tête ? Nausées ?  
- Non, dit-elle simplement.  
- Tu as déjà été gravement malade .. ?  
- Jamais, sourit-elle.

Hashirama essuya lentement ses mains, avant de s'asseoir à côté d'elle en ouvrant le kit et il désinfecta lentement l'intérieur du coude qu'elle lui tendait.

- C'est ici que je t'ai soignée, dit-il sans la regarder. Il y avait du sang jusqu'au plafond …

Mal à l'aise, la jeune femme ne répondit pas.

- Tu n'es pas obligée de répondre, mais qui t'a élevée après que ton père soit parti .. ?

Midori releva les yeux, dérangée par la question et se racla la gorge :

- Il y avait cette femme. Une humaine au service des Uchiha qui s'occupait des orphelins. Je n'ai jamais su son nom mais elle était très douce et a pris soin de moi jusqu'à mes vingt ans.  
- J'ai .. plusieurs fois pensé demander à Madara de couper la machine le temps que je vienne te chercher mais …  
- Mais c'était trop dangereux, devina-t-elle en souriant.

D'un air bienveillant, Hashirama lui sourit et la piqua avec tellement d'expertise qu'elle sentit à peine l'aiguille dans son bras.

- Tobirama .. m'a dit que si tu voulais m'étudier, ça n'était pas pour la guerre, fit-elle en regardant son sang couler. Que tu cherchait un moyen d'obtenir la paix.

Il acquiesça d'un petit bourdonnement, sans relever les yeux.

-Je ne crois pas en la paix, souffla-t-elle sincèrement. Je connais assez bien les Uchiha pour savoir que ça n'est pas possible sans un massacre, d'un côté ou de l'autre. Mais j'ai confiance en toi, je crois …

Surpris, même s'il garda un air sérieux, Hashirama la regarda avec curiosité.

- Tu m'as prouvé que tu étais différent, continua-t-elle. Tu ne m'as pas fait de mal, tu n'en as pas fait à mon père. Tu as même accepté .. ce que je suis alors que les Uchiha me haïssaient. A-alors si tu as besoin de quelque chose, je t'aiderais …  
- Ce dont j'aurais le plus besoin, murmura-t-il, nostalgique, ça serait de retrouver Madara.  
- Madara .. ?  
- Son aide nous serait précieuse, oui, affirma-t-il. Je pourrais obtenir la paix mais pas de la façon dont je le souhaite mais avec son aide …

Pensive, la jeune femme baissa les yeux vers son bras, en se demandant comment un homme qui n'avait plus d'autorité sur son clan pourrait aider mais après tout, si Hashirama le disait, c'est que c'était vrai, non ? Si Madara avait un tel … pouvoir, il fallait déjà espérer qu'il soit toujours en vie.

Quand les tubes en verres furent pleins, Hashirama les plaça dans une petite boite et colla un pansement blanc sur la piqure de Midori.

- Tu peux y aller, dit-il.  
- Et les papiers .. ?  
- Tobirama doit passer dans l'après midi pour parler avec ton père. Il les apportera.

La jeune femme se leva en acquiesçant, s'approcha lentement de la porte mais s'arrêta en sentant son coeur le lui indiquer.

- Si tu veux, dit-elle en regardant le Senju qui rangeait ce qu'il avait utilisé, je peux .. te parler des Uchiha. Je n'étais qu'un simple soldat mais je sais assez de choses sur leur organisation et leurs forces.  
- Tu ferais ça ? Demanda vivement Hashirama.  
- Si tu me dis que la paix est possible, je .. je pense que je peux te croire.  
- Tu sauras retrouver mon bureau ? Questionna-t-il en se grattant la nuque. Il faut que j'emmène ça au labo !  
- Je vais essayer, sourit-elle.

Là dessus, ils sortirent de la pièce et tandis qu'Hashirama partait d'un pas vif en direction de la sortie, la jeune femme reprit le chemin qui les avait emmenés à l'infirmerie mais se trompa d'étage et se retrouva dans un couloir sombre. Et une odeur en particulier l'attirait vers la porte du fond.

Pourtant, Midori le savait, cette odeur en particulier n'inspirait rien de bon. C'était quelque chose qu'elle avait senti peu de temps auparavant, alors qu'Inabi la torturait. Quelque chose de métallique, d'épais, de chaud mais elle ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière. C'était comme si elle était inévitablement attirée par cet endroit.

La porte qui se profilait devant elle ressemblait à toutes les autres. Une porte en bois, sans sécurité apparente mais elle ne lui inspirait pas confiance. Et à peine eut-elle touché la poignée qu'une alarme stridente se mit en route. Surprise et ne sachant pas quoi faire, Midori recula de plusieurs pas, le coeur battant fort d'avoir fait une bêtise pareille et, quelques secondes plus tard, une dizaine de gardes l'entouraient, armés de sabres et l'air méfiant.

Midori n'avait pourtant jusque là pas vu de gardes en ville. Pas d'uniformes ni d'armes mais ceux là ne semblaient pas commodes. Tous vêtus d'un uniforme noir et portant un masque sur le visage, ils semblaient la toiser. Et même si elle savait qu'elle n'aurait jamais du toucher à cette porte, elle avait l'impression qu'ils allaient la tuer, pour quelque chose d'aussi insignifiant.

L'un d'eux s'approcha en dégainant son arme, la posa sur le cou gracile de Midori.

- Indiquez votre nom et vos intentions.  
- A-attendez, souffla-t-elle. C'est une erreur, je .. Je dois rejoindre Hashirama dans son bureau !  
- Indiquez votre nom et vos intentions, répéta-t-il, d'un ton impatient.  
- J-je m'appelle Midori, murmura-t-elle. Et je me suis perdue.  
- Veuillez nous suivre, grogna-t-il. Si vous ne coopérez pas, nous serons dans l'obligation de vous tuer.

Les yeux écarquillés, Midori serra un instant les poings. À priori, eux ne savaient pas qui elle était. Peut être n'écoutaient-ils pas la radio, comme toute la ville semblait le faire ? Son rythme cardiaque était élevé, parce qu'elle savait ce qu'elle pouvait faire. Si elle profitait de la surprise, elle pourrait utiliser ses ailes pour s'échapper. Le couloir était étroit mais son instinct lui indiquait que ça ne serait pas un problème. Et au moment où elle allait agir, Hashirama arriva en courant, l'air paniqué.

- Baissez vos armes ! Maintenant, ordonna-t-il.

Les gardes s'écartèrent avec rigidité, d'une façon militaire et Hashirama s'agenouilla près de Midori, essoufflé et visiblement affolé. Et Midori n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il puisse être aussi peu sûr de lui.

- Ca va ? Demanda-t-il en passant une main sur sa nuque. Ils ne t'ont rien fait ?  
- Je .. me suis perdue, avoua-t-elle.  
- Ça arrive, dit-il avec un sourire. Tu es sûre que tout va bien .. ?

Midori acquiesça doucement et Hashirama l'aida à se remettre sur ses pieds avant de toiser les gardes.

- Dispersion, ordonna-t-il.

Et ils disparurent dans un bruissement d'ailes. Hashirama prit alors quelques secondes pour s'appuyer contre le mur le plus proche, afin de reprendre son souffle tandis que Midori regardait la porte avec intérêt. Quoiqu'elle puisse cacher, la jeune femme mourrait d'envie de savoir ce que c'était.

- Midori, s'il te plait, murmura le Senju en la regardant. Tu ne dois jamais revenir ici.  
- J-je me suis perdue .. répéta-t-elle.  
- Tu peux quand même voir que le couloir est loin de celui de mon bureau, non .. ?  
- Mais j'ai senti .. Le sang. C'était enivrant ..

Les sourcils froncés, Hashirama s'approcha d'elle en l'appelant, claquant des doigts devant son visage et elle sursauta en le regardant, sortant vivement de sa contemplation.

- Je peux te monter ce qui se cache derrière la porte, mais tu dois me promettre de ne jamais revenir, après ça.  
- Pourquoi tu prendrais le risque de me le montrer ? Questionna Midori, méfiante. Vue la sécurité, ça ne doit pas être un placard à balai ..  
- Pour te prouver que moi, je te fais confiance.

Prudente, Midori regarda à nouveau la porte près d'eux. Elle connaissait cette odeur, Midori en était persuadée et si voir ce qui se cachait derrière la porte lui permettait de se souvenir, alors elle ne pouvait pas passer à côté de cette occasion.

- Je veux voir, murmura-t-elle après un temps.

Hashirama lui adressa un léger sourire, comme s'il cherchait à la rassurer, malgré tout et s'approcha de la porte pour l'ouvrir, révélant une antichambre pas très large qui donnait sur une seconde porte, blindée, cette fois. Après avoir jeté un regard méfiant dans le couloir, Hashirama fit entrer Midori, referma la première porte tandis qu'une veilleuse rouge s'allumait au dessus d'eux et souffla :

- Tu ne devras jamais revenir ici. Tu me le promets ?

Midori acquiesça en hochant lentement la tête et Hashirama lui tourna le dos pour poser la paume sur un endroit précis de la porte avant d'entrer un code sur un petit clavier.

- Si l'alarme s'est déclenchée, c'est parce que tu ne portes pas ta carte d'identité, expliqua-t-il.  
- M-ma carte .. ?  
- Tous les habitants de Konoha en possèdent une. Vu que tu n'en as pas, le système de sécurité t'a considérée comme une ennemie.

Cette fois, la jeune femme garda le silence et Hashirama la regarda un instant par dessus son épaule avant d'envoyer son code et le verrou de la porte cliqueta longuement. Le Senju la poussa ensuite avec force et fit entrer Midori la première dans la pièce qui suivait.

Celle ci était plutôt sombre, mais dès qu'elle posa un pied sur le pallier, Midori dut poser la main sur sa bouche en fermant les yeux. L'odeur de sang était violente, à présent et lui donnait la nausée. C'était comme si elle se retrouvait dans le sous-sol d'Inabi, qu'il lui arrachait ses ailes même si la nuance dans l'odeur était complètement différente.

Hashirama alluma la lumière et frotta doucement le dos de sa protégée pour la rassurer.

- Je vais allumer la ventilation, dit-il simplement. Reste là.

Midori acquiesça, incapable de faire un pas de plus pour le moment et posa sa main libre sur son ventre en se demandant si elle n'allait pas rendre son petit déjeuner. Et au moment où elle allait tomber sur ses genoux, les jambes cotonneuses à cause du manque d'oxygène, ses ailes firent leur apparition et prirent appui sur le sol pour la soutenir. Et elles frémissaient d'excitation.

L'air se fit ensuite moins lourd, moins désagréable tandis que de gros ventilateurs se mettaient en marche et Midori souffla longuement pour essayer de se reprendre avant de relever la tête.

Ce qui se trouvait face à elle était déroutant. D'un côté, il y avait un large réservoir de verre ne contenant plus que quelques millimètres de ce qu'elle pouvait identifier comme du sang. Il était constamment brassé et un tuyau plutôt fin l'entraînait vers une grosse machine. Celle ci n'avait rien de particulier, au premier abord et ne présentait qu'un levier permettant sûrement de l'allumer et de l'éteindre.

Les yeux rivés sur la machine, Midori s'approcha lentement mais Hashirama la stoppa à quelques pas.

- Ne t'approche pas, s'il te plait, murmura-t-il.  
- C'est la machine .. ? C'est ..  
- Oui. La machine de Madara, qui crée le champ de force.  
- Comment est ce qu'il a pu inventer quelque chose de ce genre ?  
- Je ne sais pas, avoua Hashirama. Plusieurs fois, il m'a dit qu'il était dans un état second, quand il la fabriquait. Qu'il ne comprenait pas tout ce qu'il faisait.

Intriguée, Midori tourna la tête vers Hashirama qui s'agenouilla près du réservoir de sang.

- Nous ne seront plus protégés pendant longtemps, souffla-t-il.  
- Combien de temps .. ?  
- Deux semaines, je pense. Quand Madara nous a fait parvenir la machine, il y avait aussi un stock important de sang et il m'a avoué qu'il se faisait saigner tous les jours pour en avoir autant. Mais les chambres froides sont vides, et il ne reste plus que ça. Et j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu pour le diluer au maximum sans que la machine tombe en panne.

Midori regarda un long moment le Senju, lisant facilement son malaise et murmura :

- Mon sang fonctionnerait ? Ou celui de Kagami .. ?  
- Non, dit-il simplement. Le tien ne contient pas la bonne protéine, et Kagami n'en produit plus assez. Shisui non plus.  
- E-et de l'autre côté .. ? La machine est sûrement en rade, déjà.  
- Non, le bouclier est toujours en place. Cette lumière l'indique, affirma-t-il en montrant une lampe sur la machine.  
- Comment Madara pourrait avoir assez de sang si ici, on arrive à la fin ?  
- Je ne sais pas, dit-il honnêtement. Peut être l'a-t-il aussi coupé. Ou il a trouvé comment synthétiser la protéine mais même moi, je n'y suis pas parvenu. Mais les deux machines doivent fonctionner ensemble pour que le bouclier soit actif.

Midori acquiesça, à moitié convaincue et Hashirama soupira longuement avant de la mener vers la sortie et bien refermer la porte. En silence, ils rejoignirent le bureau du Senju, où Midori prit place sur un fauteuil confortable.

- Peut-on parler, à présent ? Demanda Hashirama en regardant dehors.  
- Les .. les gardiens de la machine, ils n'était pas tout à fait normaux, n'est ce pas ?  
- Non. Ce sont .. Enfin, j'ai inventé cette horreur quand j'ai eu besoin d'un système de protection pour la machine, avoua-t-il.  
- Qu'est ce qu'ils sont ?  
- Des androïdes. Des robots dans la peau d'hommes qui étaient tombés au combat. Dis moi, combien de soldats compte l'armée d'Izuna ?

La jeune femme déglutit, mal à l'aise et frotta lentement ses paumes sur son pantalon.

- Des centaines ? Des milliers ? Demanda Hashirama, inquiet.  
- S-s'ils étaient une cinquantaine, ça serait déjà beaucoup.

D'abord, Hashirama ne réalisa pas. Puis il écarquilla les yeux en se tournant vers Midori.

- Tu peux répéter ?  
- Une cinquantaine, dit-elle, mal à l'aise.  
-Tu veux dire .. cinquante généraux ou ..  
- Non, Hashirama. Cinquante Uchiha.  
- Ça n'est pas possible, répondit-il immédiatement. Tu dois faire une erreur ou ..  
- Hashirama, je te le jure. Beaucoup d'Uchiha sont morts, il y a dix ans et ..  
- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé .. ?  
- Une bataille, au sein même du clan. Izuna contre Madara et leurs hommes. Izuna a gagné.  
- Tu veux dire qu'ils .. se sont entre-tués ?  
- Oui, répondit Midori en hochant la tête. Je n'étais pas conviée à la bataille mais .. Mais j'ai vu le champ de bataille, et j'ai du aider à remplir la fosse commune. Le camp de Madara a été décimé.  
- Mais jusqu'à tomber à cinquante hommes .. ?  
- Après, il y a eu ce qu'on a appelé la .. Prise de pouvoir. Izuna faisait exécuter quiconque n'était pas d'accord avec lui. Même des femmes et des enfants. Et il a récolté le titre de Saigneur, qu'il se plait à porter. Et maintenant, la plupart des Uchiha restants sont corrompus.  
- Corrompus .. ?  
- Par la consanguinité, surtout. Leur activité favorite est l'orgie.  
- Oh, oui, Kagami m'avait parlé de ça, murmura Hashirama après un instant. Les Uchiha sont très sensibles aux hormones.

Surprise, Midori releva les yeux et Hashirama lui sourit légèrement.

- Pas toi ..  
- Non. Ça doit venir de mon côté .. Senju.  
- Sûrement. Alors, la plupart des guerriers sont ..  
- A part les anciens, qui restent à l'écart, la plupart n'ont jamais tenu une arme que pour terroriser la population. Et les ailes sont devenues un don très rare, affirma Midori.  
- Donc, si nous les attaquons …

Le regard de la jeune femme se fit immédiatement dur et Hashirama ne le rata pas. Elle refuserait de l'aider s'il parler d'exterminer les Uchiha et de toutes façons, ça n'était pas ce qu'il voulait faire. Il laisserait leur chance à tous les hommes. Il avait simplement voulu voir sa réaction.

D'un pas lents, il s'approcha alors d'elle, caressa lentement sa nuque pour l'apaiser et, ayant besoin de se rassurer, Midori posa doucement la tête contre le ventre du Senju, les bras autour de ses hanches. Sans en être consciente, Midori avait eu besoin de ce genre d'étreinte, douce et paternelle mais Kagami lui faisait peur, depuis la veille. Mais Hashirama était bienveillant et comprenait ses sentiments.

Ils ne parlèrent pas durant de longues minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'Hashirama s'écarte légèrement de la jeune femme, s'accroupisse devant elle en lui tenant les mains et murmure, sérieux :

- Je .. ne commencerais pas aujourd'hui parce que j'aimerais que tu y réfléchisses, et que tu sois sûre de ta décision. Mais si tu me dis que tu as envie, pas par obligation mais que c'est ta volonté, que je t'étudie, dans une optique purement scientifique, je le ferais. Et je ne ferais que ce que tu acceptes que je fasse.  
- C-ca serait quel genre de tests ? Demanda Midori, en serrant les mains.  
- Au début, des tests physiques, pour mesurer ta résistance. De l'endurance, par exemple, et je mesurerais ton rythme cardiaque, la quantité d'air dont tu as besoin. Rien de compliqué.  
- Et les autres .. ?  
- Après, j'aurais besoin d'échantillons de peau, de sang, de tissus. Juste pour les analyser et les tester. Ça ne sera pas contraignant pour toi.  
- Et après .. ?  
- Ce qui serait le plus .. délicat, serait de te prélever des .. ovules.

A ces mots, Midori se figea totalement. Le début, elle s'y était attendue, parce que ça lui avait semblé normal mais ça, c'était peut être la chose en trop et Hashirama le comprit immédiatement.

- Mais comme je te l'ai dit, si tu ne veux pas, je ne le ferais pas.  
- Je vais y réfléchir, murmura-t-elle en se détournant.  
- Et ne te mets pas la pression, d'accord ? Nous avons tout notre temps.

Pas vraiment, pensa-t-elle, vu que la machine arrivait en fin de vie et n'allait bientôt plus pouvoir repousser les Uchiha. Et que pouvait-elle y faire ? Absolument rien. Elle n'était pas une guerrière, à peine entrainée et sans but précis.

Comprenant qu'il était préférable d'arrêter leur entretien à ce moment, Hashirama se redressa en posant une main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme, lui adressa un sourire radieux.

- Tu m'as beaucoup aidé, aujourd'hui, dit-il. J'ai appris beaucoup de choses et ça sera utile, d'une façon ou d'une autre.  
- J-je peux rentrer .. ?  
- Oui, acquiesça-t-il. Tobirama devrait déjà avoir déposé les papiers chez Kagami, avec ça, tu pourras te balader tranquillement.  
- Est ce que … hésita Midori, la proposition de logement est toujours valable ?

D'abord surpris par la demande, Hashirama observa un instant la jeune femme.

- Toujours. Si tu ne te sens pas à l'aise, si l'ambiance ne te plait pas, tu viens me trouver et je t'aiderais à déménager. Et je m'occuperais de Kagami. Ce qui importe, c'est ton confort personnel.

Rassurée, Midori acquiesça doucement et Hashirama la salua tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers la porte du bureau.

À peine eut-elle refermé la porte qu'elle courut dans le couloir pour atteindre l'escalier menant au toit et elle prit son envol dans la foulée, heureuse de se sentir aussi libre. Par curiosité, et parce qu'elle n'avait pas forcément le courage de rentrer tout de suite chez elle, Midori fit plusieurs tours au dessus de Konoha, s'approchant parfois un peu de la barrière mais, comme de l'autre côté, on ne pouvait pas vraiment voir ce qu'il s'y passait, comme si l'image était floutée. Peut être était-ce à cause du champ de force ? En tous cas, elle n'osa pas s'en approcher à moins de trois mètres, même si Hashirama lui avait assuré qu'elle pouvait la passer quand bon lui semblait.

Et quand elle arriva chez Kagami, Midori se dépêcha d'enlever ses chaussures mais releva la tête en entendant des voix s'élever du bureau fermé :

- Kagami, écoute moi à la fin ! S'exclamait la voix de Tobirama. Ta fille est ..  
- Ne me parle pas d'elle ! Ne fais pas comme si tu la connaissais ! Répliquait Kagami, apparemment en rogne.  
- Franchement, Kaga, depuis combien de temps est ce qu'on se connait .. ? Trente-cinq ans ?  
- Qu'est ce que ça a à voir avec le reste ? Je refuse que tu l'approches !  
- Tu crois que je vais lui faire du mal ?  
- Oh, arrête ! J'ai vu les regards que tu lui jetais ! Tu ne la toucheras pas !  
- C'est ridicule, soupirait Tobirama.  
- Hazuki est ma femme ! Et tu n'as aucun droit de flirter avec elle !

Le silence se fit et Midori pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté. Soit elle avait raté un passage, soit son père était légèrement dérangé et n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il disait. Pourquoi avait-il parlé d'Hazuki aussi soudainement ? Ou peut être avait-elle raté une partie de la conversation qui parlait d'elle ? En tous cas, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il passait du coq à l'ane de cette façon.

- Sors de chez moi, à présent, grogna Kagami. Tire toi.

Soudainement consciente de sa position, Midori se dépêcha, de pas discrets, de rejoindre l'escalier et se tapit dans l'ombre en voyant Tobirama sortir du bureau, visiblement embêté tandis que Kagami lui tournait le dos. Sans le vouloir, la jeune femme croisa le regard du Senju, qui n'eut aucune réaction, sûrement pour ne pas que Kagami le remarque et il quitta la maison sans un mot tandis que Midori reprenait son ascension pour rejoindre sa chambre.

Là, elle souffla longuement en se disant qu'elle avait eu chaud et sursauta en entendant légèrement toquer à une des fenêtres. Tobirama était là, assis sur le bord de la fenêtre, ses ailes repliées dans son dos et Midori se hâta d'aller lui ouvrir.

- Tu nous as entendu ? Murmura-t-il au plus bas.  
- O-oui .. Q-qu'est ce qui lui prend ?  
- Je ne sais pas, avoua Tobirama. Mais ne t'en fais pas, je vais m'en occuper, avec Hashirama.

La jeune femme acquiesça, mais au moment où elle allait lui demander si ses papiers étaient en bas, la voix de Kagami s'éleva, venant sûrement de l'étage inférieur :

- Mon ange, tu es rentrée … ?

D'abord paniquée, Midori souffla longuement avant de répondre, peu sûre d'elle :

- O-oui ! Je .. me change et j'arrive !

Au moins, avait-elle pensé, ça le retiendrait sûrement d'entrer dans sa chambre.

Elle tourna ensuite le regard vers Tobirama mais celui ci n'avait pas hésité et était déjà loin dans le ciel. Il ne voulait pas créer plus de problèmes à Midori et si Kagami l'avait trouvé là, près de la chambre de la jeune femme, ça en aurait été fini de lui.

Après avoir refermé la fenêtre, Midori regarda son tee shirt, le changea pour un autre en se disant qu'elle trouverait une tâche à faire plus tard et rejoignit le rez de chaussée, où son père l'accueillit d'un sourire sincère et d'un baiser sur la tempe.

- Tu es là depuis longtemps, mon ange ? Je ne t'ai pas entendue rentrer .. murmura-t-il.  
- Quelques minutes seulement. J'ai vu que le bureau était fermé et je ne voulais pas te déranger.  
- Tu m'aides à préparer le déjeuner .. ? J'ai prévu ton plat préféré, de l'émincé de poulet à la crème.

Midori se retint tout juste de lui répondre que non, ça n'était pas son plat préféré et, comme il le lui demanda, elle coupa la viande, distraite.

Elle n'arrêtait pas de repenser à ce qu'Hashirama lui avait dit. Pas à propos de la machine, des Uchiha, ni de la paix. Non, à propos de sa dernière phrase. Il semblait prêt à l'aider, si elle voulait déménager et en voyant son père se comporter de la sorte, l'envie était de plus en plus présente. Oh, elle l'aimait, elle le gardait dans son coeur et n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse de revoir une personne mais son comportement lui semblait malsain. Sa façon de la regarder, de la protéger, de la toucher quand il passait près d'elle. Ses doigts qui trainaient dans son dos, sur ses épaules.

À ses yeux, Midori le savait, ça n'était pas une relation normale entre père et fille. Peut être n'avait-elle pas beaucoup de points de comparaison mais le malaise qu'elle ressentait était trop, pour elle. Et il lui fallut prétexter d'avoir besoin d'aller à la salle de bain pour s'en sortir.

À peine eut-elle verrouillé la porte derrière elle qu'elle s'y appuya en soufflant longuement. Elle aurait dû insister auprès d'Hashirama pour avoir son petit appartement. Même si elle n'avait pas d'argent, même si elle se sentait redevable, au moins, elle ne serait pas dans cette situation.

- Mon ange ? Tout va bien ?

Et cette façon de l'appeler ! Non, décidément, ça n'était pas normal et Midori le savait. Demain, elle irait voir Hashirama, pour qu'il parle à son père. Il le fallait, quitte à mentir, une fois de plus. Elle se sentait tellement oppressée et surveillée qu'elle avait l'impression d'être de nouveaux chez les Uchiha, qui observaient tous ses faits et gestes jusqu'à la faute.

Après avoir tiré la chasse en secouant la tête, pour tenter de se reprendre, la jeune femme sortit des toilettes, força un sourire pour rassurer son père et soupira de soulagement en voyant Shisui entrer dans la maison, les bras chargés de sacs et accompagné de Mei. Il la salua avec un grand sourire et Kagami annonça que le déjeuner était prêt. Tous s'installèrent à table, et Midori fit en sorte d'être le plus loin possible de son père.

C'était terrible, pour elle, de se retrouver dans une situation comme celle ci. Mais elle espérait grandement qu'elle allait pouvoir tirer toute cette histoire au clair, rapidement.

Alors qu'elle regardait devant elle, Midori aperçut une ombre se mouvoir, au coin de son oeil. Floue, d'abord, sans forme précise, même si elle était plutôt petite, et la jeune femme dut s'en approcher pour que l'image soit plus nette. C'était une fillette, gracieuse, habillée d'un kimono, qui tentait d'attraper une part de la tarte aux pommes qui se trouvait sur le plan de travail de la cuisine.

- Hazu ! Je t'ai dit que tu devais encore attendre !  
- Mais maman .. se plaignait-elle.

Était-ce Hazuki ? Était-ce un de ses souvenirs ? Midori allait reculer mais l'image changea et la fillette devint adulte. Entre les mains, elle avait une photo, sur laquelle on pouvait reconnaître Kagami. Son ventre était rond mais elle était visiblement malade, entre son teint laiteux et ses cernes.

- Tu me manques, Kagami, murmurait-elle.

Mélancolique, la jeune femme passa les doigts sur le cadre, et se crispa soudainement. Ses mains agrippèrent son ventre, elle tomba à genoux.

Midori ne voulait pas voir ça. Elle savait ce qui allait suivre mais elle refusait de le voir. La gorge nouée, elle savait que si elle ne sortait pas de ce souvenir, elle verrait sa mère mourir devant ses yeux.

Hazuki avait attrapé son téléphone et appelait Hashirama, le souffle court et visiblement paniquée. Elle souffrait, c'était visible sur ses traits, audible dans ses halètements.

Hashirama arriva rapidement et, sans attendre, il la porta dans une des chambres à l'étage. C'était la même maison, pensa Midori, exactement la même et la chambre dans laquelle elle dormait. Personne ne lui avait dit, pourtant, que c'était là qu'elle …

Contre sa volonté, Midori suivit les chimères, les bras croisés sur son ventre tandis qu'elle essayait de prendre la main de sa mère. Pourquoi devait-elle mourir ? Par sa faute ! Alors qu'elle .. Elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour que ses parents soient heureux, ensemble. Hashirama caressa le front d'Hazuki, tenta de la rassurer :

- Fais ce que je t'ai appris, disait-il. Concentre ton énergie sur tes soins personnels et je m'occupe du bébé …  
- Non ! Non, Hashi je .. je suis prête.  
- Hazu, tu peux le ..  
- Je n'en ai plus la force, je le sais. Concentre toi sur elle. Et promets moi qu'elle vivra.

Hashirama ne répondit pas et Midori posa une main sur ses lèvres. Elle le voyait, dans le regard du Senju. Il savait qu'Hazuki avait raison, même s'il n'avait pas voulu l'avouer. Il savait qu'elle allait mourir, quoiqu'il fasse et ça lui brisait le coeur. Quelle était leur relation, Midori n'en avait pas la moindre idée mais elle poserait la question à Hashirama dès qu'elle le reverrait.

L'accouchement fut rapide. Comme si le corps d'Hazuki cherchait à se débarrasser d'un corps étranger, le plus rapidement possible et alors qu'Hashirama enroulait le bébé dans une couverture chaude et épaisse, Hazuki lui adressa un dernier sourire et s'éteignit, sereine d'entendre sa fille pleurer.

La vision se stoppa là, pour Midori et elle revint à la réalité assez brutalement quand elle sentit qu'on lui secouait l'épaule. Elle était dans sa chambre, à genoux à côté du lit. Son souffle était court, ses ailes déployées et l'une agrippée au mur le plus proche, l'autre au sol de la chambre. Et elle pleurait, comme jamais elle n'avait pleurée alors qu'elle relevait lentement les yeux vers Mei, qui était près d'elle tandis que Shisui retenait son père à quelques pas de là.

- Midori, murmura Mei avec douceur, tu saignes ..

Soudainement consciente de son état, Midori porta une de ses mains à son visage et perdit connaissance en sentant son nez saigner.


	7. Chapter 7

(S'il n'y a pas de réponses aux reviews, c'est que je n'ai pas eu l'occasion d'éditer mon chapitre !)

* * *

Midori se réveilla à l'hôpital. Elle sentait l'atmosphère aseptisée, autour d'elle, l'odeur d'un désinfectant, une main chaude lui tenir la sienne avec douceur et quelque chose qui reposait près de sa hanche. Ses paupières étaient lourdes mais ce qui lui pesaient le plus étaient ses ailes. Elles étaient déployées, étendues de part et d'autre de son corps et elle avait l'impression qu'elles pesaient une tonne chacune.

Quelqu'un semblait marcher dans la pièce. En tous cas, elle entendait des pas léger se déplacer près d'elle et elle aurait voulu ouvrir les yeux, juste pour se rassurer, mais c'était impossible. Cette personne sembla ensuite quitter la pièce et Midori sombra à nouveau dans le sommeil.

À son réveil, cette fois, elle se sentait plus légère, déjà. Ses ailes étaient toujours là sauf que cette fois, elle pouvait sentir qu'elles étaient toutes deux posées sur ses supports adaptés. Le lit leur permettait de ne pas être pliées sous elle, aussi, laissait, grâce à deux ouvertures, la place aux articulations des deux appendices et cette position était beaucoup plus agréable.

Ses paupières se levèrent lentement sur ses iris verts et Midori cligna plusieurs fois. La lumière du jour était agressive, aveuglante mais rassurante. Au moins, elle était encore en vie. Son corps ne semblait pas douloureux, ce qui l'apaisa et elle ne semblait pas porter de pansements non plus.

Le souvenir de la vision qu'elle avait eue lui revint parfaitement en mémoire quand Midori se demanda combien de temps son père était resté à son chevet. Elle était seule, à présent mais ça n'était pas si grave, parce qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'on la voie pleurer de cette façon. Elle avait vu sa mère mourir. Comme si elle y était.

Elle, la .. bâtarde qu'elle était, quoique les autres puissent en dire, avait tué sa mère. Indirectement, certes mais elle en ressentait quand même une culpabilité importante. Était-ce seulement possible qu'elle ne s'en veuille pas ? Hazuki, en quelques secondes, lui avait paru très courageuse. Endurer la mort, lui faire face de cette façon sans flancher pour s'assurer que son enfant sera en sécurité. Midori n'aurait jamais autant de courage, elle le savait.

Et puis, au moins, elle n'avait pas été seule. Et Hashirama l'avait mise au monde, ce qui changerait irrémédiablement l'opinion qu'elle avait de lui. Il n'était pas qu'un parrain, ni qu'un ami de son père. Il était la personne qui l'avait tenue dans ses bras pour la toute première fois. Comme un père aurait dû le faire.

Sans le vouloir, elle commença à repenser à Kagami. À son absence, surtout. Pourquoi n'était-il pas resté ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il reparte ? Qu'il abandonne Hazuki de cette façon ?

À cause de Shisui, peut être, lui rappela sa logique. Kagami était sûrement déchiré, entre son amour et son fils de trois ans. Et il était certain que cette place n'avait pas dû être la plus facile à supporter.

Après un soupire, Midori referma les yeux et attendit. Elle n'avait pas vu de caméra de surveillance, comme il y en avait eu une dans sa cellule mais elle savait qu'Hashirama ne l'aurait jamais laissée sans surveillance. Il tenait à elle, elle en était à présent persuadée. Et c'était pour ça qu'il était aussi gentil et prévenant.

Ou bien, était-ce une caractéristique des Senju ?

En tous cas, quand la porte de la salle de soin s'ouvrit, qu'elle entendit des pas étouffés s'approcher d'elle, Midori reconnut immédiatement le parfum du Senju, qui prit place près d'elle pour lui tenir une main.

- Midori, souffla-t-il, d'une voix inquiète. Tu es réveillée .. ?  
- Oui, répondit-elle, d'une voix un peu rauque.  
- Bien. C'est important que tu répondes à la question qui va suivre le plus honnêtement possible. Est ce que tu .. as l'impression d'être dans le passé ?

Midori battit légèrement des paupières, avant de croiser le regard soucieux d'Hashirama mais elle secoua la tête, de droite à gauche, ce qui lui donna un sourire rassuré.

- Bien, ma grande. Le sérum a fonctionné. C'est une belle frayeur que tu nous as faite, tu sais ?

La jeune femme ne répondit pas et Hashirama l'aida à se redresser lentement, prit place sur le lit, juste à côté d'elle en lui tenant toujours les mains. Mais Midori ne pensait qu'à une chose. Où était son père ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas là ? Comme s'il était capable de lire dans ses pensées, Hashirama se racla la gorge en baissant un instant les yeux, essayant de réfléchir à la meilleure réponse.

- Kagami .. va bien, d'accord ? Tu ne dois pas t'inquiéter pour lui.  
- M-mais .. ?  
- Nous .. l'avons envoyé à la campagne. Shisui et Mei sont partis avec lui.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Il doit se reposer, sourit-il tristement. Ton retour dans sa vie a été extrêmement stressant pour lui et il a .. un peu pété les plombs. Tu ressembles tellement à Hazuki qu'il commençait à croire que tu étais elle et Tobirama me l'a confirmé.

Se sentant coupable de ça, Midori baissa la tête, mal à l'aise. Ses doutes étaient confirmés, alors ? C'était tellement choquant pour elle, de l'apprendre qu'elle avait l'impression qu'elle allait juste fondre en larmes, là, sur le champ mais Hashirama glissa un bras dans son dos et l'attira contre lui.

- Je peux t'expliquer la raison à tout cela, si tu veux. Si ça te permet de mieux te sentir.

Midori hocha rapidement la tête et Hashirama glissa une main dans ses cheveux.

- Tu dois savoir que les Uchiha ont une .. attirance spéciale envers les autres, n'est ce pas ? Nous en avons déjà parlé.  
- Avec les .. hormones ..  
- Voilà. Pour Kagami, c'était clair. Tu es sa fille. Là, il n'a aucun doute. Mais dès que ses instincts plus .. profonds, ses instincts de démon se réveillent, c'est Hazuki qu'il voit. Et ça le rend fou.  
- M-mais il ira mieux .. ?  
- Il ira mieux, sourit Hashirama en acquiesçant. Il a besoin de prendre l'air, de sortir de la maison.  
- C-c'était celle d'Hazuki. Je l'ai vu ..  
- Elle la lui a léguée. J'étais là, quand Hazuki a fait son testament, et elle voulait que les papiers indiquent que la maison était à Kagami, sans savoir qu'il reviendrait. Et elle aurait été heureuse de t'y voir.  
- Et la chambre .. ? Celle où elle est …

Hashirama se pinça les lèvres, incertain avant de l'embrasser sur la tempe.

- Qu'est ce que tu as vu ? Exactement.  
- D'abord, Hazuki était .. petite.  
- Et ensuite … ?  
- Le .. le jour de son accouchement, avoua la jeune femme en se détournant. Et tu étais là. Tu m'as tenu contre toi dès mes premières secondes.

La voix légèrement cassée de la jeune femme obligea le Senju à prendre une certaine distance. Il ne s'éloigna pas mais la lâcha, de sorte à ce qu'elle ne se sente pas oppressée par sa présence, pourtant Midori ne s'écarta pas. Elle ne se sentit pas mal à l'aise, elle ne chercha pas à retrouver un semblant de confort. Elle resta immobile, plusieurs minutes durant, avant de soupirer légèrement et poser la tête contre l'épaule d'Hashirama.

- C'est pour ça que tu me sembles familier .. ? demanda-t-elle. Que je suis aussi à l'aise .. ?  
- Possible. Les Senju sont .. très sensibles. D'une façon différente que les Uchiha mais nous partageons plusieurs caractéristiques et celle ci en est une. Même si tu n'en étais pas consciente, tu m'as reconnu comme étant la première personne à t'avoir tenu, juste après ta naissance.

La jeune femme acquiesça lentement avant de soupirer.

- Et maintenant ?  
- Maintenant, j'aimerais que tu déménages. Je me doute que tu ne te sentiras pas à l'aise dans la maison de tes parents, et dans cette chambre en particulier mais ça serait aussi un bien pour ton père.  
- Pour aller .. où ?  
- J'ai trois choix à te proposer. Sois un petit appartement où tu seras seule. Sois chez Tobirama ou chez moi. Mon frère est déjà d'accord pour te prêter sa chambre supplémentaire et Mito serait ravie de t'accueillir.

Midori releva un instant les yeux mais répondit rapidement :

- Je ne crois pas que je pourrais .. rester seule, pour l'instant.  
- C'est compréhensible, sourit Hashirama.  
- M-mais je veux pas déranger.  
- Tu ne dérangeras pas. Chez moi, tu auras une chambre avec une petite salle de bain. Et Tobirama m'a assuré qu'il n'aura pas de problème à partager son espace avec toi. Il a un grand appartement, en centre ville, avec tout ce dont tu pourrais avoir besoin à portée et vue sur le parc.  
- J'ai .. besoin de réfléchir, souffla-t-elle en se détournant.  
- D'accord. De toutes façons, tu vas devoir rester en observation ce soir, au moins et tu passeras la nuit dans une des chambres.  
- Pour .. les visions .. ?

Hashirama soupira, reprenant son air totalement professionnel et se leva.

- Ta vision a été violente pour ton esprit. C'est pour ça que tu as saigné du nez et des oreilles. J'ai dû t'injecter une grande quantité de sérum inhibiteur pour te calmer et ça a endormi cette partie de son cerveau.  
- Tu .. dois m'opérer ?  
- Non, heureusement, sourit Hashirama. J'espère qu'avec le traitement, tu n'en auras plus pendant un long moment.  
- Et à long terme ?  
- À long terme, j'aimerais trouver quelque chose de plus permanent. Une opération moins risquée, un médicament plus efficace. Les résultats que j'ai eus du labo sur ton sang n'ont rien donné encore mais quand tu te sentiras d'attaque, nous continuerons. Ça te convient ?

Midori acquiesça, rassurée de savoir qu'elle n'aurait pas d'autres visions dans les jours à venir et arriva même à sourire en croisant le regard concerné qu'Hashirama avait sur elle. Elle était peut être triste, pour son père, pour son coup de folie mais au moins, elle savait qu'elle pourrait compter sur Hashirama et Tobirama si elle en avait besoin. Et puis, tout n'était pas de sa faute, n'est ce pas ? La mort de sa mère, les problèmes de Kagami ? En tous cas, Hashirama semblait penser que non et ça l'aidait à le penser aussi.

Avec un sourire, Hashirama l'aida à se mettre sur pieds et Midori rangea ses ailes. Elle n'en aurait pas l'utilité, à l'hôpital et sur le moment, elles étaient plus encombrantes qu'autre chose. Elle ne portait aussi qu'une blouse mais Hashirama l'aida à mettre une robe de chambre molletonnée et une paire de chaussons avant de la faire quitter la salle de soin pour une chambre, au même étage.

Une fois que la jeune femme fut installée sur le lit, Hashirama lui indiqua que la télévision était disponible, et que la télécommande au dessus du lit lui permettrait d'appeler une infirmière, si elle en ressentait le besoin et lui sourit.

- Je dois te laisser, j'ai des papiers à faire, dit-il en l'aidant à ajuster le coussin dans son dos. Mais je peux demander à mon frère de venir te tenir compagnie.  
- J-je ne veux pas le déranger, répondit-elle sincèrement.  
- Crois moi, ça lui fera plaisir de mettre son travail de côté !

Cette remarque fit rire Midori, qui acquiesça lentement et Hashirama l'embrassa une dernière fois sur la tempe avant de quitter la pièce en refermant bien la porte.

Et Midori ne dut attendre que quelques minutes pour voir Tobirama débarquer, l'air réjoui. La jeune femme comprit immédiatement que ça avait quelque chose à voir avec le fait d'être libéré de son travail, quoiqu'il puisse être et l'accueillit d'un léger sourire tandis qu'il prenait place en face d'elle, adossé au pied du lit. Sans un mot, il lui tendit un livre, qu'elle attrapa sans attendre. Le titre ne lui disait rien, l'auteur non plus mais Tobirama expliqua :

- J'ai pensé que ça te plairait.  
- De quoi ça parle ? Demanda-t-elle, curieuse.  
- Tu .. te reconnaitras sûrement dans le personnage principal, indiqua Tobirama. Ça parle d'une jeune femme, qui découvre qu'elle est la fille d'un Senju et d'une Uchiha. Mais la rumeur dit que le livre est aussi vieux que le clan.  
- Et qu'est ce qui lui arrive ?  
- Tu .. n'auras qu'à le lire.

Midori acquiesça vivement et demanda, en tenant les draps contre elle.

- Tu .. fais quoi, en fait ? Comme travail .. ?  
- Toutes les tâches ingrates que mon frère me refile, sourit-t-il. Je m'occupe de la liaison entre les services, je fais le coursier quand il en a besoin, je l'aide quand il a trop de choses à faire. Et il adore m'envoyer en patrouille dans le pays.

Sans y faire trop attention, la jeune femme pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, les sourcils froncés et demanda :

- Et tu apprécies ça .. ?  
- Je le fais depuis qu'Hashirama est chef de clan et ça me plait, affirma-t-il. Je n'aimerais pas prendre la tête du clan, c'est trop de responsabilités. Mais je veux me savoir utile. Tu .. faisais quoi, toi, de l'autre côté ?  
- J'étais .. je ne sais pas vraiment. Je ne faisais pas grand chose. Mais ma dernière mission était d'infiltrer la résistance et situer le point d'échange entre les deux Konoha. Mais c'était pour pouvoir me rabaisser et me condamner à mort.  
- Pourquoi t'avoir envoyée en mission, alors ? Questionna Tobirama, intrigué. Il aurait très bien pu le faire sans que tu échoues, non ?  
- Oui, bien sûr. Il ne s'est jamais gêné, avec les autres. Mais il a parlé d'une promesse.  
- Une promesse ? Quel genre de promesse ?  
- Je ne sais pas, soupira-t-elle. Mais il a dit qu'il ne voulait pas la briser.

Tobirama croisa les bras et sembla réfléchir un long moment, jusqu'à ce qu'il murmure, incertain :

- Tu crois que ça pourrait avoir un lien avec Madara ?  
- Madara .. ?  
- Qu'il ait fait promettre à son frère de ne pas te faire de mal …  
- Pourquoi est ce qu'il aurait fait ça ? Il .. ne m'a presque jamais adressé la parole !  
- Tu es la fille de Kagami, qui était un de ses hommes les plus fidèles. Il a peut être voulu te protéger.

Midori soupira longuement en essayant de comprendre pourquoi Madara aurait fait quelque chose du genre.

- Et puis, commença Tobirama après un temps. Madara a toujours cru que la paix était possible, et tu es un symbole pour pas mal de personnes, à présent.  
- U-un symbole ?  
- La première hybride de l'histoire. La première personne au monde à être née sous la bannière des deux clans. Tu es le signe que la pureté de la race n'est pas obligatoire pour la conserver. Et tu es plus forte que pas mal d'entre nous.  
- Je ne suis pas forte, marmonna Midori, mal à l'aise.  
- Pas physiquement, peut être, mais tu as du courage et tu sais faire confiance. C'est un signe de force.

Toujours aussi mal à l'aise, la jeune femme croisa le regard du Senju, qui la regardait avec attention, sans que ce soit dérangeant et, prenant ses aises sur le lit, Tobirama se détourna pour jeter un coup d'oeil par la fenêtre proche.

- Hashi t'a dit ? Pour .. ton futur logement .. ? demanda-t-il.  
- Oui, mais je n'ai pas fait mon choix encore, affirma-t-elle en souriant. Juste que je préférerais ne pas être seule.  
- Tu sais, c'est pas très grand, chez moi mais c'est calme.

La jeune femme acquiesça lentement, en essayant de ne pas penser aux situations gênantes qui pourraient arriver et se racla la gorge.

Tobirama était de bonne compagnie et elle se plaisait de le voir rester avec elle sans que ça ne soit une contrainte. Peut être parce qu'il était naturel. Qu'il ne cherchait pas à être quelqu'un d'autre.

Sans changer d'expression, il tourna alors vers elle, la surprenant à le fixer et alors que Midori rougissait violemment en essayant de se cacher derrière sa couverture, Tobirama eut un sourire malicieux. Ce rougissement là lui plaisait.

- Et j'espère que tu sais cuisiner, dit-il après un moment. J'adore les spécialités de Konoha Sud.  
- Oh .. Je .. me débrouille, on va dire.  
- Ça veut dire que tu viens vivre chez moi .. ?

Midori rougit à nouveau en comprenant qu'elle s'était faite avoir mais Tobirama ne lui laissa pas le temps de contre-attaquer et lui demanda, visiblement amusé :

- Tu .. veux que je reste ? Ou tu préfères commencer le livre ?  
- Je vais lire, murmura-t-elle, honteuse.  
- Bien, dit-il en se levant.

Une fois sur ses pieds, Tobirama hésita un instant avant de penser qu'il ne valait mieux pas la gêner plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà et la salua d'un geste de la main avant de sortir de la chambre, les mains dans ses poches.

Midori soupira longuement en se trouvant à nouveau seule et mit quelques minutes à se reprendre avant de commencer le livre que le Senju lui avait apporté. Elle était soulagée de se retrouver de nouveau seule. Pas qu'elle aimait ça, mais elle n'avait pas vraiment aimé la façon que Tobirama l'avait taquinée. Enfin, pour être honnête, elle avait adoré. Mais elle aurait préféré pouvoir répliquer et lui renvoyer la balle.

Finalement, elle passa la soirée à lire, accepta avec appétit le repas qu'une des infirmières lui ramena et regarda, à moitié endormie, un film à la télévision qui ne l'intéressait pas plus que ça. C'était juste pour se changer les idées.

Quand elle se réveilla, le lendemain, Hashirama était installé à son chevet et lisait le livre que Tobirama lui avait apporté. Il semblait tellement plongé dans sa lecture qu'il ne remarqua pas de suite que Midori était éveillée, mais quand ce fut le cas, il lui adressa un léger sourire.

- J'adorais ce livre, quand j'étais enfant. Ma mère nous le lisait souvent, à Tobirama et à moi.  
- C'est .. une belle histoire.  
- Tobirama a souvent chercher à ressembler au héros, informa Hashirama en refermant l'ouvrage. Il le trouvait .. juste.

Avec un sourire paternel, le Senju aida à la jeune femme à se redresser et lui posa un plateau de petit déjeuner sur les cuisses.

- Mange à ton appétit et profite. La cuisine de mon frère n'est pas la meilleur que je connaisse !  
- P-pardon ?  
- Tu vas aller cher lui, non ? Il m'en a parlé, hier soir.  
- Je .. n'avais pas vraiment choisi ! C'est lui qui assume que ..

Midori s'interrompit en croisant les bras, boudeuse et Hashirama émit un petit rire amusé.

- Mon frère t'a-t-il joué un tour ? Demanda-t-il curieusement.  
- Quelque chose comme ça, oui.  
- Tu .. préfères venir chez moi ?  
- Je ne sais pas !  
- Bon, pour l'instant, ça n'est pas grave, d'accord ? Tu manges, on va faire tes bagages et je devrais t'emmener à la grande Bibliothèque.  
- À la bibliothèque ?  
- Oui, sourit-il. Un des responsables a besoin d'un peu d'aide, le temps que Kagami revienne. J'ai pensé que ça te plairait. Et tu auras un salaire.

D'abord, la jeune femme trouva l'idée dérangeante. Après tout, elle n'avait rien décidé, et Tobirama avait prit la liberté de dire à Hashirama qu'elle allait dormir chez lui. Mais la promesse d'un salaire était tentante et elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas vivre comme ça, sur les économies des autres, toute sa vie. Alors, elle hocha lentement la tête en commençant à manger et soupira longuement de plaisir en goutant la confiture de groseille. Une petite merveille !

Hashirama lui tint compagnie en silence durant tout le repas, plongé dans le livre et quand il eut terminé, il lui tendit un petit sac avec les vêtements qu'elle avait porté à son arrivée, propres et frais et sortit de la chambre avec le plateau le temps qu'elle s'habille.

Une fois prête, Hashirama la mena à l'intérieur et prit son envol en direction du sud, accompagné avec joie par la jeune femme qui appréciait de pouvoir se dégourdir les ailes.

Quand ils furent chez Kagami, Hashirama donna un grand sac qui avait été posé dans l'entrée à sa protégée, pour qu'elle aille y mettre ses affaires mais Midori prit de longues minutes avant d'entrer dans la pièce. Après tout, c'était là que sa mère était décédée, et elle avait peur d'avoir un nouveau souvenir en revoyant le lit, même si le Senju lui avait assuré qu'il n'y avait aucun risque pour ça. Mais une fois entrée, elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait eu peur pour rien et se dépêcha de ranger ses affaires, les fourrant sans faire attention dans le sac de voyage qu'Hashirama lui avait apporté avant de redescendre, le sac sur l'épaule.

Hashirama le lui fit poser dans l'entrée, en lui assurant que Tobirama s'en occuperait plus tard et ils prirent la direction de la bibliothèque.

La bibliothèque était un bâtiment imposant, accolé à la Séparation. Midori était presque gênée d'être aussi proche de son ancienne ville mais Hashirama la fit entrer en posant une main douce dans son dos et Midori écarquilla les yeux.

En voyant ça, elle comprenait que ça n'était pas étonnant que Tobirama puisse lui avoir ramené des livres. La bibliothèque était magistrale ! Les rayonnages montaient jusqu'au plafond en voute, accessibles via des escaliers vis en fer forgé, utilisant des motifs similaires à la Séparation et des couloirs longeaient les rayons. Au centre du grand espace formé par les rayons, plusieurs tables étaient installées, accueillant quiconque voulait étudier les milliers d'ouvrages présents dans la bibliothèque et Midori en resta sans voix.

Jusqu'à ce qu'une plume, ou un duvet, vienne frôler son visage et qu'elle lève la tête en direction du plafond peint avec soin pour apercevoir plusieurs créatures ailées survoler les allées en lisant le titre des livres.

- Midori ..

Le murmure d'Hashirama la ramena à la réalité et Midori lui jeta un coup d'oeil avant de tourner le regard en direction de l'homme qui arrivait près d'eux. Celui ci possédait des cheveux bruns, un regard gris et des joues légèrement rouges. Et Midori n'avait pas besoin qu'on le lui dise pour le savoir : il était clairement plus jeune qu'elle.

- Je te présente mon .. petit fils, Nawaki.

Avec un léger sourire, Nawaki tendit la main à Midori, qui la serra en souriant légèrement.

- Nawaki, je te présente Midori. Tu sais, je t'ai parlé d'elle ..  
- Bien sûr. Je dois l'emmener voir le maitre ?  
- S'il te plait, oui. Quelqu'un viendra te chercher à la fin de la journée, indiqua Hashirama à sa protégée.  
- M-merci, murmura-t-elle.

Avec un sourire paternel, Hashirama se dirigea vers la sortie et Nawaki indiqua à la jeune femme de le suivre, en direction du fond du bâtiment. Ils passèrent plusieurs rayons, que Midori observa avec beaucoup d'attention, jusqu'à arriver à une grande porte en bois à laquelle il frappa avant de lui indiquer d'entrer.

Midori s'exécuta timidement et pénétra dans un bureau magnifique, qui renfermait sûrement les documents les plus anciens. Un homme était penché sur un bureau, toutes ailes dehors, fièrement portées.

- Stop, indiqua-t-il.

Surprise, Midori se stoppa brusquement, se demandant si elle avait fait quelque chose de mal et l'homme sembla frissonner. Ses ailes s'ébouriffèrent lentement et il pencha la tête sur le côté.

- Quelle présence, murmura-t-il.

Un bruissement d'ailes fit sursauter la jeune femme et l'individu, en une fraction de seconde, était devant elle, tout sourires et l'air enjoué.

- Bonjour, dit-il. Je m'appelle Minato Namikaze. Tu es Midori, c'est ça ? La fille de Kagami.  
- C'est ça, souffla-t-elle en lui serrant la main.

Mais elle était subjuguée par son regard profondément bleu et ses cheveux d'un blond comme elle n'en avait jamais vu.

- Viens, approche toi, dit-il en lui indiquant le bureau. Nous allons faire plus ample connaissance.

Midori acquiesça, en se demandant si son père travaillait avec cette personne et prit place dans le siège que Minato lui indiqua. Il s'installa ensuite derrière son bureau, ses ailes toujours déployées et murmura, d'un air fasciné :

- Je peux voir tes ailes ?  
- Bien sûr, sourit-elle.

La jeune femme fit apparaître ses ailes dans son dos, prenant place sur le bord de son assise pour ne pas être gênée et Minato les observa un long moment avant de dire :

- Je pensais qu'elles seraient différentes. J'ai vu tellement d'Uchiha les porter, durant les batailles ..  
- Vous .. êtes un guerrier ?  
- En effet, sourit-il sincèrement. Je combattais aux côtés d'Hashirama avant que la guerre soit mise en pause. On m'appelait l'Eclair Jaune de Konoha tellement j'étais rapide.  
- Vous l'êtes toujours, affirma Midori en rougissant.  
- Avec un peu d'entrainement, tu serais bien plus rapide que moi. Tes ailes sont taillées pour la vitesse.

Les joues rouges, Midori se détourna en se demandant ce qu'elle faisait ici mais Minato ne tarda pas de répondre à sa question :

- Depuis la fin des combats, je m'occupe de parcourir les archives les plus anciennes et de les étudier afin de mieux comprendre les débuts de la guerre, les relations entre les deux clans. Ton père m'a beaucoup aidé pour ça, en m'apportant son savoir et son point de vue. Je ne te demanderais pas de me faire de résumés académiques de ce que tu sais, fit-il, rassurant. Mais Hashirama m'a assuré que tu pourrais m'aider sur mes études les plus récentes.  
- Je .. ferais de mon mieux.  
- Je n'en doute pas. Mais pour l'instant, je ne te demande qu'une chose : tenter de me faire un arbre généalogique des Uchiha par rapport à celui que ton père m'a fourni, quand il est arrivé ici.

D'un geste de la main, Minato indiqua deux affiches qui se trouvaient à sa gauche et Midori se leva pour aller les observer de plus près. D'un côté se trouvait celui des Senju, visiblement à jour et surtout très étendu. Il était facile de constater, en le regardant en détail, que la lignée était très développée et que le nombre de Senju en vie était important.

Ce qui était étonnant était de voir le nombre de lignées différentes que les Senju possédaient. Par exemple, la branche principale était composée de Senju, comme Hashirama ou Tobirama. Puis, il y avait les Uzumaki, dont faisait partie Mito, par exemple. Les Namikaze comme Minato faisaient partie d'une branche mineur, à peine développée, reliée à un point très ancien aux Senju et d'autres branches encore plus petites étaient aussi présentes, comme les Terumi, dont faisait partie Mei, la femme de Shisui.

Sans le vouloir, Midori remarqua surtout le nom de Tobirama, relié à un prénom féminin entouré de noir. Un coup d'oeil à la légende lui indiqua que cette annotation signaler que le porteur était décédé et elle sentit un poids tombé dans sa poitrine en lisant que le trait rouge qui les reliait signalait un mariage.

Tobirama avait été marié, alors ? La jeune femme était décédée deux ans avant sa naissance mais rien indiquait la cause de sa mort. Mais cette nouvelle l'affligea légèrement. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé que Tobirama puisse avoir perdu sa femme. Pas en le voyant si allant et si attachant.

Un petit raclement de gorge la fit sortir de ses pensées et Midori se détourna rapidement pour voir le nom d'Hazuki et celui de Kagami se relier. Une petite case dorée était accrochée à la leur et Midori arriva à sourire en voyant que son nom était noté là, au milieu de tous ses ancêtres.

Par contre, du côté des Uchiha, tout était plus .. brouillon. Déjà à l'époque, il avait semblé que les descendances ne soient pas si importantes que ça, tant qu'ils avaient des enfants à envoyer à la guerre et Midori se trouva alors des liens avec des personnes qu'elle n'aurait jamais imaginées, comme Mikoto Uchiha, une guerrière puissante qui hantait les légendes Uchiha.

Le nom de Madara trônait au milieu de l'arbre, presque fièrement et Midori se sentit frémir en le lisant. Et se rendit aussi compte qu'il avait quinze ans de plus que Tobirama mais après tout, ça n'était pas étonnant. Elle aurait été surprise de le savoir plus jeune.

Sans lâcher les arbres du regard, cependant, Midori soupira longuement en parcourant les noms des yeux et demanda à son supérieur :

- Est-ce qu'il y aurait un .. un brouillon sur lequel je pourrais modifier ce qu'il faut ?  
- Bien sûr, sourit Minato. Je l'ai fait imprimer hier soir, après qu'Hashirama m'ait indiqué que tu viendrais.

Midori se détourna enfin et Minato l'entraina vers le bureau. Là, il attrapa un large rouleau de papier et le déroula sur le meuble.

- Prends tes aises, dit-il en souriant. Je dois aller vérifier que Nawaki et Naruto font leur travail.

Midori lui répondit d'un petit hochement de tête et Minato disparut dans un bruissement d'ailes. Sans le vouloir, la jeune femme se demanda si son nouveau supérieur accepterait de lui apprendre ce genre de choses mais elle chassa rapidement cette pensée de son esprit en attrapant un stylo et commença à noter les dates de mort qu'elle connaissait, même si certains noms lui étaient totalement inconnus.

Et elle continua comme ça jusqu'à entendre toquer à la porte du bureau et qu'elle se rende compte qu'il faisait déjà presque nuit. Le ciel était déjà sombre, au travers des baies vitrées qui entouraient la pièce au niveau du plafond et Midori réalisa à quel point son dos était douloureux de s'être penché sur l'imprimé pendant tout ce temps, sans parler de ses ailes qu'elle avait laissées déployées.

En clignant des yeux, elle se redressa lentement et se racla la gorge.

- Oui ? Appela-t-elle en posant son crayon.

La porte s'ouvrit lentement et révéla Tobirama, qui se tenait derrière d'un air amusé. Midori lui sourit, au commencement, puis se rappela de leur dernière conversation et du pourquoi il était là. Il venait la chercher pour l'accompagner chez lui. Son nouveau chez elle.

À cette pensée, la jeune femme se mit à rougir, sous le regard réjoui de l'autre et se détourna.

- Prête ? Demanda-t-il simplement.  
- Je .. ne sais pas. Minato n'est pas là ?  
- Il m'a dit que tu pouvais y aller. Que tu n'as pas lâché ça de toute la journée.

Presque fière d'elle d'avoir aussi bien travaillé, la jeune femme acquiesça doucement et roula l'imprimé avant de rejoindre le Senju, qui lui emboita le pas jusqu'à l'extérieur du bâtiment. Là, ils prirent leur envol pour rejoindre le centre ville et Tobirama se posa sur le toit d'un bâtiment, indiqua la plaque émaillée près de la sortie de secours pour que Midori en retienne le numéro et ils entrèrent dans l'immeuble.

Mais leur chemin ne fut pas long, vu que Tobirama vivait au dernier étage et après avoir déverrouillé la porte, il la fit entrer avant lui.

La première pensée qui vint à l'esprit de la jeune femme fut que ça sentait drôlement bon, et qu'elle avait une faim de loup. Et la seconde fut qu'elle ne s'était pas du tout imaginé à ce que ce soit aussi propre et rangé. Mais rien ne dépassait, dans le salon en face de l'entrée. La cuisine, à droite de l'entrée, était propre malgré qu'elle vienne d'être utilisée et le bureau, qui se trouvait face au salon, après une large arche était aussi impeccable. Au fond du salon se trouvaient trois portes et Midori comprit que les chambres et la salle de bain se trouvaient là.

Gênée d'entrer ainsi dans l'appartement d'un presque inconnu, Midori se tourna alors vers son hôte, qui était en train d'enlever ses chaussures et en se rendant compte qu'elle avait toujours les siennes aux pieds, elle se hâta de les enlever. Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse s'excuser, Tobirama la mena à table. Ou plutôt, il lui indiqua de s'installer sur un des hauts tabourets de bar accolés au muret qui séparait la cuisine de la salle à manger et le Senju servit les assiettes.

Il prit ensuite place près d'elle, lui souhaita un bon appétit et entama son diner avec faim.

Gênée par la situation mais rassurée de voir que Tobirama ne faisait pas de simagrées, ni de politesses, Midori souffla doucement sur les pâtes fumantes devant elle, y versa une cuillère de sauce tomate et savoura de pouvoir remplir son estomac après une bonne journée comme celle ci.

Le diner se passa dans un silence léger, et Midori se demanda vaguement si ça aurait été aussi calme, si elle avait demandé à loger chez Hashirama mais après tout, même s'il l'avait légèrement piégée, Tobirama semblait être de bonne compagnie et il lui laissait la paix.

À part quand il refusa qu'elle l'aide à faire la vaisselle, en la forçant à se diriger vers les chambres. Il lui ouvrit l'une des portes, et Midori y reconnut son sac d'affaires, en lui disant :

- Installe toi. Ce soir, tu n'as rien à faire.  
- Mais je veux t'aider !  
- Non, non. Range ton armoire, prends une douche, fais ce que tu veux. Mais fais comme chez toi.

Midori tenta une nouvelle fois de retourner vers la cuisine mais Tobirama, après un petit rire joueur, l'attrapa d'un bras autour de la taille, la souleva pour la remettre dans sa chambre et fronça les sourcils, d'un air faussement mauvais :

- Ne m'oblige pas à te disputer, Uchiha.

Jouant le jeu, la jeune femme croisa les bras en lui tirant la langue et attendit qu'il reparte en direction de la cuisine pour soupirer longuement et vider ses affaires dans la petite armoire de la chambre.

Celle ci était tout à fait charmant. Petite, certes, mais plutôt coquette et confortable. Le lit, deux places, et Midori fut heureuse de le voir, se trouvait face à une baie vitrée qui donnait sur un petit balcon, et sur le Parc et une armoire trois portes étaient poussée au fond de la chambre. Pas de meubles inutiles, pas de chichi. Juste ce qu'il lui fallait.

Une fois que ses affaires furent rangées, Midori s'allongea toute habillée sur son lit pour patienter, le temps que Tobirama finisse la vaisselle mais, et ça n'était pas surprenant, elle finit par s'endormir comme ça, toute habillée, au dessus des couvertures.


	8. Chapter 8

Comme je n'ai pas pu le faire la semaine dernière, je vais répondre aux reviews du chap 6 aussi :)

**Evilmawen** : :D Je suis quand même contente pour la review ! Et puis, t'en fais pas pour Kagami et Midori, ils vont juste ... oops, pas de spoil :D

**KuroNeko** : jiqof ? :o Pas grave, pas de soucis, je t'en veux pas ^^ Kagami est pas très sain d'esprit, non x) Euh, j'ai pas le budget pour un shopping illimité xD Et il faudra attendre un peu pour voir Madara ;) Saucisson à l'air .. Je suis pas sûre mais si tu as autre chose .. :D

**Angel** : Pas grave ! Pour la machine, elle a quand même ses limites ;) Et pour l'odeur du sang, disons que c'est assez spécial par rapport à Midori et Madara :)

**Xim** : Pas grave, je te pardonne :p La campagne fera du bien à Kagami ^^ Et Madara ne tardera pas mais tu crois vraiment qu'il volera la vedette à Tobirama ? A voir ... ;) Quant au voisin de chambre (et pas de cellule), de Midori .. J'ai envie de dire, tu verras ^^

* * *

- Midori …

Une voix douce vint perturber le rêve que Midori faisait. Un rêve dans lequel elle volait, loin au dessus de Konoha. L'ivresse de la liberté et la sensation de légèreté qui en découlait la faisait sourire, inconsciemment. Pourquoi cette voix venait-elle la déranger ?

- Midori !

Encore ? Pensa-t-elle en se tournant sur le côté. Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas continuer à rêver. Quelqu'un la secoua, et elle grogna, menaçante, jusqu'à sentir des doigts frais se faufiler sous son tee shirt et chatouiller ses côtes avec douceur.

L'effet fut immédiat et Midori ouvrit les yeux faiblement, en se tournant sur le dos. En se frottant le visage, elle soupira longuement et aperçut une tignasse blanche, puis un sourire joueur et murmura, toujours dans son rêve :

- Mais je veux encore dormir …  
- On m'avait dit que les Uchiha avaient le sommeil lourd, mais je ne pensais pas que c'était à ce point.

Midori bailla longuement, jusqu'à frémir légèrement et observa un instant Tobirama, qui était debout près de son lit, les mains dans ses poches et visiblement aucunement dérangé d'être dans sa chambre.

- Je peux t'aider .. ? demanda-t-elle après un temps, incertaine.  
- Tu te souviens des exercices qu'Hashirama voulait te faire faire, pour te tester .. ?  
- Oui, souffla-t-elle.  
- Si tu te sens en forme, on peut commencer ce matin. Et cet après midi, tu pourras retourner à la Bibliothèque.  
- J'ai faim …  
- Le petit déjeuner est prêt.  
- Il fallait le dire tout de suite !

Ca ne fut que lorsque Midori se redressa qu'elle s'aperçut qu'elle avait dormi toute habillée, et que Tobirama l'avait vu. Et que c'était .. honteux. Quelle adulte s'endormait tout habillée de cette façon ?

Tobirama quitta la pièce et Midori soupira un nouvelle fois avant de se changer pour quelque chose de plus sportif, en pensant qu'elle se doucherait après ça et rejoignit son hôte à la cuisine. Sans un mot, il lui servit un café, accompagné de pain grillé et Midori prit place comme la veille.

- Heureusement que je ne t'ai pas laissée faire la vaisselle, dit Tobirama en se plaçant près d'elle. Tu se serais endormie les mains dans l'eau …

Boudeuse, la jeune femme ne répondit pas et Tobirama caressa lentement son bras pour s'assurer qu'elle ne se rendormait pas.

- Tu … m'en veux .. ? Demanda-t-il, incertain.  
- Je dormais tellement bien !  
- Tu pourras dormir à midi, si tu veux, sourit-il. Minato ne reprend qu'à quatorze heures et il voudra sûrement te parler de ce que tu as fait hier.

Midori acquiesça, une tartine de confiture entre les lèvres et ils terminèrent leur repas en silence. Comme un vieux couple, ne put s'empêcher de penser Midori.

Puis, elle repensa surtout à ce qu'elle avait appris hier. Tobirama avait été marié, plus de trente années plus tôt. Avaient-ils vécu ici ? Ensemble ? Midori savait que ça risquait d'être impoli mais elle préférait lui demander. Elle ne voulait pas penser qu'il cherchait à combler la présence de cette jeune femme avec elle, comme ça semblait avoir été le cas avec Kagami. Lui avait d'ailleurs juste .. pété un plomb.

D'ailleurs, comment allait-il, à présent ? Midori mourrait d'envie de le demander à Tobirama, qui aurait sûrement des nouvelles, lui mais pensa que peut être, il valait mieux qu'elle ne s'en occupe pas trop, pour le moment. Que Kagami avait besoin de calme.

Après un soupire venant du fond du coeur, accueilli par un regard interrogateur venant de Tobirama, Midori passa une main dans ses cheveux et murmura, mal à l'aise :

- .. Mon père va bien, n'est ce pas ?  
- Bien sûr, qu'il va bien, sourit Tobirama, visiblement rassuré. Il a juste besoin d'air. Ces derniers jours étaient éprouvants, pour lui.  
- Mais .. ça n'est pas de ma faute …  
- Si, dit-il honnêtement. Mais ça n'est pas volontaire, et c'est ce qui compte.

La jeune femme acquiesça avec un nouveau soupire et retourna rapidement dans sa chambre pour y trouver de quoi attacher ses cheveux avant d'indiquer à Tobirama qu'elle était prête. Celui ci lui adressa un léger sourire mais avant toute chose, il lui tendit un trousseau de clés :

- La porte de l'immeuble, dit-il en la désignant, celle de la boite aux lettres, de l'appartement et de ta chambre.  
- Pourquoi est-ce que je verrouillerai ma chambre ? Questionna-t-elle, visiblement surprise.  
- Au cas où .. tu aurais des invités .. ?

Midori mit quelques secondes à comprendre mais la seule réaction qu'elle eut fut de dévisager Tobirama et secouer la tête.

- J-je ne .. Enfin, bégaya-t-elle en se détournant. Déjà, je n'ai pas les mêmes besoins que les Uchiha .. Et je ne me permettrais jamais.  
- Et c'est là ton erreur. Tu es chez toi, tu ne dois pas penser que ça me gênerait.  
- Mais …  
- Ne discute pas, Uchiha.

Pour la seconde fois, il l'appelait par son nom et Midori, à sa plus grande surprise, trouva ça presque charmant. Ça ressemblait à un surnom taquin qu'un ami lui aurait donné et elle l'appréciait de cette façon, même s'il y avait peu de chance pour que Tobirama pense la même chose.

Après s'être assuré qu'elle était prête, Tobirama l'emmena en direction du Central, qui n'était qu'à trois cent mètres et Hashirama les accueillit dans le hall d'entrée avec un grand sourire et les bras chargés d'un sac.

- Midori ! Minato m'a dit que tu avais fait un travail très important, hier.  
- Je .. j'ai fait ce qu'il m'a demandé, se contenta-t-elle de répondre.  
- Bien. Tu es en forme ? On va commencer les exercices d'endurance ce matin.

Midori acquiesça en lui rendant son sourire et Hashirama ouvrit son sac avec un enthousiasme certain pour en sortir une petite boite qu'il accrocha à la ceinture de Midori, dans son dos, avant de lui faire mettre une sorte de bracelet montre dont l'écran affichait son rythme cardiaque.

- Cet appareil va enregistrer tes constantes, expliqua-t-il. Et j'espère pouvoir y trouver quelque chose d'intéressant.  
- Quel genre .. ? demanda-t-elle, inquiète.  
- Je n'en sais rien, encore, souffla-t-il en la regardant avec malice. Mais nous verrons ce que ça donne.

La jeune femme acquiesça, tandis qu'Hashirama allumait l'appareil et après avoir jeté un coup d'oeil à son frère, il indiqua à sa protégée :

- Tobirama va te guider dans les rues de la ville. Tu dois seulement courir jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir, mais à ton allure, sans te presser.  
- D'accord, sourit-elle.

Il lui adressa un dernier sourire, pour l'encourager et Midori prit la direction de la sortie, Tobirama sur les talons. Et après quelques étirements, ils prirent la direction du parc, pour y commencer.

Le regard perdu dans les feuillages des arbres, qu'elle trouvait toujours aussi beaux, Midori se lança à allure modérée. Après tout, elle n'avait jamais eu d'entrainement à proprement parler, mais elle voulait faire ça bien. Parce qu'Hashirama était un homme de confiance, qu'il prenait soin d'elle sans condition et qu'elle voulait lui faire plaisir.

Après tout, elle n'y avait pas trop réfléchi, mais même si le côté rat de laboratoire ne lui plaisait pas, Midori se sentait un peu mieux dans sa peau. Avant, elle avait toujours été la bâtarde dont personne ne voulait, qui n'avait rien à faire au Château, mais à présent, elle avait l'impression d'être sur un piédestal et qu'en descendre était hors de question.

Peut être était-ce son manque d'affection qui parlait, mais elle appréciait, dans un sens, de se sentir spéciale de cette façon.

Il lui fallut cependant de longues minutes de silence avant qu'elle ne prenne la parole, alors que Tobirama, impassible et visiblement pas plus dérangé que ça de devoir courir aussi tôt dans la journée.

- Est ce que .. je peux te poser une question personnelle ? Questionna-t-elle timidement.  
- Bien sûr, sourit-il.  
- Je sais que je devrais pas demander, s'empressa-t-elle de dire en se détournant.  
- Lance toi.

Midori soupira longuement, en se demandant ce qui avait pu lui passer dans la tête et regarda un instant le ciel avant de murmurer, gênée :

- J'ai vu que .. Tu avais été marié .. ?  
- … Oh …

Le ton de Tobirama ne lui laissait paraître rien de bon mais Midori tenta quand même de lui lancer un regard en biais pour tenter de décrypter son expression. Et même si une lueur mélancolique traversa son regard un court instant, il finit par sourire pour lui même.

- C'était .. avant même ta naissance. Shizune, ma femme, était .. Elle était médecin, dans l'armée. Et elle a été tuée au combat.  
- Je .. suis désolée, murmura-t-elle sans oser le regarder.  
- Ça s'est passé il y a tellement d'années, reprit Tobirama. J'ai fait mon deuil, à présent et je suis passé à autre chose.  
- J-j'ai vu ça sur l'arbre alors j'étais .. curieuse.  
- Je comprends, sourit-il. Ça ne me dérange pas que tu aies demandé.

Pleinement rassurée, Midori lui adressa un léger sourire et celui de Tobirama s'agrandit un peu plus.

- C'était une amie de ta mère, tu sais ? Elles étaient tout le temps ensemble, quand elles le pouvaient, et elles adoraient papoter.  
- C'est vrai ?

Tobirama acquiesça et Midori se sentit alors étrangement jeune, à côté de lui. Il avait connu sa mère, avait vu ses parents en couple, l'avait sûrement vue quand elle était bébé ! Et il y avait peu de chances qu'il la voit autrement que comme la fille de Kagami, n'est ce pas ? Non pas qu'elle eut voulu être plus, pour lui mais … Mais se retrouver dans un appartement sans son père, avec un semblant d'activité et de l'indépendance lui avait donné l'impression d'être plus que ça.

Elle avait eu l'impression d'être jugée à sa propre valeur.

- Tu sais, Midori, marmonna Tobirama après un temps. Ton père me connait plutôt bien.

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qu'il voulait dire par là mais quand elle l'interrogea du regard, il se contenta de hausser une épaule, d'une façon un peu mystérieuse et de regarder devant lui.

Perdue dans ses pensées et ne saisissant pas ce que son comportement impliquait, Midori laissa un instant son regard trainer sur son voisin et compagnon d'entrainement et manqua de rougir.

Jusqu'ici, il avait surtout porté des vêtements décontractés, un peu larges, qui avaient caché beaucoup de choses. Cette fois, il portait un pantalon de sport qui ne révélait pas grand chose, ce qui déçu légèrement la jeune femme mais son débardeur laissait apparaître des épaules musclées et moulait un torse plutôt développé, à son avis. Ses cheveux gris étaient autant en bataille qu'à son habitude mais elle eut envie d'y passer la main.

Elle même portait un short plutôt serré mais confortable, accompagné d'un tee shirt. Une tenue simple, en somme mais au moins, elle n'aurait pas chaud, comme ça.

Le beau temps, par contre, semblait être habituel, de ce côté de la Séparation parce que le soleil brillait déjà avec force et les accompagnait dans leur course. Et même si Midori savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas courir pendant des heures, elle avait l'impression qu'autant de lumière, assisté d'une légère brise lui donnait des ailes. Sans ironie.

Après avoir parcouru toute la longueur du parc, que Midori trouvait franchement agréable, ils le quittèrent pour longer des rues piétonnes. Les voitures étaient vraiment rare et Midori finit par demander, curieuse :

- Les humains .. n'utilisent pas de voiture .. ?

Tobirama sortit de ses pensées un peu brusquement et jeta un regard à sa partenaire de course.

- Les voitures .. ? Oh, Hashirama a limité leur accès en ville, expliqua Tobirama. Il y a encore dix ans, il n'était pas rare d'être dans les bouchons pendant des heures. Du coup, il y a beaucoup moins d'humains à Konoha mais dans d'autres villes de l'ile, ils sont très nombreux.  
- … Oh, d'accord.  
- C'est pour ça qu'ils appellent Konoha, la cité des Anges.

Midori acquiesça, appréciant d'apprendre ce genre de choses et Tobirama se permit d'être curieux, à son tour :

- Et du côté Uchiha … ?  
- Une grande partie des voitures ne fonctionnent plus. Les puits de pétroles sont vides et l'essence est devenue très chère.  
- Donc, les gens .. marchent ?  
- Oui. Et le vélo est très populaire, sourit Midori. Mais la ville est .. presque exclusivement humaine, de toutes façons. Toute l'ile, d'ailleurs. Les Uchiha vivent tous au Château.  
- Et ils ne se mêlent pas à la population ?  
- Seulement quand Izuna s'ennuie et veut s'amuser à les terroriser. Parfois, il en ramène au Château, joue un peu avec eux.  
- Si Madara entendait ça … grogna Tobirama en secouant la tête. Peut être n'hésiterait-il pas à tuer son frère, cette fois.

Surprise par un ton aussi radicale, Midori releva les yeux et murmura :

- Izuna a peut être beaucoup de défauts, mais personne ne mérite la mort.  
- Après tout ce qu'il a fait à ton clan .. ?  
- Au clan et à moi personnellement, précisa-t-elle honnêtement. J'ai rêvé de le tuer, plusieurs fois dans ma vie mais .. Son sort n'est pas entre mes mains. Et la seule personne qui pourrait le juger, c'est sûrement Madara, s'il était encore là.  
- Tu .. n'y crois pas ?

Midori sembla réfléchir un long moment, avant de donner sa réponse, d'un air mal à l'aise :

- J'ai vu Izuna rapporter son corps inerte après la dernière guerre, indiqua-t-elle. Il avait un sac sur la tête, ses ailes étaient brisées et il saignait abondamment. Je ne sais pas s'il a survécu, même si je pense que si une seule personne pouvait survivre à de telles blessures, ça serait bien lui.  
- Comment tu sais que c'était lui .. ?  
- Je l'ai senti, sourit-elle.  
- Tu sais … dit-il après un instant. Tu as survécu à des blessures importantes, toi aussi …

Il fallut quelques secondes à la jeune femme pour comprendre où il voulait en venir, mais après un regard gêné vers Tobirama, Midori sourit légèrement, sincèrement, appréciant le compliment indirect. Il avait dit qu'elle était forte, dans un sens, et ça lui faisait plaisir d'entendre qu'elle n'était pas si insignifiante que ça.

- Mais, je crois qu'il est toujours en vie, assura Tobirama en souriant. Il a toujours été patient, et il attend sûrement son heure.  
- Tu sais, si j'étais plus forte, répondit Midori après un instant, j'irais vérifier moi même si les rumeurs sont vraies, sur son enfermement dans le donjon.  
- Qu'est ce qui te retient ? Souffla Tobirama en lui adressant un regard entendu.

Midori voulut argumenter. Lui dire qu'elle était terrorisée qu'Izuna l'attrape à nouveau, qu'elle ne savait pas comment elle pourrait passer les sécurités du Château, ni comment elle atteindrait le donjon. Elle aurait aimé lui dire qu'elle n'avait pas la tête assez froide pour ça, qu'elle ne savait pas vraiment se battre, qu'elle avait peur de risquer sa vie pour une chimère.

Mais tout ça resta coincé dans sa gorge et Midori baissa la tête. Lui montrait tellement d'assurance ! Il avait vu la guerre ! Les souvenirs de ses ancêtres ! Il avait sûrement été blessé, il avait perdu sa femme, avait vécu seul. Et il était toujours là, bien dans sa tête et dans son corps alors qu'elle avait encore du mal à se faire à sa nouvelle vie.

Quel gâchis.

À sa plus grande surprise, Midori put courir plus longtemps que ce qu'elle avait pu imaginer. Après tout, elle n'avait jamais suivi d'entrainement à proprement parler, elle avait toujours été mise de côté à ce propos et Izuna refusait de la voir à l'extérieur du Château en dehors des missions stupides qu'il lui avait parfois données. Mais là, après trois heures de course à une allure modérée, elle se retrouvait sur les rotules.

Trois heures, pensait-elle ! Et elle avait pu visiter une bonne partie du centre ville. Dire qu'elle n'en pouvait plus avait été difficile, pour elle, surtout quand elle posait le regard sur Tobirama. Lui était à peine essoufflé alors qu'elle avait l'impression que ses poumons et son coeur voulaient seulement quitter son corps, de sorte à ne plus subir ce genre de choses. Et même ses jambes, sur lesquelles elle tenait à peine, auraient bien lâché pour lui signifier que non, elle ne pourrait pas aller plus loin.

Mais malgré la comparaison avec Tobirama, elle était plutôt fière d'elle. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé pouvoir courir autant et même si elle avait l'impression de ne plus pouvoir avancer, au moins, elle avait fait ce qu'Hashirama lui avait demandé. Et même si le petit écran sur son bracelet indiquait un rythme cardiaque plutôt élevé, Midori se sentait plutôt bien. Même si elle était appuyée contre un mur, même si elle sentait que ses jambes étaient cotonneuses et que seules ses ailes pourraient la porter, à présent.

- Tu devrais marcher, murmura Tobirama en passant une main sur son front pour en évacuer la sueur. Sinon, tu auras des courbatures demain.  
- Je ne sens plus mes jambes ! S'exclama Midori en soufflant.  
- Raison de plus.

Boudeuse, mais se disant qu'il avait sûrement raison, Midori prit une ruelle en direction du parc, se disant que ça serait plus agréable pour elle de marcher à l'abri des arbres et Tobirama suivit docilement, visiblement peu touché par un exercice de ce genre.

- C'est pas juste, marmonna-t-elle pour elle même.  
- Pardon ?  
- Je disais, reprit Midori en regardant son voisin, que c'était pas juste. Toi, tu n'a pas l'air fatigué !  
- J'ai suivi un entrainement militaire, éluda Tobirama en haussant une épaule.  
- Et je suis une hybride ! Je devrais pas avoir des super capacités .. ?  
- C'est justement ce qu'on essaye de déterminer avec ces exercices, sourit-il.

Bougonne, Midori se détourna en regardant un peu autour d'eux et souffla longuement pour tenter de calmer son rythme cardiaque. Elle en avait presque mal au coeur tellement l'effort avait été difficile pour elle.

Après de longues minutes à marcher dans le parc, Midori sentit enfin son corps se rafraichir un peu et Tobirama, se rendant compte du changement, l'entraina en direction de l'infirmerie où il savait que son frère ferait sûrement ses visites du matin. Ils trouvèrent ainsi l'ainé dans la chambre d'une patiente, qui à priori, avait des problèmes avec ses ailes et attendirent en silence qu'il sorte de la chambre.

Le sourire qu'il leur adressa obligea Midori à lui rendre l'expression et il demanda, d'un ton professionnel :

- Tout s'est bien passé .. ?  
- Parfaitement, répondit Tobirama.  
- Je vais récupérer ça.

Midori se tourna et Hashirama lui enleva le petit appareil, ainsi que le bracelet avant de sourire légèrement :

- Midori, je te rejoins dans mon bureau, on va parler des premiers résultats que j'ai eu sur tes analyses de sang.

La jeune femme acquiesça lentement et partit en direction du bureau. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, elle alla même jeter un petit coup d'oeil dans le couloir de la machine mais elle ne prit pas le risque de s'approcher de la porte. Elle n'avait pas sa carte d'identité sur elle et elle ne voulait pas déclencher l'alarme, comme la dernière fois.

Mais la même odeur de sang régnait dans le couloir et la jeune femme se sentit rapidement nauséeuse alors elle décida de ne pas s'y attarder et rejoignit rapidement le bureau d'Hashirama.

En regardant autour d'elle, profitant d'elle seule pour laisser libre cours à sa curiosité, elle remarqua une gravure, dans le fond de la pièce, au dessus du bureau. Elle n'en connaissait pas la langue, n'en comprenait pas le sens mais ça lui semblait juste, dans un sens qu'elle n'arrivait pas à décrire. Comme un vieux proverbe qui se vérifiait toujours.

Hashirama la rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard et lui sourit en prenant place à son bureau.

- Bien, dit-il pour commencer. Tobirama m'a dit que tu avais été plutôt endurante.  
- Pas autant que lui, répondit Midori en secouant la tête.  
- Tobirama est un soldat, affirma-t-il. Tu ne dois pas te comparer à lui.

La jeune femme acquiesça lentement, en jetant un nouveau coup d'oeil à la gravure et Hashirama regarda par dessus son épaule.

- Tu .. sais ce que c'est ? Demanda-t-il.  
- Non.  
- Je ne saurais pas le prononcer, mais mon père m'a expliqué ce que ça voulait dire, quand j'étais encore un enfant. Les légendes disent qu'à la base, les Uchiha et les Senju ne formaient qu'une seule et même race, et avaient leur langue que plus personne ne parle. Et c'était leur .. devise, si tu veux.  
- Et qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?  
- Que Konoha est notre demeure à tous, et que nous devons la protéger.  
- Nous ? Répéta Midori.  
- Nous. Les Uchiha, les Senju. Tous les … non-humains, si tu veux.

Pensive, Midori observa encore un long moment la gravure, en se demandant ce que tout ça signifiait. Konoha n'était qu'une ville, séparée depuis longtemps et où la guerre régnait, même si les combats avaient cessé. Et elle savait que si un jour, le bouclier tombait, c'était un bain de sang qui en résulterait. Les Uchiha attaqueraient sans réfléchir et les Senju seraient forcés de répliquer pour se protéger. Et elle ne voulait pas voir ça.

Finalement, mal à l'aise, elle se détourna et Hashirama entrecroisa ses doigts sur son bureau.

- Ton sang m'a surpris, sur plusieurs points, dit-il sans préambule. Il a une faculté de régénération assez importante, et c'est ce qui t'a sauvé la vie, quand tu es arrivée ici. J'étais prêt à t'en transfuser, en voyant ton état mais ta pression sanguine était stable.

Midori acquiesça, mal à l'aise et Hashirama continua :

- Ensuite, c'est encore à confirmer .. Mais je pense pouvoir dire que tu .. pourrais avoir des enfants sans être en danger. Avec un .. démon ou un ange.  
- T-tu veux dire que .. .?  
- J'ai prélevé un peu de sang de la machine. Celui de Madara, pour être exact, et j'ai utilisé le mien aussi. Contrairement à ce qu'il se passait avec ta mère, il n'y a pas de rejet quand je les mélange. La .. protéine que tu produis neutralise cet effet, ce qui est .. surprenant.

Midori acquiesça, impressionnée. Finalement, elle n'était peut être pas si banale que ça.

- Et pour finir, sourit-il, je pense pouvoir .. synthétiser une sorte de sérum et l'utiliser comme traitement, dans certaines maladies de sang des Senju ou des humains.  
- Un .. un traitement ?  
- C'est ça, acquiesça-t-il. Sa faculté de régénération, couplée au sang curateur des Senju pourrait produire un traitement pour plusieurs maladies.

Un silence se fit, tandis que la jeune femme se sentait un peu sur une autre planète et Hashirama finit par murmurer, plus pour lui que pour elle :

- Je savais que tu étais exceptionnelle.

Gênée, la jeune femme sourit faiblement et Hashirama la regarda un instant avant de dire :

- Je vais te laisser aller te doucher maintenant, et te reposer un peu. Minato t'attend dans l'après midi pour que tu continues l'arbre.

Midori acquiesça, presque pressée de se remettre au travail et Hashirama lui indiqua qu'elle pouvait y aller. Alors, les jambes lourdes, la jeune femme sortit du bâtiment et regarda longuement autour d'elle avait de trouver le bon immeuble et s'y diriger. En sortant son trousseau de clé, qu'elle avait gardé dans une poche fermée, elle put y entrer et elle repéra rapidement la boite aux lettre qu'elle allait partager avec Tobirama. Il n'y avait pas encore son nom, dessus mais ça ne saurait tarder, de toutes façons. Vu que la boite était vide, Midori se dirigea vers l'escalier et souffla longuement avant d'entreprendre de le monter.

Mais quand elle fut enfin devant la porte de l'appartement, essoufflée mais ravie à l'idée de prendre une douche, Midori se dépêcha d'entrer, posa son trousseau sur une console près de la porte et se dirigea vers sa chambre afin de préparer des vêtements propres et se plaça sur son lit en entendant que la salle de bain était déjà utilisée.

Tobirama avait profité de son absence pour passer en premier. Ça ne la gênait pas, il était chez lui, après tout mais la dernière fois qu'elle avait réellement partagé une salle de bain avec quelqu'un, c'était au Château, et son voisin la laissait toujours passer la première.

En pensant à lui, Midori se sentit légèrement nostalgique. L'homme avait toujours été très amical avec elle, adorable. C'était un gentil garçon après tout et il lui manquait. Et elle espérait qu'il allait bien.

Puis, pendant un court instant, elle eut l'image de Tobirama sous la douche. Nu, l'eau tombant sur ses épaules, ses cheveux un peu moins en bataille que d'habitude. Les yeux fermés tandis qu'il savourait la sensation de l'eau chaude sur sa peau et l'air serein.

La jeune femme se mit à rougir dès le moment où elle se rendit compte qu'elle était bien en train d'imaginer Tobirama totalement nu. Qu'est ce qui lui passait pas la tête ? Sérieusement !? Et depuis quand imaginait-elle seulement des hommes nus ?

Désespérée par son propre comportement, Midori soupira longuement avant de passer les mains dans ses cheveux. Déjà, elle repensait aux noms qu'elle allait devoir ajouter à l'arbre des Konoha. Aux enfants de la génération de son père, puis des autres …

Puis elle repensé à son propre cas. Hashirama lui avait assuré qu'elle pourrait avoir des enfants sans jamais avoir de problème. D'un Uchiha ou d'un Senju, avait-il précisé. Le problème ne se posait pas pour les humains, elle le savait déjà et l'enfant qui découlait de ce genre d'union était forcément humain. Elle en avait vu un, une fois. Et il avait toujours été très gentil, malgré que son père soit un enfoiré.

D'un Uchiha ou d'un Senju, alors. Si elle avait été totalement Uchiha, cette nouvelle n'aurait pas été si importante. Les Uchiha n'avaient besoin de rien pour se reproduire. Juste un peu de désir et c'était généralement suffisant, mais après tout, elle était une Senju, aussi. Et elle s'était toujours dit qu'elle aurait besoin d'aimer, d'une façon ou d'une autre, pour arriver à ce genre d'actes. Elle qui n'avait couché qu'avec un seul homme dans sa vie ne se voyait pas en relation avec quelqu'un, de toutes façons. Ni être mère, d'ailleurs. Elle avait l'impression que ça n'était pas dans ses gênes.

Et puis, à bien y réfléchir, que serait son enfant ? Si le père était un Uchiha, l'enfant serait un démon, à trois quart et un ange, à un quart. Et vice versa. Ce genre de choses n'allait-il pas compliquer un peu plus sa vie ?

Après un long soupir, Midori releva la tête en se disant que ça ne servait à rien de penser à tout ça et sourit légèrement en remarquant que Tobirama était sorti de la salle de bain. Il l'observait, depuis la porte de sa chambre, en s'essuyant lentement les cheveux dans une serviette et le regard qu'il lui jetait semblait touché. Comme s'il avait deviné le sujet de ses pensées.

- Dépêche toi tant que la salle de bain est encore chaude, fit-il en se détournant.

La jeune femme acquiesça, en forçant un sourire, attrapa son tas de vêtements, se trousse de toilette et se hâta de rejoindre la salle de bain où elle s'enferma.

La pièce était plutôt petite. Étriquée, même mais ça suffisait. Elle possédait une douche, un lavabo au dessous d'un miroir, des toilettes. Le minimum syndical mais Midori n'en demandait pas plus.

Le parfum de Tobirama l'entourait. Définitivement masculin, piquant légèrement le nez mais plus doux que ce qu'elle avait déjà pu sentir. Il avait laissé le petit placard, sur le mur du fond, ouvert pour lui montrer qu'il lui avait fait un peu de place et Midori y rangea ses affaires avant de s'étirer légèrement, le corps douloureux, se déshabiller et passer sous la douche.

Mais elle n'y resta pas aussi longtemps qu'elle aurait voulu. Ou apprécié, vu que l'eau chaude avait un effet vraiment bénéfique sur son corps. Et elle préféra en sortir bien avant, ne voulant pas faire mauvaise impression sur son hôte. Que dirait-il, si elle vidait l'eau chaude ?

Elle se pressa ensuite de s'habiller, de vêtements un peu plus couvrants que ceux qu'elle avait utilisés pour le sport mais tout aussi confortables et regarda ses vêtements sales du coin de l'oeil ainsi que le panier à linge calé dans un coin de la pièce. Et, en prenant son courage à deux mains, elle ouvrit la porte, se racla la gorge pour attirer l'attention de Tobirama qui était en train de lire, installé au salon et demanda :

- Mes vêtements .. sales, je peux les mettre dans le panier ?  
- Bien sûr. On se débrouillera pour les lessives, si tu veux, affirma-t-il.  
- Tu .. as une machine ?  
- Il y en a plusieurs au rez de chaussée, pour les habitants de l'immeuble.

Midori acquiesça, en mettant ses vêtements dans le panier et s'approcha en ne sachant pas quoi faire. Mais sans relever les yeux, Tobirama lui fit de la place sur le canapé, sur lequel il s'était allongé, plaça son marque page pour poser son livre et tourna le regard vers son invitée, en sentant bien qu'elle voulait parler.

- Hashirama m'a parlé des résultats du laboratoire, dit-elle après un moment.  
- C'est à ça que tu pensais, tout à l'heure ?  
- Oui, souffla-t-elle. Il m'a parlé .. d'enfants. Enfin, j'ai jamais pensé en avoir mais ..  
- Mais maintenant que tu sais que c'est possible …

La jeune femme acquiesça en jetant un léger coup d'oeil à son compagnon de réflexions mais Tobirama ne semblait pas spécialement affecté par la nouvelle. Ou bien, Hashirama lui avait-il déjà parlé de tout ça ?

Sans un mot, il tendit lentement la main à Midori, qui hésita un long moment en lui donnant la sienne et il la caressa du pouce :

- Si .. les expériences de mon frère te dérangent, tu sais que tu peux lui dire, n'est ce pas ?  
- J-je sais. Mais ça semble tellement important, pour lui.  
- Ça l'est. Je mentirais si je disais le contraire, affirma Tobirama en hochant la tête. Mais pas que pour lui. Ce qu'il cherche pourrait concerner beaucoup d'innocents.  
- Toi .. Tu penses que je suis exceptionnelle .. ?

Tobirama ne répondit pas tout de suite. Comme s'il cherchait la meilleure réponse à ce genre de question. Il sembla même perdu dans ses pensées un instant et Midori releva la tête vers lui, en se demandant si elle avait bien fait de demander ça. Mais quand Tobirama croisa son regard, lui adressant une oeillade douce et sincère, elle se sentit immédiatement rassurée.

- Je pense que par ta naissance, tu l'es. Parce que tu es la seule au monde à être .. ce que tu es, dit-il sincèrement. Mais je ne pense pas que ça compte au final.  
- Qu'est ce qui compte, alors ? Questionna-t-elle, curieuse.  
- Ce que tu fais des capacités que tu as. C'est ce qui important.

Midori acquiesça, en sentant ses joues rougir légèrement et Tobirama continua à l'observer. Il pouvait le voir facilement, sa nouvelle colocataire n'était pas aussi naïve qu'elle pouvait paraître quand on ne la connaissait pas. Elle n'était ni candide, ni stupide. Et quiconque la sous-estimait risquait d'avoir une grosse surprise, au final.

Izuna, par exemple, la croyait sûrement morte. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elle puisse passer la barrière, ni qu'elle survive à ses blessures et peut être était-ca là une occasion de l'atteindre, mais d'abord, Midori devait prendre confiance en elle.

Selon lui, c'était tout ce qui lui manquait pour qu'elle puisse faire de grandes choses.


	9. Chapter 9

Ca y est, les vendanges sont terminées et je suis de retour chez moi (Pas pour trop longtemps, j'espère !). Pour l'instant, je me retrouve dans une période assez délicate niveau écriture, mais j'espère que ca reviendra rapidement ! Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai quelques chapitres d'avance :)

**Xim** : Tobirama est mignon, de toutes façons ;) Mais ça veut pas dire que c'est réellement un ange ! Haha pour la 2eme review ! :p Et ouais, faut se baser sur mes publications, pas sur le reste xD

**Mitfyx **: Fais pas genre :p Mais si ! Roh, aucune imagination ! Et oui, ca va vite mais vu l'histoire, faut au moins ca !

**NaomiBlackmoon** : Je la continue, promis !

* * *

Le déjeuner qu'elle leur avait concocté avait ravi Tobirama qui avait déclaré quelque chose venant du coeur. Il adorait la cuisine de sa nouvelle colocataire et il espérait pouvoir la mettre aux fourneaux le plus souvent possible. Pourtant, Midori n'avait rien fait de compliqué, surtout avec le peu d'aliments que contenaient les placards de l'appartement mais l'homme avait apprécié, et c'était ce qui importait.

Elle lui avait simplement fait une salade à base de riz, avec des tomates, un peu de maïs, et du thon. Ça n'était même pas une spécialité de Konoha Sud et Tobirama en avait repris deux fois.

Mais après qu'ils aient somnolé ensemble sur le canapé, fatigué de leur matinée et bercés par la musique qui passait à la radio, Midori avait réveillé son colocataire et s'était mise en route pour rejoindre la bibliothèque.

Et cette fois, il était hors de question de courir. Elle voulait voler, et ses ailes le souhaitaient aussi ! Elle les sentait frémir, à l'idée de pouvoir glisser sur les brises légères qui soufflaient sur Konoha, mais en arrivant près du bâtiment, elle fut surprise de trouver Minato sur le toit, ses ailes orangées étendues dans son dos.

L'homme semblait méditer. Ou plutôt, réfléchir, en regardant de l'autre côté de la Séparation. Et suivant sa curiosité, Midori le rejoignit en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Elle se posa dans son dos, sur les pierres taillées du bâtiment, s'approcha à pas de loup.

- Approche, Midori, sourit-il en joignant les mains dans son dos.

La jeune femme, mal à l'aise de l'avoir peut être dérangé, s'exécuta lentement et se plaça à côté de lui.

- Qu'est ce que tu vois ? Demanda-t-il en désignant l'espace face à lui.

Intriguée par une telle question, Midori regarda un instant la Séparation, puis les fragments de Konoha Sud qu'elle pouvait apercevoir de l'autre côté, ainsi que l'ombre inquiétant du Château, au loin et répondit, sincèrement :

- Konoha.  
- Tu vois .. Konoha Sud ? Est-ce que tu vois des gens ?  
- Non, répondit-elle en plissant les yeux. Personne.  
- Je ne vois rien, affirma-t-il en se tournant vers elle. Tu peux voir parce que tu es différente. La barrière, la machine ne te considère pas comme l'un des nôtres, ni l'un des leurs.  
- Et c'est important ? Questionna Midori en se détournant.  
- Je ne sais pas. Mais j'aimerais bien savoir à quoi ressemble la ville, de l'autre côté.

Midori observa à nouveau son ancien foyer et murmura :

- Vous n'y êtes jamais allé ? Pendant les batailles .. ?  
- J'étais bien trop occupée à défendre ma ville et ma vie, sourit-il.  
- Vous .. m'apprendrez ? À voler plus rapidement ?  
- Si j'ai l'accord d'Hashirama, ça sera un plaisir pour moi de te l'enseigner. Hashirama est le chef du clan, rappela-t-il en voyant la mine interrogative de la jeune femme. Et il est le seul à pouvoir prendre ce genre de décisions.  
- C'est juste .. pour le plaisir.  
- C'est une technique de guerre mortelle et dangereuse.

Insatisfaite qu'on lui fasse la morale de cette façon, Midori ne préféra pas répondre, cette fois. Même si elle espérait qu'Hashirama accepte. Au moins pour ça. C'était un tel plaisir, pour elle, de voler.

Minato ne sembla pas perdre sa bonne humeur, malgré qu'il ait dut ralentir les ardeurs de la jeune femme et en volant à vitesse normale, il l'entraina en direction du bureau qu'il occupait, observant d'un air fasciné les mouvements des ailes de Midori. Il en avait souvent vu d'aussi près, mais ça n'était jamais bon signe.

En arrivant, Midori n'attendit pas qu'on le lui demande pour dérouler l'arbre généalogique qu'elle devait compléter et attrapa le même stylo que la veille pour essayer de retrouver où elle s'était arrêtée, sous le regard de son supérieur.

- Tu as encore beaucoup de travail ? Demanda-t-il.  
- Je .. vais avoir du mal à me rappeler de toutes les relations, marmonna Midori.  
- Tu pourrais peut être commencer par faire une liste des noms ? Proposa Minato.

Sachant que ça lui permettrait de mettre un peu d'ordre dans ses idées, la jeune femme acquiesça et tandis que Minato sortait une feuille et prenait le stylo, elle soupira en frottant ses tempes. Tout ça était tellement fouillis, dans ses souvenirs !

Et la liste était longue ! Jamais elle n'aurait pensé pouvoir revenir tous ses noms, mais ils étaient bien là, noircissant recto et verso de la page que Minato avait utilisée et même lui semblait surpris d'en voir autant. Peut être Hashirama l'avait-il prévenu qu'il n'y aurait sûrement pas beaucoup de travail, mais à voir cette liste, il en doutait fortement.

Tendant la main pour que Minato lui donne la liste, Midori soupira longuement mais réussit tout de même à sourire en voyant le nom de son ancien colocataire. Elle était d'ailleurs surprise de ne pas l'avoir vu sur le premier arbre, parce qu'elle était presque sûr qu'il était plus vieux que son père mais peut être Kagami avait-il oublié des noms ?

En tous cas, quand ils commencèrent à relier tous ces noms à l'arbre, le vrai travail commença. Et Minato fut le premier choqué de voir des frères et soeurs avoir des enfants entre eux, d'autres en avoir beaucoup. Voire beaucoup trop, même si la moitié d'entre eux n'avaient pas dépassé les cinq ans, à cause de malformations et quand arriva le nom de son ancien colocataire, Midori se retrouva médusée.

Les sourcils froncés, elle commença à regarder l'arbre dans sa généralité, gardant à l'esprit qu'il était un cousin éloigné de Madara et d'Izuna mais elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de qui pouvaient être ses parents. Elle savait qu'il n'avait pas de descendance, étant stérile, ça, il le lui avait assuré mais il était un mystère, pour elle.

Un humain, pensa-t-elle ensuite, mais elle avait toujours son visage en tête et si lui n'était pas un Uchiha, personne ne le serait. Entre ses yeux rouges sang et ses cheveux noirs en bataille, il n'y avait aucun doute. Cependant, elle était incapable de trouver son ascendance.

- Midori ?

L'appel de Minato la sortit de ses pensées et Midori lui adressa un regard désolé.

- Ce n'est pas grave, dit-il simplement. Continuons sur les autres noms.  
- Je suis désolée, murmura-t-elle.  
- Tu ne peux pas tout savoir.  
- C'était .. C'était un bon ami. Nous vivions presque ensemble, et nous partagions une salle de bain ! Et je suis incapable de …  
- Tout le monde a des secrets.

La jeune femme acquiesça, avant de regarder le prochain nom sur la liste et soupira à nouveau en se rendant compte qu'ils arrivaient à l'une des branches les plus compliquées du clan. Et sûrement la plus dégénérée.

Et cette fois, Minato ne savait même pas quoi penser. Les parents qui avaient des enfants avec leurs propres enfants, entre cousins, entre jumeaux, même. Ça en devenait tellement malsain qu'il se demandait franchement si les Uchiha allaient survivre à quelque chose d'aussi morbide.

Mais finalement, quand l'arbre fut terminé, il se hâta d'appeler Nawaki, pour qu'il emmène le plan à l'imprimerie, qui se chargerait de le reprendre sur ordinateur et l'imprimer. Puis il se tourna vers Midori, qui semblait fatiguée et lui adressa un sourire.

- Tu as fait un bon travail, fit-il simplement. Ton père sera fier de toi.

La jeune femme ne répondit pas, se demandant si c'était vraiment le cas mais Minato s'approcha avec lenteur, lui fit relever les yeux et sourit :

- Tu aimerais voler un peu avec moi, avant de rentrer ?  
- Avec .. honneur, murmura-t-elle, timide.

Comprenant que c'était une bonne idée, qu'il avait eue là, Minato la regarda déployer ses ailes, les étirer longuement avant de se permettre de les toucher, du bout des doigts.

- Tu sais, la dernière fois que j'ai vu des ailes aussi belles, c'était celles de Madara Uchiha.  
- M-merci …  
- Elles étaient majestueuses. Il les maîtrisait parfaitement. Et en un regard, il était capable d'empêcher ses troupes d'avancer.

Midori ne se souvenait pas vraiment du regard de Madara. Ou seulement par flash, quand elle le sentait l'observer. Mais il s'était toujours détourné, impassible. La seule chose dont elle se souvenait parfaitement, c'était son sourire. Le début de fossette qui était apparu sur sa joue droite, la façon dont son visage avait totalement changé, passant de son habituelle indifférence à une expression concernée et sincère.

Voyant que la jeune femme partait une fois de plus loin dans ses pensées, Minato se permit de poser une main en bas de son dos pour l'en sortir et prit son envol avec légèreté. Mais même si Midori n'avait pas beaucoup d'expérience, elle semblait à l'aise, dans les airs et ça serait un plus si Hashirama acceptait qu'il l'entraîne.

Il l'accompagna en silence jusqu'à l'immeuble où elle vivait et Midori, se sentant redevable à cause du compliment qu'il lui avait fait, même s'il était plutôt indirect, le remercia à nouveau avant d'entrer dans le bâtiment. Mais à peine eut-elle posé un pied dans l'appartement que Tobirama apparut devant elle, lui tendit une veste.

- Nous dinons chez Hashirama, informa-t-il.  
- Je croyais que tu aimais ma cuisine, souffla-t-elle en acceptant avec plaisir qu'il l'aide à mettre sa veste.  
- C'est le cas. Mais Mito a dit qu'elle ne t'avait pas vue depuis trop longtemps, et qu'elle voulait s'assurer que tu avais gagné un peu de couleurs.

Rougissant qu'on puisse faire autant attention à elle, Midori sortit ses cheveux de sous sa veste et suivit Tobirama à l'extérieur. Ils volèrent jusqu'à la maison d'Hashirama, sans échanger de parole et furent accueillis par Mito elle même qui prit immédiatement Midori dans ses bras. La plus jeune fut surprise par le geste, et de recevoir autant d'affection mais elle rendit un instant son étreinte à la maitresse de maison avant de pouvoir suivre Tobirama jusqu'au salon où Hashirama était en train de disposer l'apéritif.

Lui les accueillit d'un simple sourire, vu qu'il avait travaillé avec son frère durant tout l'après midi et qu'il avait vu Midori dans la matinée et après avoir pris la veste de la jeune femme pour aller la poser sur une chaise, non loin, il prit place près d'elle, lui donna un verre et demanda :

- Tu as fini l'arbre ? Je n'ai pas eu le temps de parler avec Minato.  
- On l'a fini, oui, sourit-elle. Il l'a même déjà envoyé à l'imprimerie.  
- Tu m'aideras à le décrypter demain matin, s'il est prêt. J'appellerai mon frère pour te prévenir.

Midori acquiesça, pensive, avant de demander :

- C-comment va mon père ?  
- Je l'ai eu au téléphone tout à l'heure. Il profite des sources chaudes de la région et il va de mieux en mieux. Il ne devrait pas être absent trop longtemps.  
- J'aimerais .. lui parler, si c'est possible, sourit-elle.  
- Bien sûr que c'est possible. Ce soir, même, si tu en as envie, affirma-t-il.  
- Ça .. ne dérange pas ?  
- Non, assura Hashirama, bienveillant.

La jeune femme hésita un long moment, en se demandant ce qu'elle allait pouvoir lui dire jusqu'à lentement hocher la tête en croisant le regard d'Hashirama et celui ci l'entraina dans un bureau en lui disant qu'elle serait au calme. Il la fit s'installer sur un gros fauteuil en cuir, composa le numéro sur le cadran du téléphone et sourit.

- Shisui ! Dit-il. Je te passe ta petite soeur.

Sans plus de cérémonie, Hashirama tendit le combiné à la jeune femme, qui l'attrapa avec méfiance et attendit d'être seule pour répondre :

- Shisui .. ?  
- Salut soeurette, dit-il, manifestement détendu. Ça va .. ?  
- Ca va, sourit-elle. Je .. Hashirama m'a faite courir, ce matin, je suis crevée !  
- Vous avez commencé les tests .. ?  
- Oui, souffla Midori en baillant.  
- J'entends ça, oui. Tu .. veux parler à Papa .. ?  
- S'il te plait.  
- Ça lui fera très plaisir de t'entendre ! S'exclama-t-il vivement.

Midori en fut tellement gênée qu'elle ne répondit pas, les joues légèrement rouges et elle entendit son frère appeler leur père dans toute la maison. Jusqu'à ce que la voix de Kagami s'élève à son oreille :

- Allo .. ?  
- Salut .. Papa. C'est …  
- Midori, murmura-t-il, ému. Comment ça va, ma grande ? Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu m'appelles.

Son ton semblait amer, comme s'il regrettait ce qu'il s'était passé mais Midori se demandait vaguement pourquoi elle ressentait autant de regrets dans sa voix. Après tout, il n'y avait pas eu mort d'homme, il avait juste fallu qu'ils s'éloignent un peu, pendant un temps et Hashirama avait quand même dit qu'il pourrait rentrer rapidement.

- Je voulais surtout savoir si toi, ça allait, sourit-elle.  
- Oh je .. Hashirama t'a dit quelque chose .. ?  
- Il m'a expliqué ce qui s'était passé. Que .. tu avais du mal à faire la part des choses.  
- Ça n'est pas si simple, se précipita-t-il de dire.  
- Je sais, ne t'inquiète pas.  
- Je te le jure, Midori, je ne voulais pas me comporter de cette façon. Mais à chaque fois que je te regarde, je vois ta mère et ..  
- Et ça doit te faire beaucoup de mal.  
- Énormément, confirma-t-il. Et en plus, savoir que tu as … dormi, avec Tobirama …  
- C'était purement amical, se défendit-elle.  
- Mais quand j'ai du partir, tu étais encore un bébé ! Mon bébé ! Je n'ai pas pu te protéger et j'ai dû t'abandonner pour survivre et sauver ton frère ! Je peux pas imaginer que tu puisses .. t'intéresser aux hommes.  
- J'ai trente-cinq ans.  
- Je sais, murmura-t-il.

Un silence se fit, tandis que Midori essayait de trouver les bons mots pour faire comprendre à son père qu'il n'avait pas à s'en faire pour elle. Mais elle ne pouvait même pas dire qu'elle savait se défendre, parce que ça n'était pas vrai. Ni qu'elle éviterait tous les hommes parce qu'elle savait pertinemment qu'un jour ou l'autre, elle se rendrait compte qu'un homme en particulier la fera vibrer. Et quand ce jour arriverait, elle ne voulait pas sacrifier son bonheur pour ne pas blesser son père.

Après tout, toute sa vie, elle avait suivi les ordres les plus stupides qu'on lui avait donnés, rabaissée comme une moins que rien. Et à présent qu'elle était libre, elle comptait bien en profiter. Un peu.

- Écoute, Midori, je sais que j'ai mal agi, d'accord ? Et je te demande pardon.  
- Ne t'inquiète pas, Papa, fit-elle en forçant un sourire. Ça n'est pas si grave et je sais que c'est difficile pour toi.  
- Je .. je veux être un bon père, tu sais. Et rattraper toutes ces années mais tout s'est passé si vite ! Et Hashirama m'a raconté dans quel état tu as été retrouvée .. J'ai cru que j'allais te perdre. Encore.  
- Mais je vais bien maintenant.  
- T-tu habites toujours à la maison ? Demanda-t-il soudainement.  
- Non. Je .. Chez Tobirama, pour le moment.  
- Il est correct avec toi, n'est ce pas ?  
- Bien sûr, qu'il est correct ! Sourit-elle.  
- Tu as eu d'autres visions .. ?  
- Non. Hashirama a dit que le sérum les bloquerait pendant un moment, normalement.  
- S'il te propose l'opération … N'accepte pas, d'accord ? C'est dangereux.  
- Je sais, soupira-t-elle. Mais …  
- Non, ma puce, je ne veux pas te perdre.  
- Hashirama sait ce qu'il fait, argumenta-t-elle.  
- Tu ne devrais pas lui accorder une confiance aussi aveugle, grogna Kagami. Même Madara était méfiant.

Surprise que son père évoque Madara dans une conversation qui n'avait pas grand chose à voir avec lui, la jeune femme fronça un instant les sourcils avant de se racler la gorge :

- Pourquoi tu parles de lui ? Demanda-t-elle.  
- Parce que tu dois comprendre, Midori, qu'il est la seule personne au monde à qui tu peux vraiment faire confiance. Quoiqu'il te dise, quoiqu'il te demande, tu dois lui obéir. Il est le seul à pouvoir mettre fin à la guerre.  
- Mais, souffla-t-elle sans comprendre. Papa, Madara a disparu ! Personne ne sait où il est !  
- Ça serait le sous-estimer de croire qu'il est mort. Non, Madara est en vie, j'en suis persuadé. Et il a tout prévu.  
- Prévu quoi ? De se faire battre par Izuna ? Grogna-t-elle, agacée par ce comportement digne d'un illuminé.  
- Promets moi, Midori. Quoiqu'il se passe, tu suivras toujours les ordres de Madara.

Ne sachant plus quoi penser de son père, la jeune femme soupira en passant une main sur son front et marmonna :

- Ecoute, papa, je crois qu'Hashirama m'appelle. On va diner et on .. parlera plus tard ?  
- D'accord, murmura-t-il, déçu. Tu .. me rappelles bientôt ?  
- Tu as le numéro de Tobirama, non ? Tu pourras m'appeler, le soir.  
- Merci ma grande, répondit-il avec un sourire audible. Je .. Je t'aime fort, tu sais.

Et avant que Midori puisse répondre, Kagami raccrocha, un peu secoué par sa conversation avec sa fille. Mais Midori l'était aussi, à présent, et elle se demandait dans quel sens son père avait-il pu dire ça. S'il parlait d'un amour paternel ou .. Ou d'autre chose et, ne trouvant plus le courage d'aller diner, elle reposa le combiné sur son socle et soupira longuement.

C'était puéril. De ne pas savoir affronter les autres. Elle aurait pu mentir facilement, leur dire que tout s'était bien passé mais elle ne voulait pas mentir aux gens qui l'avaient sauvée et avaient pris soin d'elle. Ça aurait été comme les trahir et Midori ne voulait pas qu'on pense ça d'elle.

Cependant, son enfermement ne dura pas parce qu'Hashirama, inquiet de ne pas la voir revenir, entra dans le bureau un petit quart d'heure plus tard. Et en voyant la lueur craintive dans son regard, il se pinça légèrement les lèvres en fermant la porte derrière lui et s'approcha d'elle d'un pas rassurant.

Comprenant son erreur, qu'elle aurait dû aller le voir directement parce qu'il ne la jugerait pas, Midori se détourna en serrant les dents et ferma les yeux.

- Tu .. as pu lui parler ? Demanda Hashirama pour tenter de la débloquer.  
- I-il est bizarre …  
- Qu'est ce qu'il a dit ?  
- Que .. Je devais pas te faire confiance e-et que .. il a parlé de Madara.  
- De Madara ?  
- Il semblait .. désorienté, soupira Midori en lui jetant un léger regard. Je n'aurais pas du demander à lui parler ..  
- Ne dis pas ça. Je suis certain que ça lui a fait très plaisir de t'entendre.  
- Il a dit qu'il m'aimait.  
- Un père ne peut-il pas aimer sa fille ?  
- Pas comme .. ça, souffla-t-elle.  
- Tu ne sais pas s'il .. te parlait en tant que fille ou s'il était reparti dans son délire. Mais ce qui importe, c'est qu'il t'aime.

Midori frotta doucement sa tempe, pour tenter de remettre ses idées en ordre. Mais c'était comme si l'espèce de folie que Kagami subissait l'affectait. Et elle n'aimait pas ça du tout.

- J-je devrais partir, murmura-t-elle après un temps. Rentrer chez Tobirama et juste aller me coucher.  
- Si c'est ce que tu veux. Je ne te supplierai pas de rester, ajouta Hashirama en la voyant l'interroger du regard. Mais je ne te pousserai pas à partir. Je veux que tu te sentes bien.  
- C'est stupide, hein .. ? De vouloir s'enfermer et ne plus penser au monde …  
- Détrompe toi, sourit-il.

D'un air paternel, il se leva pour s'approcher d'elle, glissa la main sur son épaule pour qu'elle pose la tête contre sa taille et murmura, en caressant d'un geste sans double sens le haut de sa nuque :

- Tu sais, quand Tobirama avait ses visions, qu'elles surgissaient devant ses yeux toute la journée, il a trouvé une solution parfaite pour ne plus les subir. Il ne les supportait plus alors il s'est enfermé dans une pièce sombre et n'en sortait que pour manger ou aller à la salle de bain. Le reste du temps, il était assis dans le noir et il dormait même là bas.

La façon dont Hashirama avait de la tenir commença à apaiser la jeune femme. Pourquoi son père ne pouvait-il pas être un peu plus comme ça ? Plus normal ?

- Je ne supportais pas de le savoir seul de cette façon. Je n'arrêtais pas de lui répéter que plus il s'enfermerait, plus le retour à la réalité serait difficile. Mais il a tellement été affecté par tout ça qu'il a commencé à changer. Physiquement. Ses cheveux sont devenus gris, ses plumes aussi et ses yeux sont passés de l'ambre au rouge.  
- Je ne te crois pas, murmura Midori avec un sourire joueur.

Pensait-il vraiment qu'elle allait croire à une histoire pareille ?

Mais, sans trop s'écarter, Hashirama fouilla un instant dans les tiroirs de son bureau et en sortit une photo où posaient quatre enfants, souriant de toutes leurs dents. Elle reconnut immédiatement Hashirama, avec une sorte de coupe au bol plutôt ringarde. Il y avait aussi un garçon aux cheveux gris, qu'elle aurait pu prendre pour Tobirama s'il n'avait pas eu cette cicatrice sur la joue, et un autre avec les cheveux blancs d'un côté et noirs de l'autre mais à l'air doux et timide, à priori.

Le quatrième était Tobirama. Ça ne faisait aucun doute, Midori le reconnut de suite, malgré les changements qu'Hashirama avaient évoqué. Il était là, boudeur, les bras croisés et les sourcils froncés sous ses cheveux d'un brun semblable à celui d'Hashirama. On ne voyait pas vraiment la couleur de ses yeux mais Midori n'en avait pas besoin.

Le Senju ne lui avait pas menti.

- Il souffrait énormément, reprit Hashirama en posant la photo. Alors je l'ai forcé à sortir. J'ai fait en sorte de lui louer, avant que je sois chef de clan, un appartement où aucun souvenir n'allait pouvoir le déranger et pendant deux ans, entre deux batailles, je me suis occupé de lui, jusqu'à maîtriser assez mes capacités pour l'opérer. Il ne m'a jamais remercié, ajouta-t-il en riant de bon coeur, mais à chaque fois que je croise son regard, je sais qu'il pense avoir une dette envers moi.  
- Qu'est ce que ça à voir avec moi ? Demanda Midori.  
- Ton besoin de vouloir être seule parfois est légitime. Tu ne dois pas te penser stupide ou inutile. Mais s'il y a une chose que je sais, c'est que Tobirama ne te laisserait pas faire.  
- Tu crois ?  
- Je ne lui ai pas demandé de te tenir compagnie en cellule, tu sais ? C'est lui qui a proposé. Et .. le fait qu'il t'ait accompagnée chez ton père, le premier soir, est équivoque. Il voulait être certain que tu ne serais pas seule. Mais il ne l'aurait pas fait pour n'importe qui.

Gênée par un comportement aussi protecteur, Midori se racla la gorge en se détournant. Mais ça n'était pas la même gêne que quand son père s'était montré violent ou extrême. Midori se demandait surtout ce qu'elle avait pu faire pour attirer l'attention de Tobirama. Mais elle ne lui poserait certainement pas la question.

Rassurée, et de meilleure humeur, elle adressa un léger sourire à Hashirama, qui le lui rendit et elle ne put s'empêcher de demander :

- Qui .. sont les autres .. ?  
- Mes deux autres petits frères. Tu ne les as pas vu, sur l'arbre ?  
- Je n'ai pas vraiment étudié le côté Senju, rougit-elle. J'ai seulement vu que Tobirama avait été marié.  
- Itama et Kawarama.  
- Qu'est .. ce qui leur est arrivé ?  
- Tombés au combat, répondit simplement Hashirama.

Gênée de soulever ce genre de souvenirs, la jeune femme acquiesça rapidement et se leva brusquement pour tenir son parrain un instant contre elle, afin de le remercier avant de se racler la gorge.

- Allons diner, murmura-t-elle.  
- Mon frère n'arrête pas de parler de ta cuisine, indiqua Hashirama en riant. La prochaine fois, nous nous invitons avec Mito.  
- Je serais ravie de cuisiner pour vous.

Visiblement curieux à ce propos, Hashirama acquiesça et ils rejoignirent la salle à manger où Mito et Tobirama parlaient autour d'un verre de vin. En les voyant arriver, la première se leva brusquement pour partir en direction de la cuisine et Tobirama posa les yeux sur sa colocataire, incertain. Il ne savait pas ce qui s'était passé mais il voulait être sûr que tout allait bien, à présent.

Midori ne sut quoi faire, au premier abord. Puis, elle glissa un bras autour de ses épaules pour l'embrasser sur le front, avec toute la douceur dont elle était capable. Elle voulait ainsi lui dire qu'elle comprenait ce qu'il avait traversé. Parce que même si leur expérience était différente, ça avait dû être une torture pour lui de voir tous ces souvenirs et elle savait à quel point c'était douloureux.

Appréciant le geste, même s'il n'en connaissait pas la raison, Tobirama y répondit d'un bras autour de sa taille et lui sourit légèrement quand elle glissa enfin la main dans ses cheveux en bataille, appréciait leur texture épaisse mais douce.

- Et bien, frangin, je sais pas ce que tu lui as fait, plaisanta-t-il en tournant la tête vers son grand frère, mais tu devrais le faire plus souvent !

Prenant la blague plutôt bien, Midori se mit à rire et donna un petit coup sur l'épaule du Senju avant de prendre place à table et Hashirama les observa un instant avant de murmurer, taquin :

- Je suppose que tu l'interrogeras plus tard …  
- A part si elle tombe de fatigue sur son lit.

Midori secoua la tête, embêtée qu'il remette ça sur le tapis et répondit :

- Tu n'avais qu'à me laisser faire la vaisselle.  
- Si tu veux, intervint Hashirama, je te laisse faire ma part, ce soir.  
- Ah non, Hashi, hors de question, s'exclama Mito qui revenait de la cuisine, les mains chargées. Midori est notre invitée !  
- Mais si elle en a envie !?  
- Ne dis pas de sottises ! Tu feras la vaisselle !  
- Mais ..  
- Pas de mais !

Hashirama croisa les bras, boudeur et Mito servit rapidement les assiettes. Elle avait cuisiné une salade composée, à base de légumes de saison, accompagnée d'une part de viande assez importante.

- Midori, je ne savais pas quelle cuisson tu préférais, murmura-t-elle. Mais si ça n'est pas assez cuit, je peux le faire chauffer un peu plus.  
- C'est bon, merci, sourit la jeune femme. J'adore les viandes saignantes.

Le sourire de Mito s'agrandit, quand elle comprit que Midori était sincère avec elle et Hashirama soupira en appuyant sur sa viande.

- Je veux bien que tu cuises un peu plus la mienne par contre, ma chérie ..  
- Tu peux bien le faire toi même, aboya-t-elle.

La mine joyeuse d'Hashirama fut immédiatement remplacée par une moue bougonne et il se leva avec son assiette et rejoignit la cuisine en trainant des pieds. Un peu mal à l'aise, Midori n'osa plus vraiment bouger mais Tobirama lui servit un verre de vin.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. C'est comme ça depuis quarante ans et ça ne risque pas de changer, informa-t-il.  
- Et j'aime beaucoup mon mari, ajouta Mito avec un sourire approbateur.  
- Je suis désolée, sourit Midori en se raclant la gorge. Mais c'est très nouveau pour moi, tout ça.

Mito acquiesça d'un léger sourire et l'invita à manger tandis que Tobirama se ruait déjà sur sa viande, comme s'il n'avait rien mangé depuis des semaines. Midori, elle, préféra commencer par la salade et Hashirama revint à ce moment là, enfin satisfait de la cuisson de son morceau de viande.

Après quelques secondes de silence, pourtant, Tobirama ne put s'empêcher de demander :

- Alors ? Comment va ton père ?

Midori échangea un regard avec Hashirama, en se demandant si elle devait dire la vérité et inquiéter les autres mais le regard du Senju était impassible et lui laissait le champ à la réponse qu'elle souhaitait donner. Il la laissait faire son choix, sans l'influencer.

- Dans l'ensemble, répondit-elle, ça n'était pas si mal. On a pu .. mettre certaines choses à plat.  
- J'espère que ton frère s'installera rapidement à Konoha, dit-il. Je m'entends bien avec lui. Et la ville lui fera du bien !

Avec un petit hochement de tête, Midori acquiesça à l'idée de Tobirama en se disant que ça lui ferait sûrement plaisir. Elle s'entendait bien, avec Shisui, même s'ils n'avaient pas beaucoup parlé. Et elle apprécierait de passer plus de temps avec lui.

Le reste du repas se passa dans une ambiance assez légère, surtout animé par Hashirama qui avait insisté pour que sa femme raconte sa journée de travail et malgré ce qu'elle avait vu un peu plus tôt, Midori comprenait, à présent. Ça se voyait, dans le regard qu'Hashirama portait à sa femme, la façon qu'elle avait à lui sourire. Ils s'aimaient profondément et Midori enviait leur relation. Ils étaient vraiment beaux, ensemble.

Après le repas, alors que Tobirama et Hashirama s'installaient au salon pour boire un digestif, Midori insista pour aider Mito à débarrasser et elle se retrouvèrent bientôt toutes les deux dans la cuisine, à ranger un peu.

- Tu sais, commença Mito après un instant, je vais être jalouse, à force.  
- P-pardon ? J-je suis vraiment désolée, Mito, vraiment ...  
- Oh, non, Midori, ne fais pas cette tête, s'exclama-t-elle en voyant la plus jeune pâlir. Je ne disais pas ça sérieusement. Mais tu passes beaucoup de temps avec mon mari et ..  
- Je suis désolée, je ..  
- Non, Midori, je suis désolée, viens.

D'un air maternel, Mito serra un instant la jeune femme contre elle, s'en voulant d'avoir été aussi directe et caressa lentement ses cheveux.

- Je suis désolée, je ne pensais pas que tu le prendrais comme ça, murmura-t-elle, ne récoltant qu'un regard apeuré. Je connais mon mari. Je le connais par coeur et je sais qu'il m'aime, depuis quarante ans. Jamais il ne regarde une autre femme et je lui fais une confiance aveugle.

Voyant que Midori était un peu secouée malgré tout, elle l'obligea à poser ce qu'elle avait dans les mains et les lui tint en lui faisant face.

- Tout va bien, je te le jure.  
- J-je veux pas créer de problème.  
- Je sais, sourit Mito, rassurante. Je sais.

Midori se détourna, pour pouvoir inspirer profondément et essayer de ravaler ses larmes et accepta une nouvelle étreinte.

Elle ne savait pas ce qui lui avait prit. Mais dès que Mito avait parlé, elle s'était retrouvée au milieu des Uchiha. Quand tout ce qu'elle faisait devait être parfait si elle ne voulait pas être rabaissée, punie, maltraitée. Elle s'était sentie totalement impuissante, comme lorsqu'Izuna l'avait condamnée et son corps s'était juste tétanisé à la pensée que les Senju puissent la rejeter, eux aussi.

- Là, ma grande, murmura Mito en frottant son dos. Je ne voulais pas te faire repenser à tout ça, je suis désolée.  
- J-je veux pas être .. inutile. Ni déranger.  
- Tu n'es pas inutile. Tu es vivante et si tu es là, c'est qu'il y a une raison. Tu auras ton heure de gloire, sourit-elle doucement.

La plus jeune ne répondit pas, n'y croyant pas forcément mais Mito s'écarta d'elle sans montrer le moindre signe de doute et mit la vaisselle à tremper en disant qu'Hashirama s'en occuperait plus tard, et elles rejoignirent les hommes au salon, alors qu'ils papotaient travail, à priori.

Sans un mot, Midori prit place près de Tobirama, qui lui tendit son verre pour qu'elle goute l'alcool, en la prévenant que c'était plutôt fort mais la jeune femme était bien plus intéressée par le baiser enflammé que Mito et Hashirama échangeait. Digne d'adolescents, ou peut être d'amants mais il ne reflétait pas du tout leurs quarante années de mariage. Et Midori savait que Mito l'avait fait pour l'aider, dans un sens. Pour lui prouver qu'elle ne doutait pas de son mari.

- Bon, on va y aller, hein, marmonna Tobirama après avoir suivi le regard de Midori. On voudrait pas vous déranger.

Mito s'écarta brusquement de son mari, en se léchant doucement les lèvres et Hashirama resta un instant secoué par l'échange, les lèvres entrouvertes et les sourcils froncés parce qu'il ne comprenait pas le comportement de sa femme mais il réagit assez rapidement pour sourire à son frère.

- Jaloux, peut être ?  
- Tu sais que ta femme n'est pas mon genre …

Mito claqua de la langue, en ajustant sa coiffure et croisa un instant le regard de Midori, qui commençait à être plutôt fatiguée. La seule chose à laquelle elle pensait, à cet instant, c'était de rejoindre son lit. Et c'était plutôt flagrant parce que Tobirama lui donna un petit coup de coude pour la réveiller et lui sourit :

- On rentre … ?  
- J-je vais rentrer mais reste ici si tu veux, fit-elle.  
- Ne dis pas de bêtise, dit-il en secouant la tête. Je ne vais pas te laisser te balader seule, de nuit, aussi fatiguée. Tu t'endormirais en vol et crois moi, le réveil n'est jamais agréable.

La jeune femme l'observa un moment, en se demandant s'il disait ça parce qu'il se souciait de sa santé, ou parce qu'il ne voulait pas la laisser seule mais avant qu'elle ne puisse déterminer la réponse, Tobirama se leva, salua sa belle-soeur d'une bise sur la joue et serra la main de son grand frère en lui grognant qu'ils se verraient demain. À son tour, Midori salua ses hôtes avec politesse, les remercia pour le diner et en quelques minutes de vol, Midori et Tobirama étaient arrivé à l'appartement qu'ils partageaient.

Par habitude, Tobirama commença à déboutonner sa chemise sur le chemin de sa chambre mais en voyant que Midori semblait une fois de plus perdue dans ses pensées, il lui tendit la main avec douceur et l'entraina dans sa propre chambre.

Midori n'avait encore jamais vu la chambre de Tobirama mais c'était un espace plutôt agréable. Un peu moins bien rangé que le reste de l'appartement mais ça n'en rendait la pièce qu'un peu plus vivante.

Sans faire de simagrées, Tobirama se déshabilla pour entrer dans son lit, en caleçon, indiqua Midori de s'asseoir près de lui et attendit qu'elle se lance. Mais Midori ne voulait pas tout lui dire. Elle voulait simplement savoir.

- T-tu aurais pu rester avec eux plus longtemps, murmura-t-elle sans le regarder.  
- Je me coltine mon frangin depuis ma naissance. Que je parte un peu plus tôt d'un diner n'est pas une mauvaise chose.

Amusée, la jeune femme émit un petit rire et Tobirama lui fit remarquer, fasciné :

- C'est la seconde fois que je t'entends rire dans la soirée.  
- Ça n'est pas … une habitude que j'ai, dit-elle en haussant une épaule.  
- Mais ça fait plaisir à entendre ! Sourit-il en tapotant sur le lit à côté de lui.  
- Je vais … débuta Midori en se levant. Enfin, bonne nuit et on se voit demain ?

En voyant Midori fuir de cette façon, Tobirama soupira longuement, se demandant ce qu'il avait fait de mal. Il avait simplement voulu être plus .. proche d'elle, sans dépasser les limites de l'amitié. Il n'aurait de toutes façons jamais osé faire quoique ce soit, avec elle mais après tout, elle avait encore certains traumatismes, c'était évident. Et même s'il faisait en sorte qu'elle se sente bien, il ne pouvait pas forcer les choses.


	10. Chapter 10

**Xim** : Bien sur qu'elle est toujours fragile ! Mais ca changera .. Peut etre ? :p Madara arrivera .. Bientot. Peut être. :D

* * *

Midori avait passé une bonne nuit. Pas parce qu'elle avait la tête vide, mais bien parce que sa journée avait été fatigante. Entre son test d'endurance, la concentration qu'elle avait dû émettre durant l'après midi, le diner avec Hashirama. Mais ça avait été une bonne journée et elle avait l'impression d'être toujours un peu plus intégrée, à chaque pas qu'elle faisait.

Si bien qu'après une bonne douche, elle se rendit à la cuisine et trouva un post-it fluo sur le frigo qui disant :

- Pas de réveil personnalisé ce matin, j'ai une urgence. N'oublie pas d'aller voir Hashi. T.

La jeune femme ne manqua pas de sourire en voyant à quel point Tobirama prenait soin d'elle et se servit un café qu'elle avala rapidement avant de se presser de rejoindre le Central, qui n'était pas si loin, en volant. Même si le chemin était plutôt court, elle voulait en profiter pour voler.

Hashirama l'accueillit dans son bureau avec son sourire habituel, même si son regard était plutôt concerné et Minato était présent, lui aussi. Tous deux étaient déjà penchés sur la nouvelle affiche.

Midori s'approcha avec une certaine timidité, les salua poliment et regarda son oeuvre. Contrairement à l'ancien arbre, celui ci était beaucoup plus coloré. Peut être que les couleurs étaient devenues fades, sur l'ancien, depuis le temps mais celui ci était très beau, dans un sens. Et elle remarqua enfin les noms des frères d'Hashirama et de Tobirama, notés près d'eux.

- Bien, Midori, si tu as .. le moindre doute à propos d'une relation, tu n'hésites pas à le dire, d'accord ? Demanda Hashirama.  
- Oui mais … hésita-t-elle. À quoi ça sert, exactement ?  
- Les lignées sont importantes pour déterminer notre puissance, et celle des Uchiha, répondit-il.

Sans un mot, il indiqua à la jeune femme de venir du même côté qu'eux et observa un instant les noms par dessus son épaule avant de pointer celui de son ancien voisin de chambre du doigt.

- Tu peux me parler de lui ? Demanda-t-il. J'ai appelé ton père, mais il n'a aucune idée de qui c'est.  
- Je .. ne sais pas grand chose sur lui, répondit Midori en soupirant. Tout le monde disait toujours qu'il était juste un bâtard dégénéré. Il n'avait même pas le droit de porter le nom d'Uchiha, contrairement à tous les autres.  
- Rien d'autre ?  
- Je sais qu'il passait beaucoup de temps au Château. Il n'en sortait pas souvent et il adorait la bibliothèque. Il connaissait certains livres par coeur. Et puis .. c'était un bon garçon.  
- Et tu ne sais pas à qui il est affilié ?  
- Non. Tout le monde disait qu'il était un cousin éloigné de Madara et d'Izuna. Izuna l'a d'ailleurs confirmé plusieurs fois mais je ne sais pas de quelle branche il vient.  
- Et .. tu es sure qu'il est un Uchiha ? Qu'il n'est pas humain ?  
- Il a le physique typique d'un Uchiha, affirma Midori. Cheveux noirs et épais, yeux rouges.  
- Par de signe particulier ?  
- Juste .. un tas de cicatrices.  
- Des cicatrices ? Questionna Hashirama, suspicieux.  
- Mais je pense que ça vient de la consanguinité. Lui et .. elle, dit-elle en pointant deux noms, en possèdent aussi de très importantes.  
- Je vois.

Hashirama échangea un regard avec Minato, qui leur sourit avant de quitter le bureau en enroulant l'arbre, sûrement pour aller l'accrocher à la bibliothèque et Midori allait le suivre mais le Senju l'interpela.

- Pas si vite.

Les joues roses, la jeune femme se tourna vers lui, les mains jointes et Hashirama prit place à son bureau.

- Vous êtes bien rentrés, hier soir ?  
- Parfaitement, sourit-elle. Et je ne me suis pas endormie en vol.  
- Minato m'a fait part de ta demande. Pour que tu prennes des cours de vol plus .. poussés.

Midori baissa immédiatement les yeux, prête à entendre un refus.

- Je comprends ta volonté. Minato est .. impressionnant, quand il s'y met. C'est la personne la plus rapide du clan. Mais c'est une technique de combat mortelle.  
- C-ce n'est pas grave.  
- Je n'ai pas dit que je refusais, sourit Hashirama. Vu ton endurance naturelle, tu devrais même la maitriser assez rapidement. Mais tu dois me promettre de ne jamais l'utiliser en ville.  
- J-je .. Enfin, merci, mais Minato ..  
- Minato l'utilise depuis près de quarante ans, argumenta-t-il. Je ne le laisserai pas faire s'il ne m'avait pas sauvé plusieurs fois la vie grâce à cette technique. Il a beaucoup de précision. Tu comprends ?

Midori acquiesça, ravi de pouvoir apprendre quelque chose d'aussi impressionnant malgré la restriction qu'elle allait avoir et Hashirama poursuivit :

- En parlant d'endurance, j'ai rapidement regardé tes résultats, ce matin, avec un .. spécialiste. Il m'a dit que c'était juste au dessus de la moyenne par rapport aux Senju mais plutôt bon pour quelqu'un qui n'avait jamais eu d'entrainement.  
- Je vais devoir faire d'autres tests ? Demanda Midori.  
- Ça ne dépend que de toi. Si tu veux, pour l'instant, tu peux te concentrer sur la technique de Minato. On a tout le temps pour les tests.  
- Je .. vais faire comme ça alors, sourit-elle.  
- Ça me convient. Je pense que Minato t'attend à la Bibliothèque maintenant.

Après un nouveau sourire, la jeune femme salua le Senju et s'empressa de sortir du bureau et vola à toute allure jusqu'à la Bibliothèque. Si bien qu'en arrivant, elle faillit rater son atterrissage mais retrouva rapidement l'équilibre en un coup d'elle et traversa, d'un pas rapide, le grand hall jusqu'au bureau de son supérieur.

Celui ci était en train de regarder l'arbre qu'elle avait composé avec intérêt mais à peine fut-elle à côté de lui qu'il lui sourit.

- Nous commençons cet après midi. Je t'emmènerai sur l'un des anciens terrains d'entrainement.  
- Merci, s'exclama-t-elle en se retenant de le prendre contre elle.  
- Ça me fait plaisir. Et ça n'est pas tous les jours que j'aurais le privilège d'enseigner quelque chose à une descendante de la grande Mikoto Uchiha.

Automatiquement, Midori posa les yeux sur le nom désigné, loin au dessus du sien et demanda :

- Vous la connaissiez ?  
- Non, je n'ai pas eu cette chance, sourit-il. Mais nous avons des légendes terribles, à propos de cette guerrière. Elles racontent à quel point elle était puissante. Mais toujours juste et elle n'a jamais tué sans obligation.  
- Les nôtres ne disent pas ça, marmonna Midori.  
- Les opinions divergent, ça n'est pas étonnant. Mon père l'a combattue et elle l'a tué.  
- J-je suis désolée.  
- Il ne faut pas. C'était la guerre et chacun devait faire ce qu'il devait pour en sortir vivant. Et tu as eu la chance de ne pas le connaître.  
- J'ai connu la guerre, s'indigna Midori, les sourcils froncés.

Surpris, Minato se tourna vers elle en croisant les bras.

Peut être avait-elle parlé un peu vite. Elle n'avait pas connu la guerre à proprement parlé. Pas de la façon dont il voulait sûrement en parler. Ça se voyant, dans le regard bleu de l'homme qui lui faisait face, il avait connu ça, autant qu'Hashirama et que Tobirama, qui en parlaient toujours avec une certaine retenue.

- J-je .. Enfin, les Uchiha se sont entretués et …  
- Nous n'avons rien d'important à faire, ce matin, murmura Minato en retrouvant son sourire caractéristique et sa voix douce. Si tu le souhaites, tu peux .. me parler de ça .. ?  
- Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-elle, incertaine.  
- Parce que c'est comme ça que l'Histoire est écrite.

D'abord mal à l'aise, Midori soupira légèrement et finit par secouer la tête.

- Non, je .. ça n'est sûrement pas comparable à ce que vous avez vécu et …  
- Tu es née à une époque différente de la mienne, sourit-il. Si je te racontais mon expérience de la guerre, tu trouverais sûrement ça horrible. Mais je ne te forcerai pas.

Il fallut plusieurs minutes à la jeune femme pour tenter de remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Et tandis qu'elle regardait l'arbre avec attention, elle ne pouvait le nier.

Beaucoup de personnes étaient mortes. Pendant la guerre, mais aussi après, et elle avait de la chance d'être passée entre les mailles du filet. Après tout, elle aurait très bien pu mourir, si Hashirama ne l'avait pas sauvée. S'il n'avait pas eu toutes ces capacités médicales ou seulement si elle n'avait pas réussi à passer la Séparation.

Sans le vouloir, elle se remit à penser à son échappée. À la personne qui lui avait injecté l'adrénaline, comme Hashirama le lui avait indiqué. Elle n'avait pas d'allié, chez les Uchiha, ou plutôt, aucun allié qui aurait pu faire un tel geste. Son colocataire, même s'il avait montré une intelligence importante, cinq ans auparavant, n'avait aucune compétence médicale, ça, elle n'en doutait pas. Et l'infirmerie du Château était toujours surveillée avec soin.

Elle se souvenait d'une voix. Comme d'un murmure, avant de reprendre connaissance mais elle était incapable d'en reconnaître le propriétaire.

Midori ferma un instant les yeux et vit les souvenirs flasher derrière ses paupières. Pas comme lorsqu'elle se souvenait de choses, mais c'était bien une vision qui la prenait. Une vision de son propre passé.

Elle revoyait la cellule, le cadavre près d'elle, ses mains brisées. Elle ressentait la douleur aussi. Pas réellement mais son corps tremblait légèrement, elle le sentait. Puis, l'aiguille dans son cou et cette force qui lui revenait. Encore cette voix, douce, une légère caresse sur sa joue et le vêtement qui était posé sur ses épaules.

Posant une main sur son front, Midori s'appuya contre le mur le plus proche en soufflant longuement et Minato, inquiet, la fit s'asseoir, l'obligea à le regarder dans les yeux.

- Midori .. Midori, regarde moi et repousse les souvenirs ..

En entendant la voix de son supérieur, Midori sortit brusquement de la vision et rouvrit les yeux pour croiser le regard de Minato qui lui sourit, rassuré de la voir revenir à la réalité. D'un geste doux, il la serra contre lui, en l'embrassant sur la tempe et elle murmura, choquée :

- C'est horrible ..  
- Le désavantage de descendre d'une lignée puissante, tenta Minato avec humour.

Midori lui répondit d'un sourire, puis d'un petit rire et resta dans les bras de l'autre pendant quelques minutes, jusqu'à ne plus se sentir aussi faible et, consciente de sa position, elle se redressa vivement et se détourna.

- N-n'en parlez pas à Hashirama, s'il vous plait, supplia-t-elle. Je ne veux pas qu'il s'inquiète.  
- Je ne dirais rien si tu me tutoies.  
- D'accord, acquiesça-t-elle.  
- Viens, assieds toi et dis moi ce que tu as vu.

Midori regarda un instant le grand fauteuil, alla s'y pelotonner et se racla la gorge :

- Je me suis vue moi. Mes souvenirs quand j'étais en prison, après qu'Izuna m'ait torturée.  
- Ce genre de visions n'est pas rare. Ton esprit cherche à te dire quelque chose.  
- Mais quoi .. ?  
- En général, c'est un détail que tu as raté. Personnellement, ça m'arrive quand j'ai oublié de fermer la porte de la maison.

La touche d'humour fit de nouveau rire Midori, qui secoua la tête, ne croyant pas que c'était la vérité mais elle ne préféra pas le questionner à ce propos.

- Je … Me souviens de l'alarme quand j'ai passé la Séparation, et du filet et ..  
- L'alarme fait partie de l'ancien système de sécurité. Quand quelque chose d'assez .. important survole la Séparation, elle se déclenche. Le filet, j'ai bien peur que ce soit moi.

Surprise, la jeune femme l'interrogea du regard et le sourire de Minato s'agrandit :

- Des armes de .. capture sont cachées partout dans la ville. Et en entendant l'alarme, je suppose que mes habitudes de guerrier ont pris le dessus. Mais quand j'ai vu ton état, j'ai directement appelé Hashirama. Et je t'ai emmitouflée dans la cape qui te couvrait pour te garder au chaud.  
- La .. cape ?  
- Tu ne t'en souviens pas ? Tu portais une cape et .. c'est tout, en fait.  
- Non, je .. je ne sais plus.  
- Je suppose qu'Hashirama l'a gardée, si tu veux la récupérer. Ça doit être dans un des sacs d'affaires personnelles de l'infirmerie.  
- Je lui demanderai, sourit-elle.

Minato lui caressa lentement la tête pour tenter de la rassurer un peu et, légèrement mal à l'aise, elle finit par demander :

- Est-ce que .. c'est un truc de Senju, d'être aussi … physique ?  
- Oui, dit-il simplement.  
- Et tous les Senju … ?  
- C'est difficile à expliquer, exprima Minato en se redressant. Mais je suppose que tu peux comparer ça au besoin irrépressible des Uchiha à toujours .. coucher. Si je ne me retenais pas, parfois, je lâcherais pas mon fils de la journée.

Avec un petit rire, Midori secoua la tête et ils passèrent la matinée à ranger le bureau, pour le préparer aux futures recherches qu'ils allaient devoir faire. Mais Midori n'attendait qu'une chose. Enfin pouvoir aller s'entrainer. Elle ne pensa d'ailleurs qu'à ça, durant toute la matinée et après un déjeuner rapide en ville, Minato entraina son élève vers les hangars proche de l'ancien quartier d'entrainement pour en sortir une voiture et lui indiquer de monter.

- On peut voler .. dit-elle en zyeutant la voiture avec méfiance.  
- Crois moi, jeune fille, après l'entrainement, tu seras bien contente d'être en voiture.  
- Je .. peux te suivre, pour l'instant ?  
- Si tu veux.

Presque immédiatement, Midori décolla pour rejoindre une altitude plutôt basse, mais tellement plus agréable qu'une voiture qui la rendrait sûrement malade et suivit Minato à partir de là. Celui ci s'amusa même à l'obliger à pousser sur ses ailes un peu plus, alors qu'ils étaient sur une route déserte, juste pour voir si elle réussirait à rester à sa hauteur mais Midori était naturellement douée avec ses ailes, ça ne faisait aucun doute. Et leur forme allongée et leur finesse ne faisait que l'aider.

Quand ils arrivèrent au terrain d'entrainement, la jeune femme se laissa descendre lentement, observant avec attention la poussière qui s'élevait autour d'elle alors que ses ailes battaient l'air avec force et Minato la rejoignit à sa façon, faisant briller ses plumes au soleil.

- Essaye de tendre tes ailes au maximum, murmura-t-il en appuyant doucement sur son épaule pour la faire s'asseoir. Je vais d'abord vérifier qu'elles sont bien développées.  
- Sinon quoi .. ?  
- Sinon, tu pourrais te blesser et te retrouver clouée au sol pendant des mois.

N'ayant pas spécialement envie d'être privée d'une telle sensation, Midori se laissa faire et sentit ses appendices frémir d'une certaine excitation tandis que Minato vérifiait la formation de chaque os, suivait lentement ses ligaments et ses tendons des doigts pour s'assurer qu'ils ne possédaient pas de faiblesse.

De base, les ailes de chaque clan étaient très semblables. Elles possédaient toutes deux quatre os porteurs, qui reliaient les ailes à la colonne vertébrale mais leur évolution différente avait donné à chacun quelque chose de plus. Les Uchiha avaient hérité de leurs griffes acérées et mortelles, et les Senju avaient gagné des plumes, qui rendait leur vol plus léger et plus simple.

Cependant, toute la structure des ailes était identique et Minato, qui avait été instructeur de vol pendant quelques temps, connaissait tout ça par coeur.

Il fut d'ailleurs surpris de constater que ces ailes là étaient particulièrement musclées, malgré que Midori ne les ait que très peu utilisées mais il devait se rendre à l'évidence. Elle n'était pas comme tout le monde. Sa condition d'hybride se reflétait dans la forme particulière de ses ailes et elles s'étaient développées très rapidement. Et elles étaient assez puissantes pour qu'elle le surpasse, un jour, en terme de vitesse.

- Regarde moi, appela-t-il.

Midori redressa la tête pour observer Minato et celui ci étendit un instant ses ailes magnifiques avant de lui montrer le mouvement à faire.

- Le mouvement en lui même n'est pas difficile. C'est comme si .. tu faisais claquer un fouet, si tu veux.

La comparaison donna légèrement la nausée à la jeune femme, qui préféra détourna les yeux.

- Ou comme si tu secouait un drap, ajouta Minato sans montrer à quel point il était désolé. Un petit coup sec.

Midori acquiesça doucement et Minato lui montra la technique à vitesse réduite, pour qu'elle puisse l'observer plus facilement.

- Au début, tu auras sûrement du mal à trouver l'équilibre à l'atterrissage. Je ne te raconte pas le nombre de fois que je suis tombé quand je l'ai développée.  
- Est ce que .. je peux réellement me faire mal ?  
- Même si elles sont une partie de toi, tes ailes peuvent devenir assez indépendantes. Je suppose que tu ne réfléchis pas beaucoup, quand tu voles, si ?

Midori secoua la tête et Minato reprit :

- Si elles sentent que tu vas te mettre en danger, elles refuseront de t'écouter. C'est un peu comme si elles avaient leur volonté propre mais à force de travailler et de voler, votre lien sera plus puissants et tu n'auras plus à penser à ce que tu veux faire. Ça sera inconscient, comme quand tu marches ou que tu respires.

Impressionnée, la jeune femme sourit légèrement en regardant ses ailes et en se demandant surtout si c'était pour ça qu'elles s'étaient manifestées alors qu'elle en avait le plus besoin. Parce que sans elles, elle ne serait sûrement plus de ce monde.

- Ferme les yeux, murmura-t-il après un temps. Et essaye d'imaginer ton environnement exactement comme il est.

La jeune femme s'exécuta, tentant de se souvenir du paysage en détails, en vain. Elle avait seulement vu que c'était un terrain vague, où la végétation était importante, à part là où elle était assise. Là, il y avait un espace sans herbe, de terre battue.

Elle allait ouvrit la bouche, mais Minato lui attacha un bandeau autour des yeux et lui fit baisser la tête.

- Pour te déplacer comme je le fais, tu dois savoir observer. Ton environnement est primordial. Tu ne peux pas traverser la matière et en général, tu devras te déplacer en ligne droite. Ça n'est pas comme si tu disparaissais d'un endroit pour apparaître à un autre. Tu te déplaces juste à vitesse extrême. Tu comprends ?  
- O-oui.  
- Pour que ça fonctionne, tu ne dois pas penser à battre des ailes, ni à ce qui pourrait te ralentir. Tes ailes doivent te pousser, en une seule fois et te placer là où tu l'auras décidé, au centimètre près.  
- D'accord.  
- Je vais m'écarter, et tu devras essayer de te diriger sur ma voix. Je ne te mettrais pas en danger, d'accord ?

Midori acquiesça doucement et Minato l'aida à se remettre sur ses pieds avant de s'écarter et siffler doucement.

Mal à l'aise, la jeune femme se pinça les lèvres. Voler en conditions normales était un plaisir, pour elle. Parce qu'elle adorait sentir l'air frais s'engouffrer dans ses vêtements, elle adorait regarder la ville de haut, observer ce qui s'y passait, se sentir aussi légère qu'une plume. Mais là, elle était privée de sa vue, elle ne savait pas exactement où Minato se trouvait, ni à quelle distance.

Et si elle allait trop loin ? Et si elle lui faisait du mal, avec ces griffes qu'elle avait au bout des ailes ?

Midori ne voulait pas mal faire. Elle ne voulait pas prendre de risque et n'avait aucune confiance en ses appendices. Ses ailes frémirent un instant, bien qu'elles reposaient au sol et la jeune femme se sentit légèrement mal. Si elle avait eu ses ailes blanches, ses ailes lui venant de sa mère, peut être aurait-elle eu plus confiance en elle. Peut être se serait-elle sentie moins … imparfaite.

Un mouvement dans son dos la fit sursauter et Midori se retrouva dans les bras de Minato, qui la réceptionna avec douceur contre lui. La jeune femme était choquée. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui venait de se passer et n'avait rien demandé !

Ses ailes agrippèrent le sol, tendues et Minato écarquilla les yeux. Il ne savait pas ce qui se passait dans la tête de Midori, mais ça n'était pas bon, et si elle continuait comme ça, il ne pourrait sûrement rien faire. Il avait déjà vu ce phénomène, une fois. Il avait déjà vu un homme se battre contre sa nature et son propre sang. Tobirama était passé par là, lui aussi, quand il ne s'était plus supporté et même si ça avait été moins impressionnant, parce qu'il ne possédait pas les mêmes armes que Midori, ça n'en avait pas été moins effrayant.

Tirant les cheveux de la jeune femme pour lui faire relever la tête, Minato arracha son bandeau et se pinça les lèvres en voyant ses yeux révulsés et, d'un mouvement rapide, il la tacla au sol.

Le choc fut assez brusque pour assommer Midori pendant quelques secondes et un blanc total s'installa dans son esprit avant qu'elle rouvre lentement les yeux et cligne plusieurs fois en sentant que son corps était douloureux. Elle ne savait pas comment elle était tombée, elle ne savait pas pourquoi ses ailes semblaient si .. tristes ? Elle ne trouvait pas d'autre mot pour définir ce qu'elle semblait ressentir.

Mais le visage de Minato, à quelques centimètres du sien semblait inquiet. Qu'avait-elle fait ?

- Midori, murmura-t-il en caressant son visage. On va faire un autre exercice. Je n'aurais pas dû te faire commencer par ça. Tu es d'accord ?

La jeune femme acquiesça lentement, en cherchant surtout à retrouver son souffle et Minato la fit s'asseoir, lui plaça les jambes contre la poitrine et murmura :

- Je veux que tu les écoutes ..  
- Q-que je les écoute ? Répéta-t-elle, incertaine.  
- Fais en sorte qu'elles te tiennent en douceur. Comme une mère tient son enfant.

Méfiance, Midori regarda un instant ses ailes. Elle ne comprenait pas le but de l'exercice. Elle voulait simplement tout arrêter et rentrer et ne parler à personne. Mais Minato, en expert, les manipula doucement, pour les enrouler autour de la jeune femme, sourit en sentant, sous ses doigts, qu'elles étaient parfaitement réceptives à ces mouvements et Midori croisa lentement les bras sur son ventre.

- Allez, ferme les yeux.

La jeune femme s'exécuta, mal à l'aise et Minato resserra doucement les ailes autour d'elle avant de murmurer :

- Tes ailes sont une des parties les plus importantes de toi mais elles sont sensibles. Je ne sais pas à quoi tu pensais, ni pourquoi tu le pensais. Mais si elles … se sentent rejetées, elles disparaitront.

Midori se pinça les lèvres, pour ravaler ses larmes et Minato continua :

- Mais si tu apprends à les aimer, si tu les acceptes sans condition, elles seront ta meilleur arme.  
- J-je … bégaya-t-elle.  
- Je vais m'écarter. Si tu as besoin de parler, adresse toi à elles, pas à moi. Mais n'oublie pas que tu n'as pas besoin d'ouvrir la bouche pour ça.

Minato s'écarta, en espérant de tout son coeur que la cérémonie allait fonctionner.

Cette pratique avait été, pendant plusieurs générations, un rituel de passage pour chaque personne qui développait ses ailes. Lui même n'en avait jamais entendu parler avant de lire à ce propos dans un ancien manuel d'instruction dont l'époque était révolue depuis longtemps et il n'avait jamais pensé que les ailes puissent être aussi importantes dans la vie d'un être vivant.

Pour faire simple, c'était comme si elles contenaient tout les pouvoir de la personne. Le taux de protéine qu'Hashirama avait ensuite identifié ne faisait que le confirmer et, mêmes s'ils n'avaient pas encore pu réellement comprendre comment cette relation était possible, cette indépendance entre le porteur et ses appendices, ils avaient compris que c'était quelque chose à respecter avec beaucoup de zèle.

Ainsi, quand Tobirama avait perdu l'esprit, s'était enfermé chez lui, il commença à perdre ses plumes. Elles s'entassaient sur le sol, mortes et noirâtres jusqu'à ce qu'Hashirama décide de le sortir de cette état de léthargie. Et pour l'aider à reprendre confiance en lui, Minato avait pratiqué ce rituel avec lui.

Et plus jamais il n'avait eu de problème de plumes après ça. Au contraire, même, il avait toujours été enthousiaste à l'idée de voler et faisait une confiance aveugle en ses ailes.

Minato espérait de tout son coeur que le rituel fonctionnerait avec Midori aussi. Il ne savait pas ce qui s'était passé dans son esprit, ce qui avait provoqué ce malaise mais il pensait que s'il n'avait pas été là, les conséquences auraient sûrement été plus délicates que ça. Là, au moins, il avait pu arrêter Midori avant qu'elle ne commette l'irréparable et perde sa faculté de voler. Elle qui semblait tellement apprécier ça.

Midori ne savait pas quoi penser. Que devait-elle penser, après tout ?

Elle se sentait étouffée par une telle position. Ses ailes enroulées autour d'elle, serrées, lui laissant à peine l'espace pour respirer. Et si elles essayaient de la tuer ? Oh, jusqu'ici, elle n'avait jamais imaginé que quelque chose de ce genre puisse arriver mais après tout, Tobirama lui avait dit et prouvé que c'étaient bien des armes, qui étaient accrochées à ses ailes.

Ses appendices frémirent légèrement et Midori sentit une sorte de culpabilité, mêlée à une légère angoisse remonter dans ses tripes. Mais ça ne lui appartenait pas. Ça ne venait pas de son coeur, mais de bien ailleurs. Était-ce seulement possible ?

D'abord têtue, et terrorisée, Midori n'osa rien dire. C'était bien la première fois qu'on lui disait de parler à des ailes !

- Pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas sauvée avant ? Demanda-t-elle enfin. Vous saviez toute la vérité sur moi, sur ce que je suis et j'ai subi tout ça sans aide …

Une douleur vive l'accabla, au niveau des tempes et elle dut y poser les mains tandis qu'une vision venait prendre possession de son esprit. Mais elle était différente des autres, et ne renvoyait que l'image de ses premières ailes arrachées, ainsi qu'un sentiment d'insécurité.

- V-vous ne vouliez pas subir la même chose .. souffla-t-elle comme si c'était l'évidence même en se pelotonnant sur elle même. Alors pourquoi être apparues quand j'ai été .. ?

La douleur. C'était la réponse que Midori reçut, même si elle ne la revécut pas. Elle ne savait pas d'où lui venait cette idée, ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait dans son esprit mais c'était comme si elle pouvait directement communiquer avec .. elles.

Mais alors que la douleur de sa vision se dissipait, Midori se sentait .. apaisée. Elle ne savait pas si elle l'était réellement, ou si elle ne ressentait que ce qui venait de ses ailes mais, avec douceur, ses ailes desserrèrent lentement leur emprise sur elle, sans la relâcher et l'une d'elle vint doucement caresser sa joue.

Alors, Midori pensa qu'elle y avait peut être été fort avec elles. Que même si elle avait peur, même si elle manquait de confiance, elles l'avaient sauvée d'une mort certaine. Qu'elle devait leur en être reconnaissante et leur accorder un maximum de crédit. Et elle comprenaient qu'elles étaient sûrement les meilleurs alliées qu'elle pourrait jamais se faire.

Après tout, peut être allait-elle .. pouvoir se rendre réellement utile, grâce à elles. Les tests physiques, les analyses de sang et son pseudo travail à la Bibliothèque étaient une chose, mais elle ne devait pas oublier qu'une guerre était en cours, depuis des années déjà et que la bataille actuelle se terminerait bientôt. Il ne restait plus beaucoup de sang, dans la réserve de la Machine, Hashirama avait indiqué que le bouclier ne resterait pas actif longtemps avec si peu de liquide et alors, une nouvelle bataille débuterait.

Et si elle continuait comme ça, si elle restait aussi faible, elle n'y survivrait pas. Après tout, elle n'était peut être pas une guerrière, comme les Senju, comme Minato, ou même comme son père mais .. Si elle trouvait un rôle qui pouvait lui convenir, une toute petite chose qui pouvait faire pencher la balance de leur côté .. alors elle pourrait dire qu'elle n'était pas si inutile que ça.

Sur cette pensée, Midori rouvrit les yeux, déterminée à apprendre la technique de Minato et à faire confiance à ses ailes. Il n'y avait pas de doute, c'était un pari risqué, et elle ne savait pas si elle y arriverait aussi rapidement mais tant qu'elle n'essayerait pas, elle ne serait jamais fixée. Ses ailes frémirent à cette idée, visiblement excitée et prêtes à reprendre l'entrainement et d'un battement puissant, elles l'aidèrent à se remettre sur pieds.

Le souffle court et la gorge nouée devant ce qui l'attendait, Midori se tourna lentement vers Minato qui avait observé la scène avec beaucoup d'intérêt. Un tel niveau de communication entre une personne et ses appendices était rare et il était .. honoré d'en être le témoin. Souvent, il avait lu dans les anciens ouvrages de la Bibliothèque des passages parlant d'une fusion aussi étonnante entre l'être et ses ailes mais, même lui qui avait souvent essayé de l'atteindre n'y était jamais parvenu.

Ses ailes à lui lui rappelaient parfois un enfant qui n'a pas vraiment envie de faire ce qu'on lui dit, blasé. Ça ne lui était d'ailleurs pas rare de les imaginer en train de lever les yeux au ciel. Mais elles étaient fiables, et c'était ce qui importait !

Cependant, avant qu'il ne puisse bouger, Midori était devant lui, grâce à une vitesse assez proche de la sienne et même si ses ailes étaient en attente dans son dos, dans une attitude innocente, il savait qu'il n'avait rien à leur apprendre. Qu'elles étaient déjà bien plus douées que tout ce qu'il pourrait leur enseigner.

Mais, souhaitant quand même mettre leur après midi à contribution, ils passèrent des heures à jouer sur le terrain immense qui leur était dédié, l'un poursuivant l'autre à un rythme délirant, jusqu'à ce que le soleil décline et que Minato se rende compte que sa femme allait être infernale qu'il soit autant en retard.

Cette fois, contrairement à l'aller, Midori accepta de monter en voiture, seulement parce qu'elle avait envie de profiter de la présence de son instructeur, appréciant ce qu'il avait fait pour elle et, quand il s'arrêta en bas de son immeuble, elle lui jeta un coup d'oeil timide avant de le remercier avec retenue et se hâta de monter en espérant trouver Tobirama dans l'appartement.

Mais celui ci était totalement vide. Pas de petit message, personne dans la chambre de son hôte et Midori ne trouva que le courage de s'effondrer sur le canapé, toutes ailes dehors et de s'endormir là, exténuée par son après midi.

Ce ne fut que tard dans la nuit, alors qu'elle sentait une couverture être posée avec douceur sur son dos qu'elle se réveilla en sursaut. Ses ailes frémirent légèrement mais Midori se retrouva nez à nez avec Tobirama, qui semblait aussi fatiguée qu'elle mais souriait légèrement.

- Tu sais .. Si un canapé te suffisait, je n'aurais pas pris la peine de te préparer une chambre …taquina-t-il.  
- Tu étais où ? Questionna Midori en repliant ses ailes dans son dos et l'air bougonne.

S'étant attendu à la question, Tobirama prit place à côté d'elle et s'accouda à ses genoux d'un air sérieux. Jamais elle ne l'avait vue aussi sérieux et à présent, Midori redoutait ce qu'il allait dire.

- Hashirama m'a demandé de survoler le pays et de visiter toutes nos bases, expliqua-t-il.  
- Vos bases .. ?  
- Il pensait que je pourrais .. trouver de vieilles poches de sang. Du sang Uchiha, précisa-t-il en voyant qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Pour la machine.  
- Et .. ?  
- Et j'en ai trouvé quelques unes, mais peu sont viables.  
- Sérieusement, questionna-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils, quand est ce que la barrière tombera ?  
- Dans une semaine. Un peu plus, si on a de la chance, murmura-t-il en soupirant.

Midori ferma un instant les yeux, en se disant qu'elle connaissait déjà l'information. Qu'elle savait que ça allait arriver mais l'air grave de Tobirama ne faisait que rendre les choses beaucoup plus concrètes. C'était comme si un compteur venait de débuter dans son esprit et elle savait qu'à présent, chaque minute comptait.

Mais aussi, qu'il allait falloir qu'elle se prépare, avec le reste des habitants de Konoha, à la bataille qui allait suivre.

- Dis moi plutôt comment s'est passé ton entrainement ! S'exclama soudainement Tobirama d'un air enjoué.  
- Oh je … sourit Midori en regardant ses ailes. Elles sont très douloureuses ! On n'a pas arrêté !  
- Et tu maitrises la technique .. ?

Pour unique réponse, la jeune femme lui adressa un léger sourire et Tobirama y répondit d'un baiser sur la tempe, en glissant un bras autour de ses épaules.

- Je savais que tu y arriverais, dit-il simplement.  
- Vraiment ?  
- Je n'en ai jamais douté. Et pour tes ailes, je peux faire quelque chose, si tu veux. Mais il va nous falloir de l'espace, et que tu t'installes confortablement.

D'un léger signe de la tête, il lui indiqua sa chambre et Midori, même si elle se surprit à rougir, accepta et s'y laissa mener. Sans un mot, Tobirama se débarrassa de quelques vêtements, avant de pousser ses couvertures au pied du lit et d'indiquer à Midori de s'allonger sur le ventre. Celle ci s'exécuta, se permit même d'attraper un des oreillers de Tobirama dans ses bras pour y poser la tête et sentit l'homme se placer près d'elle.

D'un mouvement calculé, il fit s'étendre les ailes de la jeune femme et entama un massage dont il avait le secret. Combien de fois les siennes avaient-elles étaient douloureuses, après un entrainement difficile ? Et il savait que pour ça, il n'y avait rien de mieux qu'un bon massage ou mieux, un petit tour au lac, non loin de Konoha pour se baigner et laisser l'eau s'occuper du reste.

Midori aurait dû être gênée. Elle savait qu'elle aurait dû l'être, que sa position et celle de Tobirama n'était pas spécialement chaste. Après tout, il était en appui contre elle, de sorte à avoir ses deux mains libres pour s'occuper de ses ailes mais tout ça semblait futile, en cet instant. La pudeur, la gêne, même leur différence d'âge.

Ils étaient dans une bulle.

- Minato a .. commença-t-elle doucement. Il m'a fait .. leur parler.  
- Il t'a fait faire le Rituel d'Acceptation ?  
- Si c'est son nom, oui, acquiesça-t-elle.  
- Je l'ai subi, moi aussi.

Midori ne répondit pas, mais à la place, se souvint de la photographie qu'Hashirama lui avait montrée, la veille et un petit rire la prit.

- Qu'est ce qui te fait rire ? Questionna-t-il tandis qu'elle soupirait de bien être.  
- Rien.  
- Dis moi, marmonna-t-il, boudeur.  
- Je me disais juste que .. commença-t-elle.  
- Que .. ?  
- Que tu étais mignon, quand tu étais gamin.  
- Ne me dis pas que mon frère t'a montré ..  
- Si !  
- Je vais le tuer, souffla-t-il.

Mais avant que Midori ne puisse défendre le cas d'Hashirama, en lui disant que ça n'avait été que pour l'aider à se reprendre, Tobirama se pencha doucement vers elle et embrassa son épaule. Comme s'il voulait lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas à le faire. Qu'il se foutait même qu'elle l'ait vu. Qu'il lui faisait confiance et que de toutes façons, ça ne le dérangeait pas.

Comme s'il lui indiquait d'oublier tout le reste, au moins pour un soir.


	11. Chapter 11

**Xim** : Patience, jeune padawan ! Tout viendra ! Et le voisin aura un rôle ;)

* * *

Le soleil brillait déjà haut, dans le ciel de Konoha, quand Midori ouvrit les yeux, ce jour là. Il baignait le lit dans lequel elle était confortablement installée et sa peau chauffait légèrement mais cette sensation était étonnamment agréable.

Elle se souvenait de la veille parfaitement. De son rapprochement indéniable avec Tobirama mais elle savait qu'ils n'avaient rien fait. Le sujet n'avait même pas été frôlé et Tobirama s'était contenté de continuer à masser ses ailes avec une certaine expertise, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se mettent d'accord sur le fait qu'ils étaient tous deux beaucoup trop fatigués pour continuer et que dormir serait une bonne chose.

Il lui avait alors proposé de passer la nuit dans son lit, en toute chasteté, avait même plaisanté en disant que c'était un juste retour des choses, parce que lui s'était une fois invité dans le sien et Midori avait accepté, avec plaisir, même, quand il s'était tourné pour la laisser se changer au profit d'un grand tee shirt qu'il lui avait choisi dans ses affaires, accompagné d'un caleçon neuf. Et l'étiquette encore présente sur le vêtement lui avait confirmé l'idée.

Ils n'avaient pas parlé, avant de dormir, ils s'étaient juste allongés, chaque à leur façon et dos l'un à l'autre et le sommeil les avait rapidement rattrapés.

Mais quand elle ouvrit lentement les yeux, Midori ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant que Tobirama dormait encore profondément, tourné vers elle. Vu qu'elle lui avait volé son oreiller, il avait la tête installé dans ses bras, les jambes légèrement repliées, l'air serein. Ses cheveux en bataille tombaient sur ses yeux, et alors que ses ailes à elle reposaient avec douceur sur le lit, un peu à l'étroit quand même vu que le mur n'était pas loin mais plus du tout douloureuses, celle de Tobirama semblaient aussi endormies que leur propriétaire.

Cependant, au moment où elle allait se redresser, dans l'idée d'aller prendre une bonne douche, il ouvrit les yeux d'un air calculateur. Pendant une fraction de seconde, la jeune femme se sentit mal à l'aise, sous un regard aussi froid mais il s'adoucit nettement quand il sembla la reconnaître et il étira lentement le bas de son dos pour se détendre à nouveau.

- Bonjour, souffla-t-il avec douceur.  
- Salut.  
- Bien dormi .. ?  
- Ton lit est confortable, répondit-elle.  
- Je sais.

D'une main douce, il caressa sa joue, plaçant ainsi ses cheveux derrière son oreille et Midori referma les yeux sous la câlinerie, ratant ainsi le léger sourire de l'homme qui lui faisait face.

- Je peux allumer la radio ? Demanda-t-il. Hashirama doit faire une annonce ce matin.  
- Si tu veux.

Tobirama s'étira à nouveau avant de se redresser, tendre le bras au dessus d'elle pour allumer le transistor qui trônait sur la table de chevet près de Midori et une musique légère s'éleva tandis que Tobirama se replaçait sur le lit, souhaitant surtout profiter de voir Midori aussi .. bien.

- Ca te dirait qu'on sorte, ce soir ? Demanda-t-il après un instant. On pourrait manger en ville et aller danser.  
- … danser .. ? répondit-elle en écarquillant les yeux.  
- Tu ne l'as jamais fait .. ?  
- Je n'avais pas vraiment le droit de sortir du Château, marmonna-t-elle, impassible.  
- Tu veux bien y réfléchir, au moins ? Tu n'es pas obligée mais ça t'aidera à te changer les idées.  
- Je te dirais ça ce soir.

Faisant disparaître ses ailes, Tobirama s'installa confortablement sur le dos, les bras repliés sous sa tête et il soupira longuement.

- J'ai été incapable de te reprendre un coussin, cette nuit, taquina-t-il. Tes ailes … vibraient à chaque fois que je m'approchais. Je ne voulais pas leur donner une bonne raison de m'arracher la tête.  
- Je suis désolée, rougit-elle en jetant un coup d'oeil à ses appendices.  
- Elles te protègent, rien de plus.

D'un geste gêné, Midori lui donna un des oreillers, tout en secouant la tête devant la méfiance de ses .. amies ? Mais elle les rassura rapidement en leur indiquant de s'effacer, qu'elle n'aurait pas besoin d'elles pour l'instant.

- C'est rare, autant de communication, tu sais ? Je n'ai jamais vu ça.  
- Ça n'était pas aussi évident, au début. Dans la cellule, par exemple …  
- Peut être ont-elles compris que nous n'étions pas du genre à leur faire du mal .. ?  
- Je ne sais pas, souffla-t-elle.  
- C'est étonnant, en tous cas. Et je .. s'interrompit-il en relevant un peu la tête. Ah, ça commence !

Une petite musique d'introduction s'éleva du récepteur radio, et Tobirama augmenta un peu le son alors que la voix d'Hashirama s'élevait du haut parleur grésillant.

- Les nouvelles que je vous apporte aujourd'hui, Citoyens de Konoha Nord, ne sont pas aussi bonne que ce que j'avais imaginé. La mission de mon frère est un échec et nous n'avons pu obtenir que très peu de carburant, pour la machine. Bientôt, le bouclier qui nous protège tombera, et la guerre reprendra. Les plus jeune d'entre vous ne l'ont pas connue, mais je ne briserai pas la promesse que je vous ai faite, quand j'ai pris la tête du clan. Tout homme, femme ou enfant souhaitant rester en dehors du conflit pourra rejoindre l'un des nombreux abris souterrains que nous avons construits durant toutes ces années et je ne forcerai personne à rejoindre le champ de bataille. Les autres seront les bienvenus, quelque soit leur formation ou leur entrainement.

Devant le ton grave du Senju, Midori releva les yeux vers le regard totalement perdu de Tobirama. Lui n'irait pas se cacher, elle le savait. Il irait au combat, et peut être n'en reviendrait-il pas.

- Cependant, les informations que nous avons récemment reçues me permettent d'affirmer que nous avons toutes nos chances d'arriver à la paix. Les Uchiha sont affaiblis, peu nombreux et même si leurs techniques sont supérieures aux nôtres, nous pouvons garder espoir. Je sais que certains d'entre vous se préparent à ce moment depuis des années, je sais que certains ont peur, que d'autres ne veulent pas vivre ça. Je ne peux pas vous promettre qu'il n'y aura pas de décès mais chaque homme tombé au combat recevra les honneurs du clan, et sera élevé au rang de héros de guerre. Et personne n'oubliera jamais son nom. Peu importe son rang, sa race, son parcours. Restez à l'écoute, mes amis, je ferais à présent un rapport à chaque nouvelle information.

Une nouvelle petite musique annonça la fin du communiqué et l'émission précédente reprit, laissant Midori dans une sorte de … transe, tandis qu'elle s'asseyait lentement sur le lit. La bulle dans laquelle elle s'était trouvée depuis qu'elle s'était enfuie de chez les Uchiha venait d'éclater et la réalité rattrapait le reste.

Bientôt, le bouclier allait tomber, les Uchiha allaient attaquer, peu importe leur plan. Intérieurement, Midori se haïssait. Elle avait été la seule source d'informations pour les Senju depuis des années ! Et la seule chose qu'elle avait pu leur dire était qui baisait avec qui. Si l'incident n'avait pas eu lieu, quand elle avait sept ans, si on ne l'avait pas prise comme une bâtarde, peut être aurait-elle pu aider les Senju mieux que ça ? Donner les plans d'attaques des Uchiha, leur organisation, un inventaire de leurs armes.

À la place, tout ce qu'elle avait dit était inutile et …

Alors qu'elle commençait à s'enfoncer dans ses pensées négatives, une main se posa sur son ventre, un bras glissa autour de ses épaules et elle sentit un parfum doux l'entourer. D'un mouvement doux et assuré, Tobirama déposa un baiser tendre au creux de son cou et ce fut le geste le plus intime qui lui avait jamais été adressé. C'était personnel, et elle avait l'impression que ça impliquait beaucoup de choses.

Le souffle de l'homme la fit frissonner et il murmura, en la serrant un peu plus contre lui :

- Ne pense pas à la guerre.  
- J'aurais aimé faire .. plus, avoua-t-elle.  
- Et risquer .. de mourir .. ? Je ne l'aurais pas permis.  
- Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Sourit-elle, pensant qu'il plaisantait.

Mais Tobirama ne répondit pas. Il resta comme ça, le visage caché contre son cou et Midori baissa les yeux en se disant qu'elle avait sûrement raté quelque chose. Quelque chose de très important.

Cependant, après quelques secondes, un soupire tremblant et un nouveau baiser, Tobirama se leva, fouilla dans son armoire et alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain tandis que Midori essayait de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Et alors qu'elle écoutait l'eau couler dans la douche, la sonnerie d'un téléphone la sortit de ses pensées.

Automatiquement, elle se dirigea alors vers le bureau de Tobirama, où elle avait plusieurs fois aperçu l'appareil et répondit, d'une petite voix :

- J'écoute.  
- .. Midori ! S'exclama Hashirama avec enthousiasme. Est-ce que tu peux me passer mon frère ?  
- Il vient de partir sous la douche.  
- C'est vraiment important, précisa-t-il.

La jeune femme hocha lentement la tête, même si elle savait qu'Hashirama ne pouvait le voir et alla lentement toquer à la porte de la salle de bain.

- Tobirama, ton frère veut te parler ! S'exclama-t-elle.  
- Dis lui de rappeler !  
- C'est important …

L'homme grommela, ce qui rendit le sourire à Midori et il entrouvrit la porte, complétement trempé et tenant une serviette autour de ses hanches. La jeune femme lui tendit l'appareil, sans le lâcher du regard et il la remercia d'un marmonnement presque inaudible avant de refermer la porte.

Cinq minutes plus tard, il en ressortait, visiblement pressé et prêt à battre des records de vitesse.

- Je .. enfin, dit-il à l'attention de la jeune femme. À plus tard.

Il allait faire un pas vers elle, mais il sembla changer d'avis parce qu'il se détourna en se pinçant les lèvres et partit en courant en direction de la sortie la plus proche, à savoir, la fenêtre du bureau, déployant ses ailes en sautant du balcon.

Après ça, Midori en profita pour aller elle même se doucher, essayant de ne pas penser qu'à peine quelques secondes plus tôt, Tobirama était là .. nu. Cette pensée la fit rougir mais lui plut, aussi et elle eut du mal pendant quelques temps, à se concentrer sur ce qu'elle faisait. Avant de partir pour la bibliothèque, elle n'osa pas prendre de café, de peur d'arriver en retard mais n'y trouva pas Minato.

Nawaki, le petit fils d'Hashirama, vint d'ailleurs rapidement à sa rencontre, alors qu'elle errait dans le grand espace et lui adressa un large sourire.

- Minato ne sera pas là, aujourd'hui, annonça-t-il. Mais il t'a laissé du travail, dans le bureau.  
- D'accord, sourit-elle. Merci.

D'un pas rapide, Midori se dirigea vers le grand bureau et trouva un livre très épais, posé sur le bureau, ainsi qu'un post-it.

- Lis le. Minato.

Le livre en question semblait poser une tonne. Rien qu'en le soulevant, Midori en eut mal aux bras et vue sa couverture en cuir, lettré d'or et le papier jaunit, il devait être très vieux. Et d'une grande valeur.

- « Légendes obscures du Pays du Feu », lit-elle sur la couverture.

Curieuse, la jeune femme ouvrit le livre, s'installa confortablement dans le fauteuil de Minato. Elle savait que ça ne le dérangeait pas, que c'était une place qu'il occupait par défaut, parce que dans son coeur, il resterait toujours un guerrier, pas un bibliothécaire et il avait toujours insisté pour qu'elle soit confortablement installée. Il disait que ça aidait à mieux comprendre les choses.

D'un mouvement difficile, elle tira ensuite le livre près d'elle, tourna les pages avec soin et commença à lire la première histoire.

Et elle s'aperçut bien vite qu'un sujet revenait toujours. Le même, dans chaque histoire, touchant chacun des héros. De la grande Saori Senju, au perfide Orochimaru, descendant d'une branche à présent éteinte des Uchiha. Midori ne savait pas pourquoi Minato avait voulu qu'elle lise ça, même si elle comprenait en quoi ça la concernait, ça n'étaient que des histoires pour ceux qui n'avaient rien d'autre à lire.

Mais chaque héros possédait la même relation avec ses ailes. Une fusion particulière. Certains l'avaient acquise après des années d'entrainement, des décennies, même, pour d'autres, ça avait été très naturel. Et cette caractéristique, cette habilité à partager avec leurs ailes leur avait donné un avantage énorme. Une puissance que leurs ennemis n'étaient pas capables de contrer.

Si Midori n'avait pas été la femme qu'elle était, elle aurait juste lu les histoires, en pensant que certaines d'entre elles étaient glauques, d'autres plutôt mignonnes. Mais elle ne pouvait pas s'arrêter à un raisonnement aussi peu poussé. Elle savait déjà, Minato ne lui avait pas fait lire ça par hasard, il avait voulu lui faire passer un message.

Était-ce pour compléter le rituel de la veille ? Pour qu'elle puisse comprendre jusqu'où ce lien avec ses ailes pouvait aller ? Elle savait déjà que par sa nature, elle avait plusieurs particularités uniques et elle était d'accord pour les exploiter, médicalement, même si elle n'avait encore rien dit à Hashirama. Elle accepterait qu'il cherche à utiliser son sang à des fins médicales, si ça pouvait sauver des gens. Mais pour l'instant, pensa-t-elle, il était sûrement occupé ailleurs, à préparer la guerre.

Ou bien .. était-ce pour lui donner plus de confiance en elle. Que de savoir que cette fusion n'était pas donnée à tout le monde et que ça lui assurait une supériorité, quoiqu'elle fasse ? Mais que devait-elle faire ? Elle ne savait pas se battre, n'avait pas suivi d'entrainement. Serait-elle seulement capable de tuer si sa vie en dépendait ? Elle en doutait. Ainsi, à quoi servait-elle .. ?

Tobirama avait dit qu'elle était exceptionnelle, oui, mais que ça ne comptait pas. Que c'était ce qu'elle faisait de ses capacités qui comptait.

Peut être .. pourrait-elle protéger les civils, quand la guerre éclaterait ? Les aider à se cacher, leur apporter de la nourriture, peut être ? Les soigner, pour tout ce qui était mineur, elle s'en sentait capable mais elle n'avait pas la capacité de soin des Senju.

En tous cas, si c'était ce qu'on attendait d'elle, elle le ferait sans se forcer. Elle voulait aider. Elle voulait participer à l'effort de guerre. Pas pour la gloire, ni pour la fortune, mais parce que pour la première fois de sa vie, elle avait l'impression d'avoir le droit d'être utile. Et elle voulait protéger les gens qui comptaient pour elle.

Son père, son frère, Hashirama, Tobirama, Minato, tout le monde. Eux iraient se battre, elle n'en doutait pas. Elle l'avait vu, dans le regard de Tobirama, ce matin, il était déjà prêt à revoir tout ça. Et il ne reculerait pas devant les combats. Il s'était sûrement entrainé toute sa vie pour ça. Et ça lui faisait mal au coeur de le penser, mais .. s'il tombait, si n'importe lequel d'entre eux tombait, elle ne savait pas si elle pourrait le supporter.

Alors qu'elle ne l'attendait pas, et elle sursauta violemment en sortant de ses pensées, ses ailes s'élevant derrière elle, prêtes à répliquer, Shisui entra dans le bureau et la regarda d'un air soulagé.

- Soeurette, dit-il en s'approchant rapidement.

Sans un mot de plus, il la prit dans ses bras, ignorant le frémissement des ailes de sa petite soeur et la serra un instant contre son coeur.

- Tu m'as manquée ! Souffla-t-il.  
- Qu'est ce que … tu fais là ?  
- Hashirama nous a appelé, hier, à la maison. Je vais me battre et la bataille aura lieu à Konoha.  
- Et .. papa .. ?  
- Tobirama s'occupe de lui.

La jeune femme acquiesça doucement, redoutant de revoir son père mais Shisui s'accroupit devant elle, en lui tenant les mains et lui adressa un sourire tendre.

- Il … préférerait que vous ne vous revoyiez pas tout de suite. Il a dit que ça serait trop difficile, pour lui.  
- E-et Mei .. ?  
- Mei est une bonne infirmière, elle sera à l'arrière avec Mito.

Soulagée, Midori souffla longuement avant de reprendre son frère contre elle. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé qu'une personne qu'elle ne connaissait pas puisse lui manquer autant. Mais il ne sembla pas s'en formaliser plus que ça et alla jusqu'à doucement lui caresser la nuque avant de se redresser.

- Minato m'a dit que tu serais là. Il .. m'a raconté ce que tu as fait, hier, avoua-t-il.  
- Je ne .. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, sourit-elle amèrement. Pour la .. guerre.  
- C'est pour ça que je suis venu te chercher. Hashirama a besoin de te parler.

Midori se racla la gorge en se détournant, pour tenter de cacher les larmes qui menaçaient de couler le long de ses joues et suivit son frère jusqu'à l'extérieur du bâtiment, où une voiture les attendait, tournant au ralenti.

- Je .. vais m'installer, sourit Shisui. Chez papa. Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, tu m'appelles.  
- Tu ne viens pas avec moi .. ? questionna-t-elle, mal à l'aise.  
- Non, je suis désolé. Mais on se revoit bientôt, soeurette.

Appréciant de plus en plus le surnom, Midori hocha doucement la tête et prit vivement son envol pour se diriger vers le Central. Mais elle n'aurait jamais pensé voir cette partie de Konoha aussi .. agitée. Des dizaines de personnes circulaient dans les rues, à la recherche de dieu sait quoi et vaguement, elle se demanda si toutes ces personnes étaient des anges.

Et surtout, elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait passé la journée à lire le livre que Minato lui avait préparé.

Son arrivée au bureau d'Hashirama fut assez gênante, étant donné qu'elle arriva pile au moment où une horde de soldats en sortaient mais le Senju lui indiqua d'entrer, l'air fatigué et profita d'avoir un peu de temps pour se servir un verre d'eau et souffler longuement.

- Les généraux, murmura-t-il pour répondre à sa question silencieuse. Je n'avais pas vu certains d'entre eux depuis plus de trente ans, et ils sont pas contents d'être sortis de leur retraite de cette façon. Installe toi.

Midori s'exécuta lentement, en croisant les bras et Hashirama avala un nouveau verre d'eau.

- Tu es au courant de tout, n'est ce pas .. ? Tu as compris ce qui va se passer ? Demanda-t-il.  
- O-oui.  
- Alors, dans trois jours, pour être large, tu te dirigeras vers le Centre de Protection Cinq où tu …

Mais déjà, Midori n'écoutait plus. Elle regardait le plan que lui indiquait Hashirama, lui montrant un des points rouges les plus éloignés de Konoha. C'était comme s'il … l'enfermait dans un donjon pour qu'elle soit en sécurité et l'idée ne lui plaisait pas vraiment. Et assurément, ça ne plaisait pas à ses ailes qui tremblaient d'excitation dans son dos.

- Hashirama, murmura-t-elle en l'interrompant. Je ne quitterai pas Konoha.  
- P-pardon ?  
- Je veux me rendre utile, pour la bataille et rester .. ici.  
- Midori, tu ..  
- Ne m'oblige pas à partir.  
- Tu es bien trop précieuse pour rester ici, ainsi exposée ! Si Izuna t'aperçoit, ça ne fait aucun doute qu'il essayera de .. terminer son travail et ..  
- Mais …  
- Non, Midori, souffla-t-il, en colère pour la première fois depuis qu'elle l'avait rencontré.

Et voir Hashirama en colère était terrifiant. Alors que ses pupilles s'étaient rétrécies, que tous ses muscles s'étaient crispés, il semblait plus impressionnant. Comme s'il avait gagné plusieurs centimètres.

- Ce matin, rappela-t-elle en trouvant un peu de courage, tu as dit que quiconque voudrait participer aurait sa place ! Je veux une place !  
- Ne te rends tu pas compte que tu vaux bien plus que ça !? Si tu meurs au combat, tu ...  
- Alors j'aurais une mort à la hauteur de mes attentes. Ne me laisse pas à l'arrière .. supplia-t-elle.  
- Ma décision est prise. Tu partiras. Dans trois jours.

Non satisfaite de la tournure des choses, Midori allait de nouveau lui répondre, mais cette fois, le regard d'Hashirama changea. Ça n'était plus son air glacial qu'il avait montré quelques secondes plus tôt, mais cette mine paternelle qui l'avait rassurée quand rien n'allait pour elle, ou qu'elle pensait que rien allait. Cette lueur inquiète dans son regard qui lui indiquai que oui, il s'était attaché à elle et qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de lui faire du mal de cette façon.

Le coeur lourd et la culpabilité la prenant, Midori se redressa pour aller prendre le Senju dans ses bras, entourant le bas de son dos des bras tandis qu'elle posait la tête contre son épaule et Hashirama la serra contre lui, une main dans ses cheveux.

- Je suis désolé, Midori, murmura-t-il doucement. Je n'aurais pas dû m'énerver.  
- Ce n'est rien, souffla-t-elle.  
- Et je suis désolé …  
- … Pourquoi ?  
- De devoir remplacer ton père.

Avec douceur, la jeune femme redressa la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux et Hashirama soupira en fixant son regard au sien.

- Kagami est quelqu'un de bien. J'espère que tu en es consciente.  
- O-oui.  
- Un jour, il saura faire tout ça pour toi, et je retrouverai mon rôle de parrain.  
- Je ..

Midori s'interrompit. Elle aurait aimer lui répondre qu'elle l'espérait, que c'était son souhait, mais ça n'était pas vrai. L'attachement qu'elle ressentait pour Hashirama était celui qu'elle aurait dû développer pour Kagami et elle ne pouvait pas le nier. Ça aurait été hypocrite de le faire.

- Tu verras, murmura-t-il après un moment. Tout s'arrangera.  
- Je peux .. te poser une question ?  
- Bien sûr.  
- Est-ce que tu as gardé la cape que je portais quand je suis arrivée ici ?

La question sembla surprendre Hashirama, qui ne s'y était pas du tout attendu mais il soupira doucement, acquiesça et lâcha la jeune femme pour aller ouvrir une des armoires au fond de la pièce et en sortir le vêtement, visiblement propre et accroché à un cintre. D'un geste lent, il le présenta à Midori, qui s'aperçut que c'était plus un long manteau qu'une cape, mais surtout qu'elle possédait l'ouverture pour y passer ses ailes.

- Tu sais .. ce que c'est ? Demanda Hashirama en ajustant son col.  
- Non.  
- Nous les craignions, à l'époque. Et nous les évitions comme la peste.

Midori fronça les sourcils, pas sûre de comprendre et Hashirama lui indiqua un petit écusson, dans son dos.

- Elles étaient portées par l'escouade d'élites des Uchiha, avant la mise en place de la barrière. La légende dit que quiconque la voyait était destiné à mourir. Et depuis que je l'ai en ma possession, je me demande quand est-ce que ça sera mon tour.  
- N-ne dis pas de bêtises, répondit-elle en secouant la tête. Les Uchiha te voient comme un dieu. Jamais tu ne tomberas.  
- … Merci, Midori.

Avec douceur, Hashirama embrassa sa filleul sur la joue, les mains posées sur ses épaules, avant de la pousser en direction de la sortie, pour lui faire comprendre que leur rencontre était terminée.

Et vu qu'elle ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre, Midori chercha un instant dans les rues de Konoha, ignorant les regards en biais qu'on lui jetait, jusqu'à entrer dans un petit atelier de couture où elle fut accueillie par une vendeuse souriante.

- Bonsoir ! Comment puis-je vous aider … ?  
- Serait-ce possible .. de l'ajuster pour moi ? Demanda Midori en indiquant sa cape.

La femme l'observa un instant, la fit tourner sur elle même plusieurs fois avant d'acquiescer et lui indiquer que ça serait prêt dans deux jours, au plus. Qu'elle la contacterait quand ça serait terminé et Midori se félicita d'avoir retenu le numéro de téléphone de Tobirama.

Quand elle se retrouva ensuite dans la rue, sans son vêtement, qu'elle sentit la fraicheur de la soirée, Midori se dépêcha de rentrer et trouva son hôte en pleine cuisine, l'air fatigué et visiblement débraillé. Mais il l'accueillit avec un léger sourire, forcé, peut être, la salua et lui indiqua de mettre la table, qu'il avait bientôt terminé.

Ce fut à ce moment là que l'estomac de Midori se fit remarquer, rappelant alors qu'elle n'avait rien mangé depuis … trop longtemps, peut être et le rire de Tobirama fut la seule chose qu'ils entendirent pendant plusieurs secondes.

Ils passèrent ensuite à table, et Tobirama n'hésita pas longtemps avant de demander à la jeune femme :

- Tu as fait quoi, aujourd'hui ? Je sais que Minato était en briefing …  
- Il m'avait laissé quelque chose à faire, sourit-elle. Comment va mon père ?  
- Angoissé à l'idée de te revoir. Il ne sait pas s'il arrivera à .. tu sais …  
- A ne pas me confondre avec ma mère ?  
- Quelque chose comme ça, oui. Et il s'est assuré que je prenais soin de toi.  
- Qu'est ce qu'il pensait ? Que tu me laissais mourir de faim ?  
- Non mais .. Il me connait.

C'était déjà la seconde fois que Tobirama prononçait cette phrase sans que Midori en comprenne le sens mais cette fois, elle ne le laissa pas passer.

- C'est à dire ? Demanda-t-elle en le regardant.  
- Il sait .. comment je suis avec les femmes, précisa-t-il sans émotion.  
- Et tu es comment .. ?  
- … A l'opposé de ce que je suis avec toi, répondit-il, évasif.

Cette fois, Midori releva la tête, pour tenter de lui tirer une meilleure réponse mais Tobirama se contenta de lui sourire légèrement, et lui montra son assiette de la tête.

- Ca va refroidir, murmura-t-il.  
- Les Senju ont un don pour m'énerver, affirma-t-elle en se remettant à manger.

Avec un petit rire, l'homme reprit son repas et ils le terminèrent en silence, aussi pensif l'un que l'autre.

- Tu veux .. sortir ? Demanda finalement Tobirama alors qu'il débarrassait.  
- Je ne suis pas sûre.  
- On peut zapper la danse, si c'est ce qui te retient. Mais on pourrait aller dans un bar, juste .. pour se détendre.

Mal à l'aise, la jeune femme acquiesça doucement et Tobirama se sentit déjà moins éloigné d'elle. Il ne savait pas ce qui avait pu se passer lors de son entrevue avec Hashirama, mais il était clair que quelque chose la perturbait. Et il comptait bien le lui faire oublier, au moins pour une nuit.

- J'aurais aimé que tu mettes une jupe, confessa-t-il après un temps, mais vu qu'on ne va pas danser ..  
- Une jupe ? Répéta-t-elle à mi voix.  
- Tu as de belles jambes, dit-il en haussant une épaule.

D'abord charmée par le compliment, Midori se mit à sourire, les pommettes un peu roses, jusqu'à réaliser ce que ça voulait vraiment dire.

- T-tu as regardé mes jambes !? Questionna-t-elle. Quand on courrait .. ?  
- Tu ne t'es pas gênée pour me regarder, toi aussi .. Sans parler de hier matin, quand tu m'as sorti de la douche …

Il ne l'avait pas regardée, sur le moment, il ne lui avait pas lancé de regard en biais alors qu'il entamait la vaisselle, son ton était simplement joueur et ça suffit à la jeune femme pour rougir un peu plus. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé qu'il puisse s'en rendre compte aussi facilement mais alors qu'elle pensait juste aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre, morte de honte, elle pensa que .. que c'était peut être leur dernière soirée de calme avant qu'elle ne doive s'en aller, et qu'elle devait en profiter.

Alors sans attendre, elle alla dans sa chambre pour se changer, au profit d'une jupe qui lui arrivait à peu près à mi cuisse, un débardeur qui mettait en valeur ses formes et elle passa à la salle de bain pour se coiffer, nattant d'une manière lâche ses cheveux sur le côté. Si elle avait sut le faire, peut être se serait-elle maquillée, aussi mais elle ne l'avait jamais fait.

Et quand elle ressortit de la pièce, qu'elle vit Tobirama l'attendre, un léger sourire la prit en pensant qu'il avait été rapide à échanger son tee shirt pour une chemise, même si ses cheveux étaient toujours aussi indomptables.

D'un pas rapide, elle le rejoignit dans l'entrée, enfila ses chaussures et ils sortirent ensemble de l'appartement, pour rejoindre un bar, non loin, où Tobirama avait ses habitudes. En saluant le responsable, il leur commanda un cocktail chacun et indiqua à son invitée de prendre place sur un des hauts tabourets.

- Il y a toujours autant de monde ? Demanda-t-elle en zyeutant la foule présente.  
- Non, murmura-t-il en se rapprochant un peu d'elle. Mais vu que l'armée au complet est revenue à Konoha ..

Midori acquiesça légèrement, les lèvres pincées avant de se détourner pour avaler une gorgée de son cocktail et secoua la tête en constatant qu'il n'était pas alcoolisé.

- C'est un truc de gamine, ce que tu m'as commandé là, marmonna-t-elle.  
- Je ne voudrais pas que ton père vienne me taper sur les doigts d'avoir alcoolisé sa princesse adorée …

Le ton joueur de Tobirama fit sourire la jeune femme qui secoua doucement la tête, sans le lâcher des yeux, en se redressant légèrement.

- Cela fait bien longtemps que sa princesse n'est plus une petite fille.

Les yeux de Tobirama brillèrent de malice, alors qu'il posait le bout des doigts sur la cuisses droite de la jeune femme, remontant lentement sous le tissu de sa jupe mais il s'arrêta en remarquant qu'elle attendait vraiment un autre verre et le lui commanda, en indiquant au barman d'y mettre la dose d'alcool.

Midori était troublée. Elle essayait de ne rien montrer, de rester dans son attitude provocante, proche de ce qu'elle pouvait être quand elle avait confiance en elle mais les doigts de Tobirama sur sa cuisse, dans un simple toucher était .. exaltant. Et elle voulait peut être plus que ça.

Soudainement, alors qu'elle allait attraper son verre, elle réalisa deux choses. La première était bien qu'elle était plus qu'une colocataire, aux yeux de Tobirama. Plus qu'une amie, même et que c'était ce qu'il avait voulu dire, dans la matinée, avant qu'il n'aille se doucher. Quand elle était là, dans ses bras et qu'il l'avait tenue contre lui. Il ne voulait pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose, mais son inquiétude était différente que celle qu'Hashirama avait montrée. Il .. avait des sentiments, pour elle.

Et ça se confirmait par ce qu'il avait dit alors qu'ils dinaient. Si son père s'était méfié, de voir Tobirama aussi proche d'elle, c'était sûrement parce qu'il avait eu peur qu'elle souffre, ou qu'il profite d'elle. Mais Tobirama avait indiqué qu'il était différent avec elle. Que ça n'était pas du vent, en quelque sorte.

Souhaitant confirmer ce à quoi elle venait de penser, Midori releva la tête vers Tobirama, qui l'observait toujours. Son expression ne montrait rien de particulier, mais il avait une lueur, dans le regard, qui arrêta net le coeur de la jeune femme. Elle connaissait cette lueur, elle savait ce que ça voulait dire.

Il avait envie de l'embrasser.

Souhaitant qu'il fasse le premier pas, Midori se contenta de le regarder dans les yeux, son coeur reprenant un rythme assez rapide tandis qu'elle attendait, comme si le temps s'était arrêté, autour d'eux et il allait s'approcher, serrant doucement sa cuisse entre ses doigts mais une voix féminine l'interrompit.

- Ah, Tobirama !

Comme s'il venait de se prendre un coup de poing dans le ventre, Tobirama se détourna vivement pour dévisager la femme qui s'avançait vers eux en repoussant les personnes dans son chemin et l'attitude de Tobirama changea du tout au tout.

Le nez retroussé et l'air mauvais, il se redressa, lâcha la cuisse de Midori en s'accoudant au bar et ses pupilles se rétrécirent au maximum sous la colère.

- Toka, souffla-t-il quand elle fut à leur hauteur.  
- Je devais te parler, sourit-elle en ignorant Midori. Tu sais, pour …  
- Pas ce soir.  
- Mais, Hashirama veut que ce soit fait rapidement, et …  
- Je sais ce que mon frère veut, grogna-t-il en avalant une gorgée de son cocktail. Pas ce soir, répéta-t-il ensuite en adressant un regard désolé à Midori.

Ce ne fut qu'à cet instant que Toka remarqua la jeune femme avec qui Tobirama était en train de boire et elle la salua froidement.

- Toka, voici Midori, la fille de Kagami Uchiha.

Les yeux écarquillés et visiblement surprise, Toka tendit la main pour la saluer plus formellement et Midori la serra doucement en souriant :

- Toka Senju … Mon père m'a parlé de vous, affirma-t-elle.  
- Tobirama, reprit-elle en se détournant d'un air suffisant, ton frère …  
- Je me remettrais au travail quand je serais rentré, grogna Tobirama en se redressant, pour se donner un air intimidant. Fous moi la paix, maintenant.

Visiblement vexée, la jeune femme retourna dans la foule pour reprendre son activité précédente et Midori continua d'observer la direction dans laquelle elle était partie pendant un long moment. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle rencontrait un Senju aussi .. froid.

- Quelle garce, marmonna Tobirama après un instant.

Surprise mais d'accord avec l'idée, Midori lâcha un petit rire et Tobirama retrouva le sourire. Et sans le lui demander, il lui commanda un nouveau verre avant d'avouer :

- Mais elle a raison, j'ai encore beaucoup de travail.  
- Je ne veux pas … te ralentir, sourit Midori.  
- On .. termine ça et on rentre ? Demanda-t-il en désignant leurs verres.

Un léger sourire aux lèvres, Midori acquiesça, en se disant que de toutes façons, elle n'avait pas la tête à faire la fête, comme les autres et ils finirent dans un silence mal à l'aise. Et qu'est ce que Tobirama pouvait maudire Toka d'être intervenue de cette façon. Il avait eu l'occasion qu'il attendait depuis trop longtemps à son goût et à présent, cette sensation s'était évanouie.

Discrètement, il lança un nouveau regard à Midori, en se demandant si elle ressentait la même chose, si elle avait seulement compris ce qui se passait dans son coeur mais comme à son habitude, elle ne montrait rien. Elle était naturellement calme et c'était ce qui lui avait plut.

Quand elle eut terminé son verre, elle se leva sans un mot, ajusta sa jupe sur ses jambes en regardant autour d'elle, comme si elle avait peur qu'on la juge à ce propos et avec un sourire en coin, Tobirama paya leurs consommations et ensemble, ils prirent la direction de leur appartement, sans échanger un mot.

Une fois dans la chaleur rassurante de leur logement, Tobirama prit la direction de son bureau, où il devait encore s'occuper des listes qu'Hashirama lui avait confiées, répertoriant les noms de tous les volontaires qui s'étaient naturellement présentés après l'appel du chef de clan, afin de les associer à l'unité de l'armée dans laquelle ils seraient le plus utile et il releva la tête en voyant que Midori l'avait suivi, même si elle s'était arrêtée au niveau de l'arche.

- Ca .. va te prendre longtemps ? Demanda-t-elle en montrant les listes.  
- Toute la nuit, sûrement, grogna-t-il. Ça fait des années qu'on leur dit que la trêve ne durera pas et il fallait que l'état d'urgence soit lancé pour qu'ils s'en rendent compte.  
- Hashirama .. m'a dit que je partais dans trois jours. Que j'allais dans un des Centres de Protection.  
- Je sais.  
- Je ne veux pas y aller, murmura-t-elle en baissant la tête. Je veux rester ici, et me sentir utile.  
- Tu sais, sourit-il après un moment, si nous avions .. plus de temps, Hashirama aurait sûrement pu faire .. quelque chose avec ton sang. Un baume cicatrisant express ou quelque chose de ce genre. Ça aurait été parfait pour la bataille.  
- Je suis désolée …  
- Tu ne ..

Cependant, il s'interrompit en la voyant s'approcher, en la regardant contourner son bureau et poser les mains sur ses joues. Et il ferma sereinement les yeux quand elle l'embrassa.

Midori n'avait pensé qu'à ça, depuis que Toka les avait interrompus. Pas parce qu'elle pensait à la guerre et à sa finalité, mais justement, parce qu'elle pensait à la suite. Elle avait pensé qu'un jour, elle espérait qu'un homme la ferait vibrer. Tobirama faisait bien plus que ça. Il avait pris soin d'elle, de la meilleur façon qu'il aurait pu depuis qu'elle était arrivée et sans s'en rendre compte, elle était tombée amoureuse de lui.

Même si ce baiser était leur premier, il ne reflétait pas la naissance de leur relation. Il était déjà bien plus poussé que ça, plus passionné, plus langoureux et intense. Ce fut peut être ce qui leur fit comprendre qu'ils n'avaient pas de doute à avoir, et Midori se sentit frémir à l'idée de l'emmener dans sa chambre, pour avoir plus qu'un simple baiser mais le devoir de Tobirama était d'organiser l'armée et elle ne pouvait pas l'en empêcher. Même si les mains de Tobirama, dans son dos, semblaient vouloir descendre sur ses fesses.

Un sourire aux lèvres, Midori s'écarta doucement, se retenant de l'entrainer dans un nouveau baiser et, l'air ravi, Tobirama posa le menton sur sa poitrine.

- Tu sais, ça n'est pas comme ça que je vais réussir à me concentrer, murmura-t-il, taquin.

Sans lui répondre, la jeune femme passa les mains dans ses cheveux en lui donnant un baiser plus succin avant de s'écarter de lui, lui souhaiter bonne chance pour son travail et se diriger d'un pas lent vers la chambre de Tobirama. Elle savait que ça ne le dérangerait pas qu'elle dorme ici et ce lit presque trop grand lui plaisait.

Avec lenteur, elle se changea, pour les vêtements qu'il lui avait prêtés, la veille et s'allongea confortablement, seulement pour s'endormir dans la seconde, le coeur lourd.

Bientôt, ils seraient séparés.


End file.
